LVEDD : Un Monde de Monstres
by Marshmagoth
Summary: Jade, fille du feu et de la colère, n'a jamais su contrôler ses pouvoirs et a fini par détruire sa propre vie, et tombe sur les Sommet. Est-ce que la Colère et la Luxure font une bonne fusion ? Est-ce que Maitre Panda va enfin avoir "sa" Reine rien que pour lui ? Et est-ce qu'Eugénie va enfin dévoiler son véritable visage ?
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà pour la 3ème partie de la fiction "Le Véritable Envers du Décor" ! :D**

 **Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire les deux premières parties si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête avec l'histoire, donc je vous fais une rapide description des personnages à la fin de la Saison 2 :**

 **Les Sommet :**

 **La bande qu'on connait + Maitre Chat, chanteur, gothique, personnalité narcissique de Mathieu et remplaçant de Maitre Panda.**

 **Eugénie, "petite amie" du Patron, caractère vif, une diablesse qui se cache sous une peau d'ange selon le Patron, et son but est justement de réveiller le démon qui sommeille en elle pour qu'elle soit "comme lui".**

 **Fiona, personnalité d'une folle morte, apprentie scientifique, assez innocente, a été tuée une fois par un mystérieux tueur.**

 **La Victime, sa sœur neko, et son nom indique très bien ce qu'elle est, partie pour un long voyage**

 **La Rebelle, dédoublement de personnalité de la Victime, également une neko, l'une des nombreuses petites amies de Maitre Chat.**

 **Il y aussi la famille des White, une famille assez mystérieuse dont on ne connaît pas grand chose, mais très importante dans l'intrigue.**

 **Et en parlant Des White...**

 ** _Prologue_**

Une odeur de brûlé réveilla l'homme. Il régnait dans l'appartement une chaleur insoutenable, oppressante, étouffante. Il se leva d'un bond en entendant les cris de terreur de sa fille. Sa compagne essayait vainement d'éteindre le feu, mais celui-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus, les flammes ardentes montaient le long des murs et détruisant tout sur leur passage. La panique commençait à le gagner et ses mains tremblaient anormalement, comme presque à chaque fois que ses pires sentiments prenaient le contrôle. Il avança faiblement le long des couloirs en mettant son tee-shirt devant son nez, la fumée l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il fut pris de vertige et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, ses sens le quittant presque. Sa chère femme toussait également, à genoux sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle en écarquillant les yeux malgré les hurlements de sa fille.

–ALPHYS ! ALPHYS, EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?! ALPHYS !

Il la prit désespérément dans ses bras en la soulevant difficilement, n'étant pas dotée d'une très grande force.

–Steve… Murmura faiblement la blonde aux yeux bleus. Va secourir Pandora, je m'en sortirai… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux cobalt du trentenaire.

–Non, je ne peux pas te lâcher… Souffla-t-il, alors qu'il reposait lentement Alphys sur le sol, le peu de force qu'il avait ne lui permettant pas de la porter plus longtemps.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Il comprit avec horreur que les poutres qui maintenaient les murs se décrochaient. Il entendit sa fille hurler et le supplier de la secourir. A contrecœur, il se leva et partit rapidement vers la chambre de celle-ci, puis lança un dernier regard vers Alphys qui était toujours au sol. Alphys, sa chère Alphys, l'être qui lui avait fait connaître l'amour, un sentiment rare dans ce monde si cruel où il fallait survivre pour vivre… Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Un sourire qui le calmait plus que les médicaments qu'il devait prendre lors de ses crises de folie. Une dernière fois, ses yeux bleu turquoise, si clairs et beaux, croisèrent le cobalt des siens, plus profonds et foncé que les abysses océaniques.

Il s'élança vers les cris de terreur de Pandora, mais il entendit un fracas horrifiant juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit que désormais, une poutre énorme les séparait, Alphys et lui, ce qui le fit hurler de terreur.

 _Non, non…_

Pandora criait toujours. Les larmes coulaient, abondantes, sur ses joues pâles, tandis qu'il progressait avec difficulté dans l'appartement en feu, se brûlant le corps. La partie droite de son visage le brûlait anormalement. Il comprit que lui-même était en feu. Ça devait être un spectacle glaçant. Mais il continuait d'avancer, il se moquait bien des séquelles qu'il allait avoir. S'il n'avait pas pu sauver Alphys, il sauverait au moins Pandora, dont les cris s'étaient mués en faibles gémissements.

Un grincement au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête. Une poutre qui s'abattit avec fracas sur lui fut la dernière chose que _Steve_ vit.

 **C'est tout pour le prologue, comme je suis assez inspirée, je pense fournir de nouveaux chapitres très vites, n'hésitez pas à suivre la fic pour être au courant des nouveaux chapitres ^^**


	2. Chapitre I : La Fille du Feu

**YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Premier chapitre, qui aurait pu venir BEAUCOUP PLUS TÔT, mais MERCI rentrée de merde, à cause de laquelle je n'ai pas pu poster de nouveaux chapitres. Merci, vraiment.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture avec ce chapitre qui va mettre en scène l'un des personnages principaux de LVEDD, j'ai nommé...**

 ***roulements de tambours***

 **JADE !**

 **Bonne lecture, mes chers flambys radioactifs. 3**

 ** _Chapitre I : La Fille du Feu_**

–Je ne suis qu'un monstre… Un simple monstre… Je suis faite pour créer le mal autour de moi…

–Ne dit pas ça, Jade…

–Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de bien durant toute ma vie ?!

–Bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois.

Jade s'assit sur un banc en mettant sa tête entre ses mains, en larmes, ignorant sa meilleure amie qui essayait désespérément de lui prouver qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Ses cheveux naturellement arc en ciel étaient emmêlés et cachaient une bonne partie de son visage fin. Jade était très belle. Elle avait un petit nez pointu, fin et légèrement retroussé, des lèvres fines parfaitement dessinées, une peau de velours d'une jolie couleur mêlant beige clair et rose pâle, des yeux en amande aux longs cils noirs, et des sourcils violet foncé fins et légèrement froncés de par leur forme naturelle. Elle n'était pas que belle : Jade était intelligente, mâture, honnête, avait un caractère bien trempé. La fille parfaite, en somme. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais osé l'approcher, sauf, bien évidemment, sa famille. Et même ça, elle l'avait perdu. Mais tout était de sa faute, car Jade n'était pas comme les autres, elle était particulière…

Depuis toute petite, elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler le feu et aussi d'en produire. Elle était capable de choses remarquables, et notons d'ailleurs qu'elle ne craignait absolument pas les flammes. Ce don sortait de nulle part, personne dans sa famille n'était comme elle, et elle devait bien être la seule à avoir ces cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Ses dons ne s'arrêtaient pas là : elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Cet art n'était donné qu'aux individus à l'intelligence supérieure, car, contrairement à ce que pouvaient dire les films ou les livres de science-fiction, ce n'était pas si facile. Les pensées ne sont pas qu'un simple écho de notre propre voix. Ce sont comme des messages codés, des murmures indescriptibles, une cacophonie insupportable pour le cerveau humain. Jade pouvait entendre tous ces signaux venant des autres, quotidiennement, elle entendait les pensées des passants, de ses proches, de son entourage, jour après jour, année après année. Au fil de son enfance, elle ne comprenait pas comment gérer ce don-là, mais au fil du temps, elle finit par trouver sa propre méthode pour _déchiffrer les pensées_. Cela était fatiguant, si bien qu'après cinq minutes de déchiffrage, elle était si épuisée qu'elle pouvait simplement s'écrouler au sol pour plusieurs heures de récupération. Ce don lui était bien souvent utile, la plupart du temps. Non, le pire, c'était celui du feu… Et de sa Colère…

Elle contrôlait son pouvoir avec difficulté. Parfois elle brûlait des objets sans le faire exprès, ou l'on pouvait parfois apercevoir une légère flammèche au bout de ses doigts fins. Ses émotions se reflétaient facilement sur son corps : lorsqu'elle était angoissée, inquiète, ou triste, elle créait du feu. Ses yeux prenaient toujours la couleur de ses émotions, et personne ne savait quelle était leur véritable couleur. Ils pouvaient être vert pâle, tout comme gris perle, ou bien améthyste, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient d'un bleu délavé, comme les nuages dans le ciel gris, comme si ses larmes de tristesse et de solitude avaient effacé le pigment de son regard. Ils pouvaient aussi être, très souvent, d'un indigo strié de bleu clair et de violet, c'était certes une magnifique couleur, mais qui reflétait son éternelle crainte des autres, sa peur de faire du mal sans le vouloir. Rarement, ils étaient rouges, comme injectés de sang. Une fois, ils avaient été noirs.

En y repensant, Jade éclata en sanglots en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Du haut de ses 23 ans, Jade avait toujours été colérique. C'était comme ça, c'était dans sa nature. Oh non, elle n'était pas colérique comme certaines personnes disent l'être : ce caractère peut se traduire par des mots acerbes que l'on regrette par la suite, des actes, peut-être même irréparables. Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était un peu le cas de Jade. Mais en bien pire. Lorsque sa colère se déchaînait, elle ne se contrôlait plus : comme ces personnes dites "colériques", elle disait, agissait, maudissait, en sachant, au fond, que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, qu'elle le regretterait. Mais ce sentiment destructeur, qui vous ronge, qui vous torture, il prend le contrôle de votre corps. Comme un démon qui vous hante, mais impossible à exorciser. Un problème sans solution, une impasse où le malheur vous guette, où les démons vous sourient alors que vous pleurez intérieurement. Quand votre Colère s'apaise, il est trop tard pour réparer vos erreurs.

Les crises de colère de Jade étaient fréquentes et arrivaient toujours par surprise, depuis de très longues années, si bien qu'à ses 12 ans, elle prenait des cours à domicile, ne supportant pas la présence des individus de son âge, et surtout, à cause des dégâts qu'elle était capable de provoquer. Elle avait toujours eu une seule amie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance : Agatha. Agatha était en quelque sorte son parfait opposé, les deux filles se complétaient presque : l'une était l'allégorie de la Colère, l'autre celui du calme. L'une était colorée, l'autre sombre. Elles s'adoraient. De base, Agatha était la petite voisine de la famille des Crunk, et c'était comme ça qu'elles s'étaient connues. Lorsque les parents d'Agatha furent décédés dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, ceux de Jade l'avait adoptée. C'était de véritables sœurs, qui se soutenaient mutuellement. Agatha était la seule qui réussissait à stopper ou du moins à atténuer les crises de sa meilleure amie.

Mais pas ce soir-là.

Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient encore chez leurs parents. Au départ, Agatha avait réussi à trouver une colocation en plein centre de Nantes. Elles y avaient vécu environ une semaine, avant de se faire virer à cause des pulsions de la "pyromane" (car personne n'allait croire à l'histoire d'une fille tout droit sortie d'une espèce de livre de fiction écrit par un drogué sous cocaïne, donc il fallait bien justifier d'une quelconque manière les nombreux incendies qu'avait provoqués Jade). Elles étaient donc retournées vivre chez leurs parents. Au passage, la jeune femme aux cheveux arc en ciel avait évité l'asile encore et toujours grâce à la petite gothique au timide sourire. Tout semblait aller à peu près bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate entre les parents et la fille…

Il était question de se trouver un travail, une vie, peut-être même éventuellement un(e) petit(e) ami(e). Ils lui avaient parlé d'un traitement qui devait l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir. Ils l'aimaient, ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de leur fille. Malheureusement, elle était déjà hantée par la Colère, elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle criait, hurlait que c'était sa vie, et que s'ils voulaient l'expulser de l'appartement parce qu'elle était devenue un boulet, qu'ils le fassent. D'habitude, Agatha réussissait à calmer les disputes, à la raisonner. Sauf que ce week-end-là, elle était partie passer quelques jours à Paris, devant rentrer dans la soirée. Sauf que son aide devait être imminente, car les dégâts que pouvait causer Jade étaient irréparables…

Ce soir-là, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs comme les ténèbres, striés d'un rouge aussi ardent que le feu des Enfers. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient pris cette teinte. Mais ce soir-là, si. Elle avait tout brûlé. Le feu s'était propagé de partout, il était impossible à éteindre, si bien que l'immeuble entier s'était écrasé. Jade était coupable d'un véritable génocide. Des innocents, des enfants, des personnes âgées, des dizaines de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute. Un massacre. Elle n'était pas une pyromane, pas une meurtrière, c'était tout bonnement et simplement un _monstre_.

Lorsqu'Agatha fut rentrée, un spectacle des plus terrifiants l'accueillit : les restes de l'immeuble brûlaient encore légèrement, tandis que les pompiers, passants et survivants s'acharnaient autour, piétinant les cendres. Non loin de là se trouvait Jade. Seule, traumatisée, _brisée_. Ses parents étaient morts par sa faute. Agatha n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Elle avait simplement pris Jade dans ses bras et l'avait serrée très fort. Après avoir pleuré de longues heures, elles avaient erré dans la ville. Certains passants voyaient ces deux jeunes femmes déambuler dans Nantes, plus belle et étrange l'une que l'autre. La première n'était pas très haute, avait de longs cheveux teints dans un violet sombre tirant vers le noir, une robe rouge à corset et au jupon bouffant, un blazer noir aux épaules larges, un collant opaque noir, des Doc Martens tout aussi noires à lacets rouge, aux maquillage sombre qui avait coulé et qui lui donnait l'air d'un authentique panda, et avec une valise marron en cuir tout droit sortie des années 40 à la main. La seconde était plus grande que sa congénère, aux cheveux arc en ciel en bataille, vêtue d'une robe colorée de diverses couleur pastel mais brûlée par endroits, des bottines avec un petit talon de couleur noire, ainsi qu'un vieux perfecto couvert de badges, trouvaille de son amie dans un marché aux puces parisien. Les nantais éveillés à cette heure-là du matin les contemplaient longuement et se retournaient sur leur passage, ces deux ombres ne passant pas inaperçues. Non pas à cause de leur allure, mais à cause de leurs visages… Ils reflétaient un désespoir profond, une solitude lancinante, une envie de mourir sous-jacente. Elles avaient erré toute la nuit. Leurs seules affaires étaient les vêtements d'Agatha, un peu de nourriture, un shampoing à moitié vide, ainsi que le portable de la plus petite des deux. C'était en somme tout ce qu'il leur restait.

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur ce banc, observant le soleil qui se levait lentement au-dessus de la Loire. Le ciel était rose, strié de bleu clair et de teintes orangées. Il y avait peu de passants, c'était beau. Le début de mois de mars était doux, comme si on était en juin.

–Jade ?... Hésita Agatha.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Marmonna la jeune femme, le regard vide de toute émotion.

–IL faut que l'on trouve des gens qui accepteraient de nous héberger, nous ne pourrons pas vivre éternellement des Pepito qu'il y a dans mon sac.

–Moi, je propose qu'on se sépare, déclara Jade d'un ton morne.

–Hein ?...

Le visage de l'ancienne brune se décomposa.

–Je ne fais que t'apporter sans cesse des ennuis… Je suis un boulet pour tout le monde… Si on trouve un foyer qui accepterait de nous accueillir un moment, on ne tiendra pas plus d'une journée à cause de mes nombreuses tares…

–Et si on tombe sur une famille, qui, à elle seule, a bien plus de tares que toi ? Hasarda son amie d'enfance. Si on tombe sur une famille totalement folle, où tes dons seront considérés comme normalité… Ce sera parfait pour nous ! Car je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Jade poussa un ricanement amer.

–Il y a peu de chances que ça nous arrive, tu sais, rétorqua-t-elle. A moins qu'on tombe sur la famille Addams, même si j'ai un gros doute là-dessus.

–Tu es vraiment fermée d'esprit, bougonna la plus petite des deux en croisant les bras. Moi, je te dis : il y a bien plus taré.

–Je suis prête à parier.

–Ah oui ?

Jade se leva soudain en repoussant gracieusement une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux colorés venue caresser sa joue et regarda Agatha d'un air de défi.

–Je te propose une chose : nous allons demander refuge dans un appartement au hasard, le premier venu. Si c'est une famille de tarés, je suis prête à faire ce que tu me demanderas. Sinon, on se sépare, je vis ma vie seule et je ne pourris plus la tienne. Je ne fais que te causer des malheurs depuis le départ, Agatha. Tu le sais, mais tu restes accrochée à moi. Ça me touche énormément, mais ça me désole car je gâche ton existence.

D'abord, la jeune femme touchée du gène d'Alexandria ne broncha pas, puis leva ses yeux violets perçants vers elle et la fixa d'un air déterminé.

–Si on tombe sur quelqu'un qui t'accepte, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté, je souhaite que l'on reste toujours ensemble. Car tu es loin d'être celle qui pourrie ma vie. Loin de là. Donc, maintenant…

Elle se leva également, prenant sa valise, toute droite.

–Allons chez cette famille de tarés.

OooO

–C'est drôle que Jeanne ne fonctionne plus d'un coup…

–L'Opérateur en a peut-être eu marre ?

–Depuis le début, Jeanne était une hallucination collective !

–Tant que moi je vais bien, ça me va…

–Mais fermez-la, vous me donnez mal à la tête quand vous gueulez tous en même temps…

Le vidéaste et ses congénères observaient silencieusement l'IA immobile, tous les cinq dans le salon. Elle avait cessé de fonctionner depuis plusieurs heures, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ses orbites étaient noires, comme un écran d'ordinateur éteint. Wifi reniflait le robot aux cheveux roses en miaulant, tandis qu'Étoile observait la scène sans broncher, se léchant parfois la patte et se la passant sur le museau avec un geste adorable.

Étoile était en réalité la Rebelle. Celle-ci, au mois de janvier, avait élu domicile chez les Sommet mais y vivait sous forme féline, ayant trop peur que le Prof vienne la chercher et qu'elle disparaisse mystérieusement comme la Victime, ou qu'elle se fasse enlever par le scientifique fou comme la Cultivée. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé, selon le Patron, alors elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Seuls Maitre Chat et l'homme en noir savaient qui elle était véritablement. Pour les autres, la Rebelle était Étoile, la gentille chatte gris perle aux grands yeux orangées et aux longues pattes. En cachette, le neko de la famille et elle passaient du temps ensemble sous forme humaine et ne s'étaient jamais faits griller. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait un jour entendu Mathieu parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un qu'il surnommait "Chewbacca" –du moins, la Rebelle espérait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom– et disait qu'il hésitait encore à lui donner Étoile, mais qu'il y réfléchissait. Elle avait très peur d'être séparée des Sommet, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer, et en particulier, elle ne voulait pas perdre la personnalité narcissique de Mathieu. Elle priait pour que ça n'arrive pas et sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un toquait à la porte, ayant peur que ce soit son nouveau propriétaire qui vienne la chercher, même si à chaque fois, c'était soit Alexis, soit un livreur de pizzas ou de sushis, ou alors tout simplement une prostituée du Patron.

Il était environ 7 heures du matin, et c'était l'un de ces rares matinées où cette famille de paresseux était debout, sans aucune exception –même le Hippie était réveillé, donc c'était vraiment une coïncidence exceptionnelle–.

C'est là qu'on toqua à la porte, trois coups assez distincts mais hésitants et timides. Malgré tout, elle baissa les oreilles et partit se cacher derrière les jambes de Maitre Chat, et celui-ci se baissa pour la caresser d'un air rassurant. Elle qui était si courageuse, elle perdait toute sa témérité et son audace lorsqu'il était question de se séparer de ceux qui avaient fini par devenir sa famille…

OooO

–On va nous prendre pour des f…

La phrase à l'intonation blasée de Jade fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement sur un jeune homme qui faisait une bonne tête de moins que les deux jeunes femmes, aux cheveux châtains, avec une tenue assez clichée grâce à laquelle on aurait facilement pu le taxer de otaku ou de gamer, aux immenses yeux bleu comme le ciel, et surtout, au visage adorable évoquant plus un enfant ou un adolescent qu'un adulte –comme le laissait supposer sa légère barbe et sa moustache, il devait avoir dans les 25 ans ou plus–. Ses yeux ressemblant déjà à ceux d'un personnage de manga tant ils étaient écarquillés et larmoyants s'agrandirent au maximum lorsqu'il les vit et ses joues se tintèrent immédiatement de rouge.

« B… Boobies… » Comprit Jade en lisant ses pensées.

« Bon, génial, un puceau attardé et complétement con. » Grogna-t-elle intérieurement, mais se résigna en voyant l'expression victorieuse sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, se forçant à faire un sourire forcé vers l'étrange personnage qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

–Je… P… Peux… Vous… Vous… Balbutia l'adulte malgré lui de sa voix aigüe et beaucoup, beaucoup trop pleurnicharde et insupportable pour être légale.

–…Enculer ? Non, gamin, celles-là elles sont pour moi, l'interrompit soudain une voix grave venant de derrière.

Jade frissonna. Une voix virile, rocailleuse et cassée, aussi sombre que les pensées de l'homme qui venait de parler juste derrière le gosse à la casquette. Il ouvrit grand la porte, faisant bondir en arrière sa meilleure amie, et Jade put l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Elle qui s'offusquait à chaque fois qu'on lui manquait de respect, elle ignora totalement ce que venait de dire le mystérieux homme qui venait de se planter devant elles tant il était charismatique. Il les dépassait tous, était tout de noir vêtu, avec un haut de costume et un jean sombre, sa chemise étant légèrement décolletée, laissant apparaître son cou tacheté de quelques grains de beauté ainsi que son torse pâle et musclé. Jade comprit en rougissant qu'elle s'attardait beaucoup trop sur son corps et leva donc ses iris rose pâle (?!) vers lui, afin de le regarder dans les yeux, mais ne croisa que son propre reflet dans des verres charbonneux. Les lunettes de l'homme sombre lui seyaient à merveille. Ses cheveux châtains, légèrement épais et juste un peu bouclés aux bouts, étaient en bataille, et la seule envie que l'on avait lorsqu'on les voyait était de les ébouriffer encore plus, ou bien au contraire de les lisser et de les caresser. Il avait la même physionomie que son alter-égo, mais sa joue droite était barrée d'une balafre commençant juste au-dessus du coin de sa lèvre et se terminant vers le haut de sa pommette, couverte de points de sutures quelque peu maladroits, renforçant la virilité de ses traits, et enfin, une cigarette pendait de sa bouche finement dessinée et déformée dans un rictus malsain, découvrant ses dents blanches ainsi qu'une canine aussi pointue que celle d'un vampire, comme s'il allait se jeter sur vous pour boire votre sang et aspirer votre âme.

Malgré cette beauté et cette classe flagrante, Jade reprit rapidement ses esprits qui étaient plus puissants que ses hormones, et marmonna en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux :

–Toi, on dirait un psychopathe.

Son regard était blasé, et elle pensa l'énerver, mais ne fit qu'inquiéter Agatha lorsqu'elle entendit ses pensées paniquer, et surtout, elle excita encore plus le grand châtain devant elles.

« Un plan à trois avec ces gamines serait parfait… Il faut juste les attirer à l'appart et gagner leur confiance… J'aime surtout le caractère de la licorne… »

C'était elle, la licorne ?!

–Un psychopathe pervers, en plus, cracha-t-elle avec mépris en se penchant vers lui.

Mauvaise idée, le dangereux type en noir observait déjà sa poitrine et s'imaginait la croquer à pleines dents.

Jade s'apprêtait à lui coller une bonne grosse gifle enflammée pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, quand quelqu'un le poussa dans le plus grand des calmes sur le côté, lui arrachant un feulement outré. Un petit homme légèrement plus grand que le prépubère, au même visage que ses congénères et au regard méfiant s'approcha d'elles.

–Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda sèchement le petit châtain au regard aussi bleu que celui du supposé gamer, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus blasé.

« Je jure que s'il s'agit d'envoyées de cette foutue peluche, je fais un malheur et je laisse le Patron en faire ce qu'il veut. »

Jade essaya de traduire rapidement ces étranges pensées dans sa tête : la "peluche" devait être un ennemi commun de la famille, et le "Patron" était vraisemblablement l'homme en noir qui les avait reluquées comme des jouets sexuels. C'était un beau surnom, malgré tout.

–Notre maison a brûlé… Implora Agatha en s'avançant vers celui qui semblait être au-dessus des autres, vu qu'il n'était aucunement impressionné par le pervers. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge, nous… Nous vous payerons dès que possible, promis ! Dès qu'on trouve de l'argent !

–En nature, ça nous dérange pas… Hein, Mathieu ? Ricana l'homme en noir vers le propriétaire de l'appartement.

–Je t'emmerde… Soupira ledit Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes femmes. Et pourquoi je devrais vous héberger ?

–Pour flatter ton égo en te disant que tu as fait une bonne action ? Suggéra une voix mielleuse non loin de là.

Jade regarda par-dessus l'épaule du châtain aux yeux bleu clair –soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas si difficile– pour voir qui avait parlé : ENCORE un double de cet homme, mais version neko, couvert de maquillage noir ainsi que de bijoux purement gothiques. Il avait un peu le même style vestimentaire qu'Agatha, mais en plus osé. A côté de lui se trouvait un baba cool coloré et à l'air ailleurs, caressant doucement un chat au pelage blanc et marron foncé au pelage à l'allure duveteuse.

–Il ne nous reste que cette valise, c'est toutes nos affaires… Continuait tristement la sœur adoptive de la Fille du Feu. S'il vous plaît…

–Allez, gamin, accepte… Sourit vicieusement le Patron vers Mathieu. On va s'marrer…

Jade tira Agatha par la manche en se mordant la lèvre. Maintenant c'était elle qui était prise d'appréhension.

« Agatha, on se casse d'ici. » Proposa-t-elle à la jeune gothique par pensées d'un air inquiet.

« Non, Jade, on reste ! Et puis, Mathieu me plaît bien… »

Jade eut un pet de cerveau et comprit face à la rougeur de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle entende la dernière phrase qu'elle avait pensée.

–Vous pouvez rester, en bref… Soupira longuement le petit châtain. A condition que vous nous aidiez pour les tâches ménagères, ce serait la moindre des choses…

« Déjà que j'ai été patient avec Fiona, j'espère que ces deux-là ne vont pas m'apporter d'ennuis. Putain, elles sont quand même super bien foutues… ON DIRAIT DES FILLES DE HENTAI ! Mais toujours pas aussi parfaites que moi. 'Faut avouer que j'aime trop les cheveux de la première, on dirait l'arc en ciel qu'on a chevauché tous ensemble… »

Jade eut une grimace étonnée et préféra stopper la lecture des pensées du gars qui venait de leur proposer un abri, celles-ci étant bien trop emmêlées pour être comprises… C'était comme si toutes ces personnes au visage identique étaient incrustées dans l'esprit de la plus "normale" d'entre elles et le contrôlaient à moitié… C'était des parties de sa personnalité. Des personnalités. Mathieu était fou, Jade comprit ça seulement à cette seconde. Un particulier, des particuliers.

–Je fais rapidement les présentations… Fit le fou sans remarquer l'air abasourdi de Jade. Moi, je suis Mathieu. Eux, c'est le Geek, le Hippie, Maitre Chat et le Patron.

Le dernier leur fit un coucou de la main avec un sourire effrayant qui glaça Jade. Il était vraiment flippant, et elle n'était pas la seule à se dire ça vu ce que pensait Agatha.

–En bref, on est les Sommet, termina Mathieu. Et vous ?

« On l'a, ta famille de tarés, championne… Les _Sommet_ … »

OooO

Les deux jeunes femmes mangeaient en compagnie de l'étrange famille, et même si le repas était délicieux –surtout après plusieurs longues heures de jeun–, elles se sentaient légèrement mal à l'aise, premièrement car tous les Sommet n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder et de les renifler –enfin ça, ça concernait les deux chats, car oui ils étaient considérés comme des membres de la famille à part entière– et de deux, parce que Jade ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire dans les pensées de chacun, et qu'elle n'avait jamais connues de personnes aussi étranges.

–D'ailleurs, où est-ce que vous allez dormir ? S'enquit Mathieu en levant ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique vers elles. Pas sur le canapé, il y a le cadavre de notre robot dessus.

Jade préféra ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet même si depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Sommet, elle ne cessait d'avoir des pets de cerveau.

–J'ai un lit à deux places, fit soudain le Patron avec un immense sourire digne de Ryuk découvrant toutes ses dents blanches comme neige, mais on peut très bien y être à trois…

–Moi aussi, l'interrompit son créateur, donc ce que je propose, c'est que l'une de vous deux aille dormir avec moi et que l'autre soit prête à donner un coup de genou dans les couilles du taré à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit.

Jade ne voulait pas laisser sa pauvre petite Agatha dormir avec le psychopathe en chef de la famille, et de toute manière, elle avait un moyen infaillible pour qu'il la laisse tranquille…

–Moi, je veux bien me sacrifier, déclara Jade d'un ton ferme en voyant l'air hésitant de sa meilleure amie.

Personne ne chercha à comprendre de quelle manière il s'agissait de se sacrifier pour Jade, vu que tout le monde avait compris.

–Super, alors, marmonna Mathieu avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Donc, n'oublie pas : coup de genou dans les couilles, ça le calme quelques secondes, ensuite tu as le temps de t'enfuir.

–T'es vraiment un gros rabat-joie, gamin… Grogna le Patron en levant les yeux au ciel –du moins, c'est ce que laissait supposer l'expression de son visage et le léger mouvement excédé qu'il fit avec le menton.

–Non, je ne veux juste pas de viol dans MA maison, trancha le plus petit des deux. C'est clair, Patron ?

–Clair comme de l'eau de roche, gamin.

Mais ses pensées étaient toutes autres…

Jade s'empêcha à temps de pousser un petit ricanement amusé, sachant très bien qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien avec ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

OooO

–Eh, Rainbow Dash, pourquoi t'as des cheveux comme ça ? T'as raté la Gay Pride ?

Elle lança un regard assassin vers l'homme en noir qui buvait tranquillement un café, appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine. Il affichait un immense sourire moqueur.

–Je m'appelle Jade, pas Rainbow Dash, grinça-t-elle. Si tu me donnes encore un surnom à la con, je…

–Licorne ? Rainbow Bunchie ? S…

–JE. M'APPELLE. JADE, articula-t-elle en commençant à perdre patience.

Il s'avança et lui caressa la tête comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire chien.

–Rainbow Dash, ça te va bien, gamine.

Il sortit de la cuisine sur ces mots, laissant là une Jade choquée par autant d'irrespect. Elle enflamma ses mains en grondant. Mais c'était qu'il la provoquait pour la rendre folle, ce type !

Soudain, il revint pour prendre sa tasse de café, puis se tourna vers elle, toujours aussi souriant. Il se pencha vers elle, la faisant sursauter et légèrement reculer son menton en arrière, et créant un effet de supériorité face à la femme colérique vu qu'elle était assise et toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, la regarda droit dans les yeux à travers les verres noirs de ses Ray Ban, et Jade crut apercevoir ses yeux pendant une seconde entière.

–Tu me plais bien, gamine… Souffla-t-il très bas, comme s'il lui confiait un secret. Je sens qu'on va bien s'marrer, toi et moi…

Son haleine était un mélange de café et de cigarette mentholée, et étrangement, c'était assez envoutant. De plus, il sentait lui-même le tabac et l'alcool fort –vodka ou tequila, probablement– ainsi que l'eau de Cologne.

–Tu sais que t'es chou quand tu deviens aussi rouge que l'une de tes mèches de cheveux, la licorne ? Ricana l'homme en noir. Et tes yeux, j'en parle même pas… Adorable… T'es vierge, vu ta timidité, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus…

Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant que le dangereux pervers avait enroulé une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt fin et s'amusait à jouer avec. Elle gronda en fronçant les sourcils et posa brusquement sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux devenant orange vif, la couleur de sa colère naissante, et brûla son poignet. Il parut extrêmement surpris et essaya de dégager sa main de son emprise, mais elle avait commencé à brûler la chair, et bientôt une odeur de viande grillée vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle fit un sourire sadique en voyant que le Patron commençait à pousser des cris de douleur en se débattant, puis relâcha finalement sa main.

–Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me touche, _Patron_ , cracha-t-elle sèchement, faisant danser les flammes orangées dans ses mains. Tu n'as tout de même pas envie d'être transformé en kebab, si ?

Elle fit une petite moue exagérée en prononçant la dernière phrase.

–Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit, grogna le pervers en passant son poignet sous l'eau froide avec un soupir de soulagement. Tu me plais bien, petite licorne. On va s'marrer, tous les deux…

Il pensait tout ce qu'il disait, mot pour mot, et paraissait à peine étonné par ses pouvoirs anormaux, au contraire, ce danger l'excitait de plus belle. Un taré comme elle n'en n'avait jamais connu…

OooO

C'était le soir, Jade sortait de la salle de bain, tout de même anxieuse par-rapport à la nuit à venir. Elle avait un simple tee-shirt d'Agatha pour dormir, mais malheureusement, il moulait trop ses formes dites parfaites selon un grand nombre de personnes, et mettre le Patron en appétit sexuel était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Soudain, on la poussa brusquement par l'épaule, la faisant tomber au sol, et Jade, sous la douleur, cria quelque chose de peu raffiné :

–MON CUL !

–Oh, mille excuses. Mais je peux te provoquer la même douleur par un autre moyen, devine lequel, gamine.

–Encore toi…

Elle vit que le Patron était debout, devant elle, et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever comme tout bon gentleman. Elle ne céda pas et se leva seule, marmonnant des insultes à son égard. Elle leva le menton d'un air hautain en ignorant les ricanements d'amusement de l'homme en noir et se dirigea vers la porte noire à la gauche du couloir, puis s'engouffra dans la chambre du Patron. Elle s'affala sur le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il était véritablement immense, les draps et la couverture étaient noirs et portaient l'odeur de leur propriétaire. Malgré sa fatigue et son manque de sommeil, elle se força à attendre l'arrivée du Patron. Si elle s'endormait, elle serait trop faible pour exécuter son plan…

Alors que Morphée la tirait de force dans le monde des rêves et des cauchemars, elle entendit la porte derrière son dos s'ouvrir lentement, et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Elle sentit le psychopathe s'affaler auprès d'elle et s'approcher lentement. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers lui, et resta bouche bée : il était en train d'avancer vers elle à quatre pattes, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, et seulement de lui. Rien d'autre. Pas de lunettes. Il était musclé et très fin, comme dans les fantasmes d'un grand nombre de personnes, ce n'était pas laid ou au contraire insuffisant : une musculature parfaite. Quelques grains de beauté par-ci par-là, des tas de cicatrices, dont une sur l'épaule qui ressemblait plus à une marque au fer rouge qu'autre chose, des points de suture par endroits, beaucoup d'impacts de balles sur le torse et le ventre, une bonne dizaine. Et que dire de ses yeux… Un rouge aussi pur que le sang qu'on venait de verser, comme du feu, comme cette colère que Jade n'arrivait jamais à contrôler. Jade était observée jusqu'aux moindres détails de deux immenses rubis qui semblaient transpercer son âme. Comme si c'était un démon qui l'observait, un démon, ou un monstre, un monstre comme elle…

–Dit, commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux de manière assez dérangeante, pourquoi tes yeux sont passés du violet au rose ? C'est tes émotions ? Et si c'est des émotions, c'est lesquelles précisément ?

–Tu… Tu as juste… Balbutia-t-elle. M… Mais… Je ne peux pas te dire quels sentiments mes yeux reflètent… A… Après, peut-être…

–Oh, dommage… Sache que j'aime beaucoup tes yeux, Rainbow Dash. Et tes cheveux.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à caresser lentement la longue chevelure arc-en-ciel de Jade avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle remarqua que sa main était maladroitement bandée.

–Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez ? Siffla-t-elle en reprenant enfin ses esprits, ses yeux redevenant d'un bleu très froid.

Il retira sa main en prenant tout son temps, toujours avec cet immense sourire.

–Calme-toi, gamine, je vais pas te bouffer… Enfin, façon de parler…

–Je te préviens, _Patron_ , si tu oses me toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te brûle sans prise de conscience.

–T'inquiète pas… Ricana-t-il en s'allongeant confortablement et en tirant la couverture noire vers lui. Je ne te toucherai pas sans ton consentement.

Jade comprit qu'il fallait prendre ses paroles au pied de la lettre et leva les yeux au ciel.

–Même pas en rêve, jamais je ne voudrais qu'un psychopathe comme toi me prenne ma virginité.

Il fit un sourire triomphant. _Eh merde…_

–Je savais que tu étais vierge, j'en ai la confirmation, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Rainbow Dash.

–Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle s'affala auprès de lui en grognant et s'allongea face à lui, le fixant silencieusement. Règle n°21 de l'instinct de survie : ne jamais se mettre dos à son ennemi, et surtout pas si cet ennemi est le Patron, pour des raisons évidentes.

–Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Tu admires ma beauté ?

–Mais bien sûr, comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

-Bah ouais.

–Je t'emmerde. J'attends juste que tu t'endormes avant moi.

–De même. Enfin, j'attends personnellement que tu t'endormes en première, parce que regarder des vierges innocentes s'endormir paisiblement, ça fait comme une berceuse silencieuse pour moi, tu vois…

–Bordel, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…

–Effectivement.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir excédé et décida qu'il était inutile de continuer cette discussion insensée, puis le fixa dans les yeux en décidant de mettre son plan en exécution, et ses yeux devinrent lentement indigo. Elle était parfaitement capable de lire les pensées de quelqu'un sans le regarder dans les yeux, mais une fois qu'elle avait créé cet espèce de contact entre elle et le concerné, c'était bien plus simple pour elle.

« Cette licorne sera bientôt à moi, personne ne me résiste… Personne… »

Elle commença à fouiller dans ses pensées les plus profondes, ses souvenirs les plus anciens, les yeux grands ouverts contrairement à lui qui commençait à s'endormir lentement. Jade allait faire d'une pierre deux coups : d'une part, elle allait fouiller dans le passé de l'homme en noir pour savoir qui il était réellement, car la famille des Sommet l'intriguait énormément –ou tout simplement le Patron l'intéressait plus que tout–, et d'une autre part, elle allait puiser toute son énergie et se fatiguer toute seule, si bien qu'ils ne feraient que dormir durant la nuit. C'était la faiblesse de son pouvoir, en fait.

Elle se vit d'abord elle-même du point de vue du Patron, entrant dans l'appartement et parlant, puis les Sommet, ensuite des cadavres couverts de sang aux visages si amochés qu'il était impossible de deviner leur identité, des meurtres, des femmes, des enfants hurlant de douleur, des viols, des atrocités, tout ça du même et unique point de vue… Elle réprima un gémissement de crainte en comprenant qu'elle était face à un véritable meurtrier totalement fou, mais se souvint rapidement qu'elle pouvait toujours se défendre contre lui, même si elle restait horrifiée par le sadisme et le plaisir qu'il ressentait en tuant, violant et torturant. Elle remonta plus loin dans les souvenirs en se les passant plus brièvement, ne voulant plus voir des corps gisant comme des épaves ensanglantées pendant plus d'une seconde. Elle vit des sortes de guerriers japonais, masqués, une jeune fille à la chevelure brune, un Panda, un scientifique… La vie du Patron était pour le moins étrange et hors du commun, même sans parler des crimes qu'il commettait, c'était impressionnant. Elle décida d'aller plus loin, encore un peu plus loin…

Des flammes. Des flammes qui rongeaient une grande maison à l'allure délabrée, des cris paniqués. Le sang de Jade se glaça d'effroi. C'était pratiquement la même scène qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. La chansonnette qu'entonnait un petit adolescent aux yeux rouges et à la voix assez grave pour son jeune âge, légèrement cassée mais pas de manière désagréable, était morbide. C'était une comptine qui datait d'une sombre époque, mais reprise des tas d'autres fois, dans des contextes tout aussi terrifiants… Et elle collait étrangement bien à la scène macabre devant les yeux de l'enfant, des yeux vides, torturés, voir tristes. Une chansonnette qui était entonnée d'un air sombre et grave. Il porta sa cigarette presque consumée à ses lèvres finement dessinées et abîmées, puis chantonna doucement :

 _Ring around the rosie_

 _A pocket full of posies_

 _Ashes ! Ashes !_

 _We all fall down._

Elle déglutit et cessa immédiatement de lire ses pensées. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se dit qu'elle en saurait plus sur le passé de l'homme en noir plus tard. Sa famille, sûrement, l'ancienne famille du Patron avait elle aussi disparu dans les flammes.

OooO

Le Patron grogna un peu en entendant Jade sangloter dans son sommeil, secouée de soubresauts. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement en soupirant, puis lança un regard vers l'heure qu'indiquait son smartphone : 6h08. Il s'était étrangement endormi très rapidement, mais son sommeil avait été loin d'être paisible et doux, il avait vu des choses qu'il avait pensé oublier. Il finit par se tourner vers Jade, et la secoua sans grande délicatesse. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri de peur et fondit totalement en larmes en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même.

–Pourquoi tu chiales, Rainbow Dash ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je t'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans le cul sans m'en rendre compte, c'est ça ?

Elle ignora sa remarque en cachant son visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

–Je… Je suis un monstre… Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il lui caressa les cheveux malgré sa précédente interdiction.

–Mais non, t'as juste des particularités et t'es une licorne de feu…

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai… C'est MOI qui ai brûlé ma famille ! Je… JE NE VOULAIS PAS !

–J'avais deviné, Rainbow Dash. T'es pas du genre à brûler ta famille en faisant exprès… T'avais besoin d'eux, j'imagine… C'était ton seul soutien, avec Princesse Luna…

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la serrant fort contre lui. Elle se cramponna à lui comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le lâche, tout en cachant sa tête contre son torse en pleurant comme une fillette de 9 ans qui découvrait la sodomie sans être consentante.

–Tu sais, tes gestes sont assez contradictoires avec ce que tu m'as dit juste avant d'aller dormir…

–Ta… Ta gueule…

Il ne broncha pas et passa sa main dans les cheveux arc-en-ciel de cette bien étrange fille.

–Pleure pas. T'es pas un monstre, Rainbow Bunchie… T'es spéciale. Tu es la Colère.

OooO

Fiona fixa silencieusement les voitures sous la fenêtre de sa minuscule chambre, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Elle regarda à nouveau ce qu'elle avait dans la main : le collier de l'Héritière d'Orama. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé, l'ayant cherché pendant deux longs mois. Elle allait enfin partir de cette prison, redevenir libre. Elle ne craignait personne, elle haïssait. C'était différent. Fiona Leben allait bientôt mourir. Une nouvelle allait renaître, la véritable Fiona, celle qui volait de ses propres ailes, qui était un être humain à part entière, et que la mort n'effrayait plus. Elle entendit des pas légers et rapides retentir dans l'appartement et écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait faire vite. Fiona Orama serait bientôt là.

 **Wow, j'ai beaucoup écrit, dis-donc Oo**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à suivre la fic, que ce soit virtuellement parlant ou irl ! (*clin d'oeil clin d'oeil*)**


	3. Chapitre II : La Fugue

**Nouveau chapitre, pas très riche en action, mais je trouvais qu'il était important à introduire dans le récit ! ^^**

 **Rien de particulier à dire, je vous souhaite seulement une bonne lecture !**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre II : La Fugue_**

 _Fiona se réveilla lentement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que de profondes aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son crâne Elle gémit faiblement en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux, essayant de ne plus ressentir cette sensation désagréable et douloureuse, mais rien n'y faisait._

 _–Prend ça, Cultivée. Ça ira mieux par la suite._

 _Elle releva lentement les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui parler et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, n'y voyant rien. Mais elle était sans ses lunettes, et voyait seulement des ombres floues et indistinctes. Elle comprit que la personne vêtue de blanc en face d'elle lui donnait quelque chose, plus précisément un verre d'eau et une petite pilule de couleur jaune. Elle saisit le verre et avala le comprimé d'une traite en grimaçant à cause du goût amer qu'avait le médicament._

 _–Où… Où sont mes lunettes ?... Bégaya-t-elle bêtement d'une voix incertaine. Où suis-je ? Je… Je ne me souviens de rien…_

 _–Les voici._

 _La silhouette floue lui tendit ses lunettes, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre. Elle papillonna des paupières en recouvrant de nouveau la vue, avant d'observer la personne qui était calmement installée en face d'elle : le Prof. Vêtu de son éternelle blouse blanche, de sa chemise de la même couleur, toujours aussi impeccablement repassée, boutonnée jusqu'au cou, et comme d'habitude surmontée de son nœud fétiche. L'expression de son visage était neutre et calme. Presque rassurante, mais pas pour Fiona._

 _–Tu… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma seconde question… Balbutia la jeune fille, encore dans les vapes après le long sommeil qu'elle venait de faire._

 _–Tu es en sécurité, répondit-il tranquillement. Avec moi._

 _–Cette phrase est contradictoire, Prof… Murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas être en sécurité avec toi._

 _Il sembla ignorer sa remarque et continua :_

 _–On te croit véritablement morte. J'ai quitté le Palais avec toi, ainsi que Nantes. Nous sommes à des kilomètres de cette ville, d'ailleurs. Désormais, nous allons vivre tous les deux ici, et personne ne nous séparera… Que tu le veuilles ou non…_

 _Elle reprit petit à petit ses esprits après une trentaine de secondes de réflexion. Elle se souvint alors du départ de la Victime, de sa colère contre le Prof, puis du silence… Lourd et pesant… Et enfin, ce réveil._

 _–Pas question, maugréa-t-elle en serrant la couverture blanche contre elle, n'étant pas encore assez forte pour pouvoir crier, s'énerver ou faire des gestes brusques._

 _–Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es à moi, désormais._

 _Il se leva sur ces mots en lui adressant un petit sourire._

 _–Si jamais tu as faim, je t'attends dans la cuisine._

 _Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant là une Fiona seule et désemparée. Comment allait-elle partir d'ici ? Quel jour était-on ? Où étaient-ils ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et ce surplus de questionnement accentua sa migraine qui commençait malgré tout à se dissiper, seulement grâce à la pilule qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle baissa machinalement les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt blanc, moulant parfaitement bien son corps, et de rien d'autre. Elle rougit violemment. Le Prof n'aurait pas osé la violer, mais n'empêche qu'il l'eût tranquillement changée durant son "sommeil". Elle comprit soudainement avec angoisse que son collier d'Orama avait disparu. Où était-il passé ?! Elle se leva faiblement sur ses jambes tremblantes, baissa son tee-shirt au maximum, détestant être à moitié nue sans qu'on lui demande son avis pour ça, et se mit à inspecter la chambre. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette blanc cassé, les murs d'un papier peint strié de fines bandes grises, même s'il commençait à se décoller par-ci par-là. Globalement, la chambre se situait dans une sorte de grenier –c'était facile à comprendre grâce à la forme qu'avait la pièce–, dans un coin du toit, et avait seulement une minuscule fenêtre pourtant très lumineuse, couverte de poussière, derrière laquelle se trouvait une rue ambulante, avec des voitures, des klaxons qui résonnaient faiblement, des passants qui étaient tous stressés, pressés. Fiona en déduit rapidement qu'ils étaient dans une grande ville, peut-être même dans la capitale… Elle déglutit et regarda de nouveau la chambre : il y avait, collé à la fenêtre, un matelas, celui sur lequel elle était allongée quelques minutes auparavant, une petite table de nuit, ensuite, à côté de la porte, une armoire usée –voir délabrée–, et enfin, un bureau très simple et également vieux, devant lequel était sagement rangée une chaise. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une délicate pile de vêtements ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette. Ça devait sûrement être réservé à Fiona. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise en poussant un immense soupir. Elle verrait ce qu'elle allait faire après, pour l'instant, il fallait mieux ne pas le contredire. Elle allait réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader plus tard…_

 _OooO_

 _Fiona descendit les escaliers grinçants du grenier, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était en réalité à la fois une salle à manger, un salon et bien évidemment une cuisine. Effectivement, l'appartement dans lequel ils étaient était tout petit. Elle était vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir moulant ainsi que d'une chemise de bûcheron rouge et noir. Elle s'installa à table en face du Prof : il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, et malheureusement, il connaissait parfaitement bien les goûts de l'adolescente. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard en se servant._

 _–Est-ce que la nourriture est droguée ? Fit-elle d'un ton froid. Te connaissant, ce ne serait pas surprenant._

 _–Tu connais la réponse, Cultivée. Tu souhaites seulement que je m'énerve en me posant cette question, répliqua-t-il sans broncher. Si je souhaite que tu aies à nouveau confiance en moi, tu t'imagines bien que je ne vais pas procéder en droguant ta nourriture._

 _Elle marmonna un "mouais" pas très convaincu et croqua dans sa tartine beurrée, puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui._

 _–Où est-ce que tu as mis mon collier ?_

 _–Quel collier ? Dit-il en haussant innocemment les sourcils._

 _–Prof. Je portais un collier, avant que tu ne me kidnappes. Et je ne l'ai plus._

 _–Il ne t'aurait servi à rien, ici._

 _Elle gronda en se remettant à manger silencieusement, comprenant que c'était peine perdue._

 _OooO_

 _L'adolescente n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'elle devait fuir de là et retourner à Nantes. Elle savait, par déduction, que le Prof ne laisserait jamais de téléphone à l'appartement, ce serait trop simple pour elle. En partant travailler au laboratoire le matin, et prenait bien soin de fermer la porte à clé avant de partir. Fiona pouvait parfaitement bien crocheter la serrure et s'enfuir, mais que ferait-elle par la suite ? C'était une mineure, perdue au milieu d'une ville immense et emplie de dangers, sans papiers et sans argent. Elle était furieuse, ce sentiment de frustration grandissant de jour en jour : elle savait qu'elle pouvait sortir, mais pas s'échapper. Le Prof avait tout prévu, cet enfoiré… Si elle allait voir des quelconques voisins en leur expliquant sa situation, ils ne la croiraient certainement pas et la prendraient juste pour une folle. Alors, sa seule solution était le collier d'Orama : si elle mourait, elle quitterait cette enveloppe charnelle et serait donc libre, de nouveau à Nantes et sous une nouvelle identité qui plus est. Elle savait que le Prof n'oserait jamais jeter ses affaires personnelles, pas même la bague en forme de bonhomme de pain d'épice que lui avait offert le Geek. A la pensée du gamer, le cœur de la petite brune se serra. Il lui manquait affreusement… Elle secoua la tête en poussant un triste soupir, le chassant à contrecœur de ses pensées, et revint donc à sa déduction : le Prof n'avait donc pas jeté ses affaires, qui étaient quelque part dans l'appartement, car il ne les rangerait jamais dans son lieu de travail, étant bien trop paranoïaque pour ça. Elle n'avait qu'à bien chercher, et ce sans éveiller les soupçons._

 _OooO_

 _On était au mois de mars. Donc deux mois qu'elle était enfermée comme un rat dans une cage, recherchant désespérément son collier et sa bague qui étaient toutes les deux très importants pour elle. Elle avait fouillé le moindre recoin de l'appartement, la moindre planque, était même descendue au sous-sol. Mais rien. Les deux objets s'étaient comme volatilisés. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer, jusqu'à un matin assez gris…_

 _L'adolescente et l'adulte mangeaient en silence. Fiona lança un coup d'œil vers le Prof : il semblait épuisé, passant le plus clair de son temps au laboratoire. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas encore coiffés, et étaient totalement en bataille. Il avait une mine ensommeillée. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas mis son nœud à damier et n'avait pas entièrement boutonné sa chemise ! En jetant un regard machinal vers son torse fin et légèrement musclé qui ne faisait plus aucun effet à Fiona, elle remarqua une délicate chaine brillante au niveau de son cou, puis écarquilla les yeux. Le Prof ne portait jamais de collier. Elle essaya d'adopter une expression de nouveau neutre, même si elle était troublée. Depuis tout ce temps, il le portait sur lui, comme si de rien n'était, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle en était certaine : c'était SON collier. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Et où était sa bague ? Sûrement dans un autre endroit, car ce serait imprudent de tout cacher dans un même endroit, c'était de 1, et de 2, le Prof avait dû comprendre que ce collier était important pour elle vu la question qu'elle lui avait posée le jour de son arrivée… Quelle idiote imprudente elle faisait ! Comment allait-elle faire, à présent ?! Elle poussa un long soupir en contemplant la pluie marteler la vitre de la cuisine. Et sa bague, où pouvait-elle être ?... Même si elle réussirait à récupérer son collier, elle ne pourrait pas partir sans le cadeau de son cher Geek… Toute la journée, Fiona la passa en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait avoir son collier, mais aussi à l'endroit où pouvait être cachée sa bague._

 _Et le soir, elle était prête à exécuter son plan pour retrouver ses bijoux et en l'occurrence sa liberté._

 _Elle avait fouillé dans la réserve de fioles du Prof, puis avait tout soigneusement remit à sa place. Elle avait réussi à trouver un somnifère qui, normalement, devait endormir le scientifique pour deux bonnes heures, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de prendre son collier et de chercher sa bague. Elle était presque sûre que celle-ci se trouvait également sur lui, car selon ses déductions, elle ne pouvait être autre part. Si Fiona avait été hésitante durant ces deux mois de peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, elle était maintenant certaine de réussir sans encombre._

 _Le soir, il rentra donc. Ils dinèrent, comme d'habitude, en parlant très peu ou alors entretenaient une faible conversation de quelques secondes concernant la météo ou un autre sujet tout aussi inintéressant, car Fiona se montrait très distante, ne changeant pas ses coutumes avec lui, préférant ne pas éveiller les soupçons si elle devenait d'un coup trop enthousiaste. Normalement, tous les soirs après avoir mangé puis pris sa douche, l'ancien Sommet se faisait un thé puis travaillait encore en le buvant tranquillement. La mission de Fiona : mettre le produit dans la théière pendant que le Prof prenait sa douche. C'est ce qu'elle fit avec succès, versant généreusement tout ce que contenait sa petite fiole. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et aussi à espérer que son geôlier ne change pas son petit rituel du soir. Heureusement pour elle, il se prépara un thé comme prévu, noir aux fleurs bleues, leur préféré à eux deux. Elle baissa tristement les yeux, assise à table en lisant un livre, observant discrètement ce que faisait l'adulte en blouse blanche. Le thé noir aux fleurs bleues était symbolique, c'était ce qu'ils buvaient toujours tous les deux durant leur relation. Si seulement le Prof l'avait laissée libre… Elle se mordit la lèvre. Tapis dans un coin de son être, ses sentiments pour le scientifique étaient encore et toujours présents, l'amour qu'elle vouait au Geek n'ayant pas réussi à tout éradiquer. Pourquoi les battements de son cœur étaient-ils si traitres, malgré le ton blasé qu'elle prenait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et ces sentiments qu'elle essayait de nier étaient si douloureux ?_

 _–Tu souhaites que je te fasse un thé, Cultivée ? Lui demanda soudain le Prof avec un gentil sourire._

 _En fait, il n'avait pas voulu son mal. En quelque sorte, il la protégeait, à sa manière assez étrange, certes, mais ce n'était pas un monstre, du moins, pas entièrement. Sa proposition de thé était assez métaphorique, tous deux savaient qu'elle signifiait la paix entre eux deux. Peut-être pas l'amour, mais la paix, certainement. Fiona fut tentée de répondre un oui, mais se ravisa. Elle avait fait son choix. De plus, elle ne voulait pas boire le somnifère qu'elle avait elle-même soigneusement versé dans la théière._

 _–Non, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, beaucoup trop froid par-rapport à d'habitude, qui surprit même le Prof._

 _Il baissa les yeux, ses deux beaux saphirs qui se voilèrent de tristesse. Elle fut presque prise de pitié. Elle manqua même de tout lui avouer, mais se retint à temps. Elle devait juste fuir._

 _OooO_

 _Il n'avait pas fini son thé. Il avait même bu moins de la moitié. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi précisément ce thé-là, et pourquoi pas un autre ?! Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à finir sa tasse, donc elle observait silencieusement le Prof verser le reste de son thé dans l'évier, au fond assez paniquée. Il dormirait moins longtemps, ce qui disait forcément qu'elle avait beaucoup moins de temps pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire en deux heures à la base. Bon, tant pis. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller._

 _Le scientifique s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sur la canapé. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, hésitante, puis prit place sur le rebord du canapé. Elle passa machinalement une main le long de la mâchoire du scientifique, puis caressa doucement son cou, descendant pour détacher sa chemise. En réalité, voulait-elle vraiment partir ? C'est vrai qu'ici, il n'y avait aucun danger, rien qui puisse la perturber… Elle chassa ces pensées en grondant, en colère contre elle-même et sa gentillesse écœurante, puis arracha soudainement le collier d'un coup sec. Elle resta figée de stupeur en voyant qu'au collier était accrochée… Sa bague. Quoi ?! Donc, tout ce qu'elle avait fait été inutile jusque-là ?! Donc, si elle avait su que la bague était accrochée directement au collier, elle aurait simplement pu lui prendre le collier, partir en courant et réaliser son plan. Il était malin, le Prof, il avait même prévu ça, au cas où elle aurait découvert où se trouvait le collier… Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri, le voyant remuer en fronçant les sourcils, et serra instinctivement ses bijoux contre elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, puis courut vers sa chambre…_

Tandis que les pas du Prof s'approchaient, elle se dépêcha de saisir la fiole contenue dans la pierre de jade après avoir actionné le mécanisme que lui avait expliqué Sasha, et but le poison aux vertus magiques puis serra fort son collier contre elle, tremblante. Et si elle avait fait le mauvais choix, hein ? Et si ce que lui avait dit Sasha était un mensonge ?! Pourquoi toutes ces questions lui venaient APRES ?!

–Cultivée, qu'est-ce que…

Devant la mine effarée du Prof, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, comme si elle disait "j'ai gagné", avant de s'écrouler définitivement au sol…

OooO

Elle se réveilla lentement, dénudée, dans une pièce gelée, entourée de glace et de fleurs, étrangement illuminée par la glace qui l'entourait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et elle avait terriblement soif. Elle observa lentement autour d'elle, et sentit une chaleur brûlante sur le haut de sa poitrine : son collier. Et sa bague. Les deux avaient mystérieusement prit place avec elle. Elle se redressa difficilement en gémissant sous l'effort que ça lui demandait. Elle regarda son collier en le prenant entre ses doigts, en décrocha la bague et la mit sur son annulaire gauche. Elle baissa la tête : sa poitrine semblait avoir pris un peu de volume et changé de forme, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Ses hanches étaient plus marquées et sa taille plus délicate, même si elle l'était déjà de base. Elle se toucha les cheveux et les observa à leur tour : ils étaient roux feu, légèrement ondulés sur les pointes, plus doux, et surtout très brillants et beaucoup plus courts : ses anciens cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux des reins, alors que cette chevelure flamboyante était plus courte d'une trentaine de centimètres. Ses mains, étrangement, étaient tout aussi différentes : elles avaient une forme plus fine et raffinée qu'avant. Elle fixa machinalement ses jambes, qui semblaient avoir pris une forme plus gracieuse, même si elles semblaient toujours aussi courtes. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, essayant de savoir où elle se trouvait précisément. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, elle bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir froid !

Soudain, on fit irruption dans la pièce, comme le laissait suggérer le bruit d'une porte qui claque, lui faisant pousser un cri de stupeur.

–Fiona, c'est moi, s'écria la voix rassurante de Sasha dans la pénombre. J'ai senti que tu serais là ce soir, mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure exactement. Je suis heureuse que tu es ma sœur. Enfile ces habits !

Elle lui jeta un tas de vêtements que Fiona rattrapa au vol, apparaissant comme un screamer dans le champ de vision de l'ancienne espionne et scientifique du Palais. Elle s'empressa de mettre les vêtements, grelottant de froid, les lèvres teintes de bleu tant elle était gelée, et son souffle créant de la buée.

–Tu peux être malade, ici, viens dehors, il fait beaucoup plus chaud !

Fiona avait à peine terminé de boutonner sa robe vert foncé cousue dans un tissu doux et épais que sa grande sœur maintenant presque biologique la tira hors de la pièce, qui s'avérait être une sorte de cave très profondément cachée dans de bien étranges sous-terrain. La rouquine décida de ne pas poser de questions et de simplement suivre Sasha dans une voiture, pour s'y terrer et immédiatement fermer les yeux.

–Fiona, je vais te donner tes papiers d'identité, puis… Tu feras ce que tu voudras. C'est toi qui décides de ton destin.

Elle leva lentement ses yeux bruns vers la plus âgée qui conduisait la voiture, roulant à une vitesse assez rapide.

–Sasha ?...

–Oui, Fiona ?

–D… Demain matin, amène-moi chez les Sommet… Je te donnerai l'adresse…

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la femme la plus étrange qu'elle n'ait connue à ce jour et ferma les yeux, épuisée par ce changement de corps, d'identité et de vie. Exactement, elle était sur le point, non, elle avait déjà changé de vie. Et elle allait retrouver son Geek…

OooO

–Les gens, il y a Antoine et Richard qui viennent, par pitié, ne nous faites pas chier…

–C'est eux qui viendront à nous, gamin.

–Pas Richard ! Il me fait peur !

– Ça va être pour donner Étoile, gros ?

La Rebelle, installée jusqu'à là sur les genoux de Maitre Chat qui la caressait doucement, écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, mais la réplique du drogué la fit tressaillir. Elle poussa un petit miaulement plaintif en levant ses yeux orangés vers le gothique qui semblait tout aussi préoccupé qu'elle, et dont les mouvements de la main se faisaient plus nerveux et beaucoup moins rassurants.

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Son pelage se hérissa lorsqu'elle entendit Mathieu s'exclamer joyeusement.

-Ah, c'est mon taré des produits laitiers !

 **Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, ils se reconnaîtrons (bande de petits coquins ;3), bisous sur vos fesses joufflues !**

 **Dédicace à la folle sympa : HAKUUUUUU SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Bite.**


	4. Chapitre III : Un Chat, un Chien et une

**Nouveau chapitre, les gens !**

 **Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, vous m'encouragez énormément et putain que ça fait chaud au cœur :3**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse vous souhaite une excellente lecture et une excellente humeur !**

 **(En hommage à Féline, un chien fidèle et adorable comme tout, morte samedi dernier, ce chapitre quelque peu étrange lui est dédié)**

 ** _Chapitre III : Un Chat, Un Chien et Une Licorne_**

Le petit châtain accueillit le présentateur de What The Cut !? avec un immense sourire, et celui-ci poussa un "Salut, mon umpa lumpa !" en attrapant son cou d'une main et ébouriffant affectueusement sa toutouffe de cheveux avec le poing de la main droite. L'autre se débattit faiblement en riant, mais fit une moue faussement vexée en se détachant de lui.

–Tu as trouvé un autre surnom de personnage tout petit pour me qualifier, à ce que je vois, Chewbacca ! S'exclama le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks sans réussir à contenir son rire, l'expression hilare sur le visage du grand brun étant contagieuse.

Rapidement, les deux amis s'installèrent, et comme d'habitude, Richard sortit du sac d'Antoine comme un screamer, un immense sourire malsain déformant sa petite truffe de peluche de base adorable. Les collègues de YouTube parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, riant aux éclats et buvant tranquillement des bières, les personnalités de Mathieu se joignant parfois à leur conversation, et le Patron était tout simplement installé avec eux, Richard sur les genoux, bavardant avec lui.

Richard avait naturellement l'esprit très mal placé, une nature perverse et un caractère vif et colérique, il était donc logique qu'il se lie d'amitié avec le Patron. Les deux débauchés sexuels s'entendaient à merveille, même si leur amitié était assez étrange : ils parlaient de tout, ensemble, surtout de sexe, bien évidemment, aucun sujet n'était tabou, partant simplement de leurs positions favorites et allant jusqu'aux MST qui pourrissaient leur quotidien. La petite peluche marron et le grand homme en noir formaient le duo des parfaits "psychopathes-pervers-pédophiles", ils adoraient se toucher parfois, s'étaient vus nus des tas de fois, mais étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais copulé ensemble –si on exclut les partouzes– et aucun des deux n'était directement attiré par l'autre. C'était pour cela qu'on qualifiait leur liaison d'amitié, même si ce terme était assez hypocrite dans leur cas. Ou alors, une sorte d'amitié étrange était né entre les deux personnages dépravés, mais au bout d'un certain temps…

Tandis que le Patron parlait à Richard de sa nouvelle cible à baiser, une "licorne vivante aux cheveux arc-en-ciel et parfaitement vierge de tout contact sexuel", si on citait ses dires, les pensées de Richard vagabondèrent jusqu'à un certain mois de mars 2013, et même bien avant toute cette aventure sur Internet.

 _Nous étions en juillet 2005, Antoine avait 14 ans. C'était un adolescent assez ordinaire, il avait des notes un peu plus élevées que la moyenne, adoraient les jeux vidéo et tout ce qui en découlait, la musique rock ainsi que le théâtre. Mis à part ses cheveux catastrophiques, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et banal. Mais il y avait un détail qui le démarquait des autres, un détail caché, et pourtant, un détail très important… Il était schizophrène. C'était une forme de schizophrénie assez rare et étrange, car la seule et unique voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête, sa partie sombre, s'était téléportée dans Richard, sa peluche qu'il ne quittait pas depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était comme si le petit chien avait pris vie, ou alors que le diable en personne avait pris possession de son corps, et c'était un peu le cas. Richard était vivant. Il était fait entièrement de tissu et de matière avec laquelle on faisait habituellement les peluches, pourtant… Mais il avait une conscience, des sentiments et des sensations. Souvent, il se sentait à l'abandon, soit nonchalamment abandonné sur le lit d'Antoine ou alors laissé sur une étagère poussiéreuse, s'ennuyant à mort, entouré de tous ces objets inanimés, contrairement à lui. Lui aussi, aurait aimé vivre, sans devoir se cacher des autres, sans être un simple objet. Richard voulait être vivant. Parfois, quand les parents d'Antoine s'absentaient, il explorait l'appartement, s'il était suffisamment chanceux, vu que son créateur laissait bien souvent la porte de sa chambre fermée, et le petit chien dont un œil manquait ne pouvait bien évidemment pas l'ouvrir._

 _Mais un jour, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer en détails, vu que cela commençait à dater, Richard avait pris forme humaine. Il était le double d'Antoine, à quelques différences près : il dépassait le brun d'une dizaine de centimètres et il lui manquait un œil, son côté borgne était maladroitement cousu comme sous sa forme de peluche. Son unique œil était animé d'un air sournois et presque malsain, il paraissait plus sombre que celui d'Antoine. Richard avait alors préféré garder ce secret pour lui, même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de vivre, à promptement parler. Cependant, il avait connu des bonheurs qu'un objet ne pouvait pas connaître, qui était réservé aux vivants : celui de pouvoir manger, ou juste dormir. C'était idiot, mais Richard était fou de joie lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à la maison des Daniel et faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. A compter du jour où il était devenu humain, ce n'était plus une simple peluche, et secrètement, il portait fièrement le nom de Richard Daniel._

 _Malheureusement –ou heureusement ? —pour lui, Richard avait fait la connaissance du Patron, de la famille des Sommet. Pour une convention, justement en ce mois de mars 2013, Mathieu et ses personnalités étaient venues à Paris. Richard ne s'en était guère soucié, mais il avait eu tort. Pour sortir, il mettait toujours une capuche qui cachait presque entièrement son visage identique au créateur farfelu de WTC, et sortait tard, attendant toujours que celui-ci s'endorme ou soit absent de l'appartement. Il trainait dans les coins les plus reculés et sombres de la capitales, dans les bordels en tous genres, dans de simples bars plutôt voués à la faillite, en bref, dans les endroits où l'on ne le reconnaitrait pas. Depuis son adolescence –si on pouvait dire ça comme ça–, il cachait sa véritable identité, car en vérité, il avait peur. Au départ, Antoine avait failli se faire interner dans un asile psychiatrique, justement à cause de lui. A l'époque, Richard s'était dit avec crainte que si jamais on découvrait qu'il était également un humain, ils auraient des ennuis inimaginables. Plus tard, il ne voulait pas que suite à la rencontre de lui et d'un fan lambda de son créateur, son identité secrète soit révélée au grand jour sur Internet._

 _Internet, c'est comme un vibromasseur : c'est bien seulement lorsque l'on sait s'en servir de la bonne manière._

 _Donc, revenons-en à cette fameuse soirée, où Antoine et Mathieu avaient décidé de faire nuit blanche dans un bar et où Richard comptait bien démonter les petites jumelles taïwanaises de son bordel favori. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la rue où se trouvait cet établissement reculé des autres et discret vu de l'extérieur, quelqu'un le héla :_

 _–Antoine ? Je savais pas que tu fréquentais des bordels, t'es peut-être pas aussi coincé que t'en as l'air, finalement…_

 _Le sang de Richard se glaça dans ses veines. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de celui qui venait de parler : c'était le Patron. Il décida de ne pas répondre et accéléra le pas. Mauvaise idée : alors qu'il courrait presque, fuyant l'homme en noir comme la peste, un grondement sourd résonna à ses oreilles, puis une main puissante s'agrippa à son épaule droite, avant de le plaquer brutalement contre un mur noir et sali par le temps. Le Patron semblait fulminer, les dents serrées et tenant au passage une cigarette à peine entamée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs rien que de derrière les verres charbonneux de ses lunettes, et malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus petit que Richard –même si c'était le plus grand des Sommet, vu qu'il dépassait Mathieu d'une vingtaine de centimètres et faisait la même taille qu'Antoine–, il était imposant et presque effrayant._

 _–Je déteste qu'on m'ignore, gamin. Tu…_

 _Le Patron interrompit sa phrase, semblant surpris, bouche bée, et Richard observa un peu sa cigarette qui manqua de tomber mais qui restait accrochée à sa lèvre inférieure comme par magie._

 _–C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? Bredouilla le Patron d'un air perdu._

 _Richard poussa un immense soupir, prit la main du Patron qui le retenait toujours aussi fermement contre le mur et la reposa délicatement le long de son corps, comme on repose un objet fragile, puis continua de fixer l'homme en noir d'un air neutre. Richard était mauvais pour mentir, ce n'était pas un manipulateur de talent comme l'était le Sommet en face de lui, donc il était inutile d'inventer des histoires auxquelles le plus grand criminel d'Europe ne croirait pas une seule seconde. Aussi, il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci allait lui aussi vers le quartier empli de bordels qu'il aimait tant. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis essaya de regarder l'autre droit dans les yeux._

 _–Je ne suis pas Antoine, affirma-t-il calmement de sa voix cassée au timbre grave, si différente de la voix de son créateur._

 _Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant plus d'une minute, un moment pas vraiment gênant ou pesant, car les deux réfléchissaient._

 _–Attends… Chuchota le Patron en le fixant du coin de l'œil comme s'il parlait à un camarade de classe en essayant de ne pas se faire chopper par un professeur beaucoup trop sévère. Tu es Richard ?..._

 _Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, son œil foncé reflétant un "oui" silencieux._

Oui, c'était comme cela que tout avait commencé. Le Patron avait promis de garder son secret, à la seule condition que Richard l'aide dans ses noires affaires, pas comme un homme de main, mais plus comme un allié ou presque comme un espion parmi ses ennemis, qu'il collectionnait comme les MST qu'il avait choppées au cours de sa vie. Petit à petit, une sorte d'amitié s'était construite entre eux.

Soudain, Antoine se leva de sa chaise.

–Tu me la montres ? Demanda-t-il à Mathieu avec enthousiasme.

–Hein, qui ? Sa bite ? Fit Richard d'un air perdu, n'ayant pas suivi la discussion des deux vidéastes.

Antoine éclata de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux fous.

–Aussi, sourit le plus grand des deux, visiblement amusé par la référence de sa peluche aux nombreuses fanfictions yaoi qui existaient sur lui et Mathieu. Mais je voulais plutôt parler d'Étoile !

–Ah ouais, c'est vrai…

Cette soirée entre deux meilleurs amis était aussi un prétexte pour qu'Antoine vienne récupérer Étoile, le deuxième chat de Mathieu. Ça faisait un moment qu'il rêvait d'en avoir un.

–Tu verras, elle est super gentille, affirma le petit châtain en se levant. EH, LE GOTHIQUE, TU SAIS PAS OU EST ÉTOILE ?! Beugla-t-il soudain pour que Maitre Chat l'entende, étant à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci débarqua, et Richard comprit rapidement pourquoi son créateur lui avait donné ce surnom : il portait un slim noir déchiré au niveau des genoux, et des sortes de chaines métalliques y étaient accrochées vers le haut. Il portait un cardigan violet foncé, qui surmontait une chemise noire en cuir –oui, une chemise en cuir– dont le col était incrusté de petits pics gris. Il avait des mitaines noires, dont il ne se séparait probablement jamais, et son visage, Richard se retint de partir en fou rire : un pur chef-d'œuvre, avec du rouge à lèvre noir mat très délicatement appliqué sur ses lèvres aussi fines que celles des autres Sommet, un teint pâle beaucoup trop parfait, ou alors il avait appliqué un fond de teint sur son visage en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher à sa barbe de 3 jours ainsi qu'à sa moustache –si c'était le cas, chapeau bas, ce type était plus doué en maquillage que l'ex d'Antoine qui insupportait Richard au plus haut point–, et enfin, ses yeux étaient encadrés d'un eye-liner noir de jais, et même ses cils étaient surmontés d'une couche de mascara. Ses yeux jaunes se démarquaient particulièrement sur cet ensemble foncé. Pour couronner le tout, il avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, tout aussi noires, comme chez tout bon neko digne de ce nom.

Malgré tout, Richard éclata de rire, fort amusé par le style de cette nouvelle personnalité, se rapprochant d'une fusion maléfique entre la Fille et le meilleur ami du pervers. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas l'origine de son hilarité.

–Putain, tu vas à un carnaval, ou quoi ? Ricana le chien en peluche vers le neko sous forme humaine qui agita la queue d'un air excédé en feulant, ne partageant visiblement pas sa bonne humeur.

Un petit miaulement plaintif résonna soudain dans la cuisine, détournant l'attention des Sommet et des Daniel présents de Richard : il venait tout droit des bras de Maitre Chat. Richard n'avait même pas remarqué la petite chatte gris perle qui se lovait contre le neko avec crainte à cause du look d'épouvantail de l'autre taré. Antoine s'approcha doucement et se pencha vers elle avec un doux sourire.

–Coucou, toi… Murmura-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer –même si c'était compliqué avec une coupe de cheveux comme la sienne. Je suis Antoine, ton nouveau maitre. Tu es Étoile, c'est ça ?...

Il tendit la main et caressa doucement sa tête. Richard nota que celle-ci était toujours aussi apeurée, et ses immenses yeux ambrés, se rapprochant énormément de l'orange, était grands ouverts d'appréhension.

–Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à moi, expliqua Maitre Chat en soupirant, elle a peur de devoir me quitter, elle s'est habituée à vivre ici… Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens lui rendre visite quelques fois ?

Sa voix était très mielleuse même si avec un accent triste, il séparait bien les mots et articulait la prononciation de ses phrases, respectant également les liaisons, comme un vieillard. Il énervait déjà Richard, avec ses airs de duc travesti du XIXème siècle.

Alors qu'Antoine s'apprêtait à lui répondre un "non, non, pas du tout" calme et gentil, Richard l'interrompit brusquement en sautant sur la table de la cuisine pour qu'on le remarque, partant ainsi des genoux pourtant si confortables du Patron, qui avait gardé le silence.

–Si, moi, ça me dérange, gronda-t-il froidement en fixant l'émo bizarre droit dans les yeux, comme d'un air de défi, l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que tu peux répliquer ? Tu as toi-même demandé la permission".

Il regarda ensuite Antoine, qui leva les yeux au ciel en s'excusant brièvement. Il entreprit de prendre Étoile dans ses bras, et celle-ci poussa un miaulement terrorisé en plantant ses griffes dans les vêtements de la personnalité narcissique de Mathieu, les déchirant au passage, et Richard eut comme un sentiment de satisfaction en voyant la mine désolée du chat à l'idée de quitter son petit animal, mais aussi son air déconfit en voyant que ses fringues de Dracula étaient détruites.

–Elle s'habituera… Soupira Mathieu. Déjà que Wifi t'adore, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il en soit rapidement de même pour elle…

–Salut les putes ! S'exclama joyeusement Richard en guise d'au revoir, prit son élan et sauta dans les bras d'Antoine, puis ricana en voyant qu'Étoile le regardait comme s'il fut un extraterrestre et qu'à quelques mètres de là, Maitre Chat feulait d'un air mécontent en agitant la queue, cette fois furieusement.

–Sérieux, Richard… Grogna Antoine en fronçant les sourcils. T'es pas un bébé, pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans mon sac, comme d'habitude ? Là, tu terrorises Étoile.

–Parce qu'elle, c'est un bébé, peut-être ? Rétorqua Richard en se mettant bien à l'aise dans les bras du vidéaste. Et puis, on va faire connaissance… Moi, c'est Richard, la chatte, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en baissant les oreilles.

Une fois que tout le monde salua les invités, ils partirent, et Richard était d'autant plus de bonne humeur grâce au Patron qui lui avait soufflé juste avant qu'il ne parte : « T'inquiète, je m'occupe déjà de faire chier le chat tous les jours, si ça peut te rassurer. J'avais remarqué que tu l'aimais pas trop. »

Durant tout le chemin vers l'appartement d'Antoine, Richard ne cessait de parler à Étoile avec un immense sourire imprimé sur la tronche, même si elle semblait ne pas l'écouter. Quant à Antoine, il était heureux d'avoir enfin un chat, et en plus aussi adorable.

OooO

Jade bailla longuement et roula sur le lit, pour se retrouver aussitôt collée contre un corps chaud à l'odeur enivrante. Elle sourit doucement en soupirant de bonheur, toute lovée contre cette personne rassurante. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle était bien, la tête posée sur le torse musclé et couvert de cicatrices, caressant du bout des doigts le ventre de l'homme, descendant machinalement la main, qui était animée d'une douce chaleur. Une voix grave retentit à son oreille, la faisant frissonner de tout son corps, l'arrachant brusquement à ce doux moment de béatitude :

–T'as décidé de me faire bander dès le matin, gamine ? Continue, ça m'excite…

Elle comprit avec honte qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du boxer noir du criminel, et qu'elle le caressait encore et toujours, comme on caresse machinalement un chat en s'endormant paisiblement. La jeune femme aux cheveux arc en ciel se redressa d'un bond avec un petit cri, puis vit la mine hilare du Patron, qui se redressa en s'étirant tranquillement.

–Moi qui pensais faire grasse mat', bailla le Sommet en se grattant le haut du cou, toujours aussi souriant, je vais devoir me branler, je ne tiens pas à être de mauvaise humeur dès le début de la journée… A moins que veuilles me voir de mauvaise humeur, gamine ?

Il plongea ses yeux rouges directement dans les siens qui devaient probablement être roses –sales traitres de yeux–, comme si sa question était rhétorique, ou simplement comme si c'était une affirmation de quelque chose d'évident. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, puis continua, à quatre pattes, adorant vraisemblablement se déplacer de cette manière. Quant à elle, elle recula maladroitement sur le derrière en s'aidant avec les mains et les pieds d'un air pas vraiment charmeur. Il progressait lentement, mais avait plus de grâce, et plus de sensualité. Soudain, Jade sentit que ses mains n'avaient plus d'appui, mais constata que le Patron était beaucoup trop proche d'elle, et continua de reculer dans le vide, jusqu'à tomber en arrière. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un choc violent entre l'arrière de son crâne et le plancher sombre de la chambre du pervers, elle le sentit la saisir fermement par le col de son tee-shirt, puis la tirer beaucoup trop fort vers l'avant, si bien qu'elle poussa un autre cri et tomba sur le torse de monsieur tout-sourire, qui s'était laissé basculer en arrière afin d'obtenir cette position qui était peut-être gênante et inconfortable pour Jade, mais si plaisante pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle vit qu'elle était très proche de son visage, et resta un moment scotchée en le fixant, mais se rattrapa rapidement en se relevant d'un air maladroit. Etrangement, il ne suivit pas le mouvement et restait allongé, souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches. Alors elle comprit : elle était assise à califourchon sur quelque chose de très dur, ce quelque chose étant collé d'un air ferme contre son point faible féminin. Elle mit deux longues secondes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, puis se leva d'un bond en rougissant de honte jusqu'aux oreilles, et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle entendait l'homme en noir rire de son rire démoniaque depuis sa chambre.

–TU… TU REESSAYES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE ME VIOLER, JE TE CRAME ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui décrocha au Patron un autre éclat de rire pervers.

Elle ferma rapidement la porte à clé, encore haletante. Elle vit que ses vêtements étaient couverts de sueur et s'en débarrassa. Etait-ce le stress, l'excitation ou les deux ? En voyant l'état de sa culotte, elle vit que c'était ce qu'elle craignait : elle était excitée, et pas qu'un peu. Son fantasme était décidément fort…

« Ne t'attache pas trop à lui, Jade, car même si c'est le seul qui n'a pas peur de toi, il veut simplement te baiser. Mieux vaut rester vierge et seule plutôt qu'avec le cœur brisé. »

Ses pensées firent tristement soupirer la jeune femme. Elle était destinée à être seule. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, elle voulait au moins garder sa dignité plutôt que de devenir la soumise d'une nuit d'un psychopathe. Avant, tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher à cause de sa grande beauté, même s'ils connaissaient le risque, terminaient physiquement blessés ou carbonisés, les émotions de la jeune femme la dépassant à chaque fois. Le seul qui n'abandonnait pas était le Patron, son fantasme secret, le pire parmi tous les désirs qu'elles avait pu avoir au cours de sa vie.

Elle préféra chasser les sombres souvenirs de son passé qui commençaient à refaire surface et se glissa sous la douche, se laissant doucement apaiser par l'eau gelée –elle supportait toutes les températures–, et s'adonna lentement au plaisir solitaire qu'elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps.

OooO

Le Patron ne cessait de fixer Maitre Chat avec un immense sourire depuis cinq bonnes minutes, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il avait rejoint le criminel dans la cuisine. Cela commençait à l'énerver et il feula légèrement en tournant la tête vers lui :

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? T'as un problème à régler, le pédo ? Grinça-t-il.

–Non, non, je t'admire seulement, petite boule de poils… Affirma l'homme en noir dont le sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait le neko ouvrir le frigidaire.

–Mouais, c'est ça… Marmonna le concerné d'un air suspicieux en se servant du lait, avant de refermer fermement la porte du frigo. Je suis sûr et certain que tu manigances quelque chose…

–Mais absolument pas, rho ! S'écria le criminel d'un air faussement offensé. J'ai le droit de sourire, quand même ?

Le chanteur s'appuya contre le frigo en ouvrant sa bouteille.

–Un psychopathe qui sourit est forcément mauvais signe, du moins, pour les autres… Grogna le félin en portant ses lèvres aujourd'hui sans aucune trace de maquillage au goulot de sa bouteille, avant de se stopper net dans son geste en entendant le Patron ricaner d'un air mauvais.

–PUTAIN, mais pourquoi tu te marres ?! Feula-t-il, tiltant soudainement. Tu as encore touché à mon lait, c'est ça ?!

Son frère d'esprit ne répondit pas, s'occupant d'allumer une cigarette avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de tirer une latte avec la classe qui le caractérisait. Il la porta à ses doigts, la retira de sa bouche d'un geste coutumier, puis en souffla la fumée malodorante pour le nez sensible du neko, l'ignorant royalement mais toujours avec un immense sourire.

–Non mais attends, Mathieu ne pourra pas faire les courses avant la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. T'en as pas marre, de gâcher des aliments avec ton sperme ?!

–Je ne les gâche pas, gamin, répondit enfin le pervers d'un air très sérieux. Correction : je les améliore. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je me suis branlé dans ta boisson divine ?

Le neko était choqué par tant de culot.

–Bon, puisque tu ne me crois pas…

Le Patron poussa un immense soupir extrêmement exagéré en se levant comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain, puis lui prit la bouteille des mains, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

–Regarde, je vais en boire une gorgée pour te prouver que je n'y ai rien mis de douteux.

Il se mit à boire, d'abord par petites gorgées, avant de commencer à ingurgiter le liquide blanc comme une véritable bière, le menton relevé, laissant supposer qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans la bouteille. Maitre Chat paniqua et lui tint un peu le bras pour qu'il cesse.

–Ok, ok, je te crois ! Dit-il précipitamment en lui reprenant la bouteille. Je te crois, désolé, j'arrête de te sous-estimer, promis…

–M'en voilà ravi, gamin.

Maitre Chat soupira en secouant légèrement la bouteille, constatant qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un fond, mais entreprit de la boire cul-sec, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, puis d'afficher une mine de dégoût le plus total.

–PATRON, BORDEL ! Fulmina-t-il en sortant les griffes et en balançant la bouteille au sol.

–Eh, calme-toi, minou, fit calmement le troll du siècle en mettant ses deux mains devant lui comme signe d'inoffensivité. T'avais promis de ne pas me sous-estimer, après, c'est ton problème…

–Mais putain de merde, cracha le neko, furieux, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que monsieur est dégueulasse au point de boire son propre sperme et d'y prendre du plaisir ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi toujours MOI ?!

–Bon, de 1, continua le pervers avec un calme olympien qui avait le don d'agacer son frère d'esprit malgré lui, je suis sûr que tu t'auto-suces, vu comment les nekos sont souples, donc tu es mal placé pour dire ça…

–Ce n'est pas pareil, ronchonna le gothique en agitant la queue, moi, je recrache.

–Tu vois. De 2, j'aime bien que t'aies un avant-goût de ma semence, je suis certain que tu prendras du plaisir à me sucer la queue et à me lécher avec ta petite langue râpeuse, c'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne deviennes ma petite pute…

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces douces menaces, il avançait lentement avec un sourire malsain, faisant d'autant plus feuler le neko.

–Toujours en train d'essayer de désespérément draguer Maitre Chat, à ce que je vois, Patron… Rit doucement une voix cristalline à l'entrée de la cuisine, vers laquelle les deux hommes se tournèrent immédiatement avec surprise et effarement, avant de pousser le même cri de stupeur :

–FIONA !

 **Merci de me laisser vos reviews, chers lecteurs !**


	5. Chapitre IV : Un Dernier Salut Avant

**Hey, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué (kfdinfesiuv), mais récemment c'était l'anniversaire de Mathieu Sommet, et j'avais aucune idée de comment lui souhaiter alors beuzous ! (l'intro à chier...)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 ** _Chapitre IV : Un dernier salut avant l'adieu_**

Ils la regardaient d'un air sidéré, ce qui la fit doucement rire. Avait-elle changé à ce point ? Elle posa alors sa valise au sol, s'approcha d'eux, puis les serra dans ses bras, chacun son tour. Maitre Chat la serra maladroitement, déstabilisé, quant au Patron, son étreinte s'éternisa un moment, et Fiona crut étouffer au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il la relâcha soudain, la laissant respirer librement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

–C'est bien Fiona, déclara le Patron vers Maitre Chat : j'ai senti son odeur, elle sent toujours les gâteaux de Noël, comme si elle s'était roulée dans de la cannelle.

Son frère d'esprit haussa un sourcil, non pas parce qu'il était étonné par l'affirmation du pervers –il avait l'habitude que celui-ci passe par des pistes différentes de celles des autres–, mais parce qu'il semblait ne pas croire au fait que Fiona se trouvait bien là, que c'était elle.

–C'est… Une histoire assez longue, rit un peu la petite intellectuelle qui était maintenant aussi rousse qu'un renard. Je vous la raconterai plus tard, je veux voir le Geek, là ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant joyeusement, avant de déguerpir vers la chambre du gamer.

Elle croisa sur le chemin une grande femme élancée aux formes qui semblaient parfaites, vêtue d'une robe violet sombre et aux cheveux plus colorés que ceux d'un personnage de manga. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec une expression faciale qui semblait traduire son étonnement, comme si Fiona était une intruse.

–Qui êtes-vous ?... S'enquit l'adolescente en s'avançant vers elle, son enthousiasme ayant légèrement chuté de quelques degrés pour laisser place à de la perplexité.

–Heu… Je suis Jade, je séjourne ici avec ma sœur le temps de trouver un habitat… Répondit maladroitement celle-ci.

Fiona lui fit son plus beau sourire.

–Je m'appelle Fiona, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Jade !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, comme elle l'avait fait pour les deux personnalités, et entra en trombe dans la chambre de celui qu'elle avait fait attendre si longtemps.

Celui-ci était affalé sur son lit, emmêlé dans sa couette, vêtu simplement d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, sans sa casquette, jouant sur sa 3DS, sûrement à Pokémon ou Majora's Mask. Sa chambre était comme d'habitude en bazar : des mangas sans leurs couvertures, des mouchoirs usagés, des emballages de bonbons et de sucreries diverses et variées traînaient au sol, mais son bureau n'était pas mieux : une assiette de biscuits était là, même si la plupart des miettes étaient renversées à côté, et des tas de dessins et esquisses dans un style très manga s'éparpillaient sur le clavier du plus petit des Sommet. Cette ambiance était chaleureuse, pour Fiona, elle caractérisait bien son occupant… D'ailleurs, en la voyant entrer de cette manière dans son repère, le no-life poussa un petit cri peu viril en se cachant à moitié sous ses draps, un réflexe adorable qui lui était propre lorsqu'il était surpris.

–Geek ?... Fit-elle timidement avec un sourire en se mettant à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants autour de son doigt fin.

–F… Fiona ?... Balbutia celui-ci, pris au dépourvu, et baissa légèrement la couverture, ne découvrant que ses immenses yeux bleus, sûrement pour l'observer. Tu… Mais…

Il avait l'air choqué, et lorsque le Geek l'était, la jeune fille savait qu'il allait être en état de mort cérébrale pendant un moment. Elle entreprit alors de courir rapidement vers lui, avant de sauter dans ses bras pour finalement l'étreindre très fort, l'embrassant sur les joues, dans le cou et sur les lèvres, à présent allongée sur lui vu qu'elle l'avait fait basculer en arrière lorsqu'elle avait bondi sur lui.

–N… Nom de Dieu, Fiona… Chuchota le gamer, les yeux écarquillés. Tu… Comment ?... Raconte-moi…

–Autour d'un chocolat chaud, peut-être ?

La rouquine lui lança un regard des plus espiègles qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur, et il hocha la tête avec un immense sourire niais, sentant ses joues se tinter de rose. Quelques secondes, les yeux de biche de l'adolescente fixèrent ceux du jeune homme. En l'espace d'un bref instant, la bulle qui symbolisait leur relation s'était recréée. Pas une multitude de mots, ou de gestes romantiques, ou même de questionnements lassants. Ils avaient toujours su communiquer par le regard, ils étaient comme connectés l'un à l'autre. Deux jeunes gens dont la passion amoureuse ne faisait que commencer doucement…

OooO

–Jade ?...

La timide voix d'Agatha avait résonné tout près de l'oreille de la Fille du Feu, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

–Oui, Agatha ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers son amie d'enfance.

On aurait dit un soleil, un beau matin de juillet. Agatha portait comme d'habitude une tenue de rouge et de noir, ses couleurs préférées : un collant couleur carmin, strié de traits sombres, une minijupe qui faisait penser aux robes "ballons", faite de cuir noir, un corset rouge attaché par quatre ceintures noires, un haut très décolleté et un peu opaque aux longues manches qui se terminaient par des bracelets rock, un ras-du-cou avec de fines chaines accrochées à celui-ci, puis un nœud de tulle tout aussi noir, accroché dans ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit. Son visage était resplendissant, elle affichait le plus beau des sourires, les joues teintées de rose. Jade ne l'avait jamais vue aussi radieuse.

–Je… Je peux te confier quelque chose ? Sourit sa sœur adoptive, presque tremblante de joie.

–Allez, je vois que tu ne tiens pas en place… Remarqua Jade en riant doucement. Dis-moi tout, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça…

La brune aux yeux violets se mordit un peu la lèvre, les yeux brillants.

–Tu… Tu vois… Commença-t-elle de sa voix timide, murmurant presque. En bref… Cette nuit, Mathieu et moi n'avons pas fait que dormir… Si… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle devint presque immédiatement aussi rouge que son corset, mais toujours avec ce sourire d'un enfant qui vient de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Jade fut très surprise, mais heureuse pour Agatha. Celle-ci se confiait toujours à la jeune femme, elle était devenue sa grande confidente, mais cela ne la dérangeait pour rien au monde.

–C'est génial, ça ! S'exclama joyeusement la colérique, sincèrement folle de bonheur pour elle. Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments en première où ?...

–C'est là que ça se complique… En… En fait, personne n'a rien avoué à personne, ça s'est juste passé et… Voilà.

Jade haussa un sourcil. Agatha était quelqu'un de très sentimental et de sensible, elle savait donc que celle-ci n'allait pas perdre sa virginité sur un coup de tête, même pour quelqu'un qui lui plairait énormément.

–En fait…

Le grand sourire d'Agatha réapparut aussi vite qu'il s'était effacé.

–…Mathieu m'invite à une convention de trois jours, il me propose d'aller l'accompagner, je vais profiter de ce moment pour tout lui dire !

–C'est une super idée, approuva Jade, attendrie par l'enthousiasme de son amie. Et… Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

–Demain matin ! Jade, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je… Je…

Elle éclata de rire en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui la fit également rire. Leur câlin fraternel s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce qu'Agatha se détache enfin de Jade.

–Je vais préparer ma valise ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Bonne chance, ma petite Agatha qui est devenue grande !

Un éclat de rire cristallin lui répondit. Jade secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. Décidément, lorsqu'Agatha était heureuse, elle savait répandre sa bonne humeur dans son entourage... Et si la petite brune écumait littéralement de joie, c'était réciproque pour Jade, qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur.

OooO

 _Pourquoi les pires malheurs n'arrivent qu'aux personnes qui nous sont les plus chères, et si le destin existe, pourquoi est-il si cruel ? pourquoi punit-il les innocents ?_

C'était ce que Jade se disait, observant silencieusement l'écran de son portable, ainsi que le dernier message d'Agatha. Elle sentait que son corps était brûlant, mais de la sueur froide perlait sur son front et ses genoux tremblaient. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle n'avait jamais froid. Sauf que cette nuit-là était particulièrement glaciale. Quelqu'un était mort.

Restituons le contexte afin que le lecteur comprenne ce qu'il se passe :

C'était le troisième jour de la convention, Agatha et Mathieu allaient rentrer le lendemain matin, et Jade était impatiente de savoir si celle-ci avait passé un bon moment. C'était peut-être le cas, les premiers jours, mais ce soir-là…

A 21h20, Jade reçut un message d'Agatha, qui disait :

« _Elle va me tuer. Jade je t'aime très fort._ »

Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris, pensant que celle-ci lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût. Mais ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était que le message était bourré de fautes de frappe, ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Agatha. Jade frémit, assez inquiète, et répondit rapidement :

« _Qui ?_ »

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, à peine lisible, comme si c'était un homme saoul qui avait écrit :

« _Je suis cachée mais elle me cherche._ »

Elle poussa un petit cri. Jamais Agatha ne ferait ça en temps normal, jamais. Elle était en danger, Jade le sentait, même à distance.

« _Ne me venge pas. Mathieu l'aime elle_. »

« _Ils doivent être heureux_. »

« _AGATHA TU ES OU PUTAIN ?!_ »

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle retint son souffle, n'obtenant pas de message. Elle envoya des mots paniqués à sa chère amie, même si elle savait que cela n'allait servir à rien.

« _Adieu_ »

Un seul mot, à peine compréhensible tant les lettres y étaient emmêlées, mais qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur de la pauvre jeune femme. Agatha était morte, elle devait s'y résoudre. Jade pouvait sentir ce genre de choses, en l'occurrence le fait qu'Agatha n'était plus de ce monde. Des larmes brûlantes se mirent soudain à ruisseler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle lâcha son portable au sol. Elle se recroquevilla difficilement sur elle-même, comme si tous les membres de son corps étaient engourdis, puis poussa un faible sanglot, mêlant ses doigts fins à ses cheveux arc-en-ciel, puis commença à gémir en serrant les dents, d'une voix sans doute insupportable, mais qui retranscrivait sa douleur intérieure, son impression de solitude. Elle revoyait Agatha sous sa plus belle forme, se la remémorant, se souvenant de son immense joie d'il y avait à peine quelques jours, du bonheur même peint sur son visage d'ange, de son insouciance. Lentement, l'esprit de Jade commença à décortiquer les messages envoyés par celle qui avait été l'un de ses seuls soutiens dans cette vie si injuste. Elle les avait sûrement envoyés en panique, elle avait dû se dépêcher. _Elle_ était sa tueuse, mais pourquoi ? Elle avait mentionné Mathieu. Il y avait un lien. _Elle_ était prête à tuer, car c'était sûrement une folle, folle amoureuse du petit châtain. Mathieu détestait les meurtres, or c'était ce qu'il s'était produit. Et les derniers messages… Agatha ne souhaitait juste pas que Jade déchaîne sa colère sur Mathieu et… Et _Elle_ , au prénom inconnu… « Ils doivent être heureux. » La jeune femme aimait beaucoup la littérature, les textes à double-sens, usait souvent de figures de style, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou pour d'autres occasions. Ce message sous-entendait probablement que Jade ne devait pas mentionner le meurtre, laisser ce couple vivre… Jade gémit encore, d'une voix étouffée par les larmes salées qui coulaient jusqu'à dans son cou, créant une sensation désagréable. Sa Colère aurait pu servir à quelque chose, au moins une fois ! Elle aurait pu tuer, torturer cette meurtrière !

–Ne t'inquiète pas, Agatha… Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, créant des flammes bleues de ses mains délicates, avant de les faire disparaître. Je respecterai ta dernière volonté, je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de… D' _Elle_ …

–Rainbow Dash ? Tu parles toute seule ?

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers le Patron qui était assis juste auprès d'elle, la mine étonnée. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, en train de l'observer avec anxiété ? Jade vit qu'il n'y avait aucun air moqueur sur son visage. Il savait probablement être sérieux lorsque c'était le moment…

–Agatha… Elle… Elle est morte… Chuchota la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

Voilà qu'elle était faible à ses yeux, une nouvelle fois !

Contrairement à toute attente, le criminel haussa un sourcil.

–Comment ça ? Raconte-moi.

Elle ne fit que ramasser son portable en silence, puis lui montra sa courte conversation avec Agatha du temps où elle était encore en vie. Il fronça cette fois les sourcils, puis la prit dans ses bras, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

–Chiale pas, gamine. Brûle Alicia quand elle rentrera, moi non plus, je ne peux pas la blairer. Elle l'aura mérité. Elle t'a retiré ta seule source d'espoir.

–A… Alicia ?... Balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. C'est son nom ?...

–Ouais. C'est l'ex de Mathieu, une yandere complétement tarée et accro à lui. Elle avait disparu du paysage pendant un moment, mais elle est visiblement revenue… Je suis désolé. Crame-la.

Jade renifla en se cachant contre l'homme en noir, muette comme une tombe. Elle haïssait déjà Alicia, mais elle devait respecter sa promesse, Agatha serait contente.

Ses sanglots et ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas durant de longues minutes, mais le Patron n'abandonnait pas et continuait de l'étreindre.

« _Patron… Tu es rassurant et menaçant à la fois… Avec toi, je suis en sécurité mais aussi en danger… Tu tentes de me violer et la minute d'après, tu me consoles… Je vois en tes pensées que tes actes sont sincères, mais je ne comprends pas… Tu es contradictoire, Patron…_ »

OooO

–Combien de temps tu vas me séquestrer encore, enfoiré ? Grinça la jeune femme.

–Autant qu'il le faudra, ma belle…

Il essaya de lui caresser la joue, mais sa prisonnière lui mordit la main, ce qui le fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il essaya de relâcher sa main, mais sans succès : elle avait profondément planté ses dents blanches comme neige dans sa paume, le fixant d'un air arrogant et hautain à souhait. Il gémit un peu d'une voix aigüe, sous la douleur, et une perle de sang dévala le poignet de l'homme. Il n'arrivait pas à retirer sa main ! Il décocha soudain une gifle monumentale à la grande brune, qui tomba au sol sous le coup, déjà bien affalée au sol et attachée par les menottes qui l'empêchaient de se servir de ses propres mains. Sinon, elle l'aurait étranglé vif, c'était certain…

Un ricanement grave vint jusqu'aux tripes du blond, qui la regarda avec effarement. Oui, c'était elle qui riait, d'une voix bien trop grave, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle qui avait une si jolie voix fine et douce !

–Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me frapper encore ? Tu as perdu tes couilles, connard ? Le provoqua-t-elle en le fusillant de ses immenses yeux verts, toujours avec ce sourire effrayant. Battre une femme à terre, c'est certainement la seule chose dont tu es capable, espèce de bon-à-rien !

Sans prévenir, elle lui cracha au visage. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et de dégoût, puis s'empressa d'essuyer sa joue en grimaçant un peu.

–Oh, désolée, j'avais oublié que tu n'en n'avais pas, sourit sa prisonnière en se mettant confortablement contre le mur, s'installant en tailleur comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne m'effrayeras pas juste en m'enfermant dans mon propre appartement, et en m'attachant avec une pauvre paire de menottes, tu sais. Vas-y, déchaine-toi, cette mise en scène n'est pas inutile, tout de même ? Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de croupir avec une merde à mes côtés. Quand tu débutes quelque chose, termine, bordel ! C'est pas compliqué, si ? Pourquoi es-tu silencieux, gamin ? Rien à répliquer ?...

–Je veux qu'on parle, Eugénie.

–J'espère que ça ne va pas s'éterniser, allez, commence à parler, puis libère-moi, qu'on en finisse…

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, bientôt un chapitre assez révélateur sur les intentions d'Eugénie, un personnage qui sera enfin un peu plus développé !**

 **Surtout : Quelle relation ont le Patron et Jade ? Qui est cette Alicia ? Qui séquestre Eugénie et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il à lui dire ? La suite au prochain chapitre, et surtout merci à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux, les gens ! :333**


	6. Chapitre V : Cédric

**Moi être de retour, enfin !**

 **Enfin bon, avec ce début d'année scolaire mouvementé, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire les choses qui me plaisent... Assez parlé ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ou on découvre un peu mieux Eugénie et le mystérieux Cédric ! ^o^**

 **Vous aurez donc quelques nouveaux chapitres au court de ces vacances tant attendues :) Il y en a plusieurs qui sont déjà écrits, mais je préfère ne pas tout balancer d'un coup, évitons l'indigestion.**

 **Avec haine et amour, Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre V : Cédric_**

Ah, Eugénie… Cédric n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui lui était semblable, pas même sa jumelle : elle était unique en son genre. En plus de sa grande beauté, elle avait un caractère difficile, était vive d'esprit, intelligente, un peu ce genre de jeune femme parfaite. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui les liait, si Cédric n'était rien de tout ça ? Il fallait remonter à plusieurs années en arrière pour le comprendre…

 _– C'est qui, la fille, là-bas ?_ _  
– Elle ? Oh, une pute. Rien d'intéressant, tu sais...  
– Ça m'intéresse, moi.  
C'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire, dans un tout nouvel établissement pour Cédric. Il n'avait pas changé de ville, seulement de lycée. Il ne connaissait pratiquement personne, mais finalement, cela lui importait peu, car personne ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça... Sauf une personne. Il l'avait vue dès qu'il fut entré dans la cours. Elle était facilement repérable...  
Une grande jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs de jais, coupés en carré plongeant. Elle avait un visage typé slave, avec ses traits délicats et son petit nez fin légèrement retroussé. Ses yeux étaient en amande et avaient une rare couleur verte, comme de l'émeraude. Elle avait naturellement de longs cils, et son regard était souligné d'un coup de crayon charbonneux. Ses lèvres pulpeuses mais néanmoins délicates n'étaient pas maquillées, mais demeuraient cependant roses comme un bouton de fleur.  
Elle portait un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était inscrit le nom d'un groupe de métal que Cédric appréciait d'ailleurs et qui mettait sa poitrine avantageuse en valeur. Elle portait aussi un short noir déchiré moulant ainsi qu'un collant résille. Il y avait sur ses poignets de nombreux bracelets cloutés et à piques, ainsi qu'une bague représentant une tête de mort. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait des bottes à plateforme pas très délicates mais qui rendait l'ensemble de sa tenue et de sa silhouette très réussi.  
Elle parlait joyeusement avec une bande de gars qui avaient la même allure que leur amie. Cédric aurait juré qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part... Il avait alors demandé à une autre élève qui était cette fille. Celle-ci semblait ne pas beaucoup l'apprécier, vu la description qu'elle lui fit...  
– Elle se croit intéressante à s'habiller comme un phénomène de foire, a probablement baisé avec tous les gars avec lesquels elle traîne, se croit maline avec son "corps de déesse" et son visage d'ange. Elle écoute de la musique franchement craignos et on est toutes sûres qu'elle a sucé la moitié du corps enseignant, pour avoir des notes comme ça tout en ayant une vie sociale... Tu ne crois pas ?  
– Heu... Merci pour toutes ces informations fort précieuses, la remercia Cédric d'un air gêné, mais... Est-ce que vous savez comment elle s'appelle ?  
– Un vieux prénom de merde... Attends, ça va me revenir... Ah, voilà ! Eugénie !  
Cédric ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, choqué, puis décida d'aller rapidement vers ladite Eugénie. Était-ce... Elle ?_

Oui, il avait mis du temps à la reconnaître, à l'époque. Mais elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Cédric et elle s'étaient connus adolescents, en classe de 5ème, puis étaient devenus très rapidement meilleurs amis durant deux ans, mais Cédric avait dû changer de collège pour x raison. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue suite à une série de malentendus, mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il avait toujours conservé précieusement une seule photo d'eux, prise sur un toit de Nantes. Eugénie, adolescente, était considérée comme la plus laide de toutes les filles de son âge. Elle était peut-être douée en cours, en matière de dessin, en sport qu'elle pratiquait avec modération à cause de ses soucis pulmonaires er cardiaques, mais n'avait aucune qualité physique, en quelque sorte. Et dans un monde régi par les canons de beauté et là où seul le physique compte, comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un ait la moindre estime pour une fille qui n'était même pas fichu de faire du B ? Selon les autres, elle était hideuse, repoussante, presque inhumaine. Cédric avait toujours pensé qu'ils exagéraient, car lui, il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne, adorable, avec son petit charme à elle. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle… En faisant connaissance, ils s'étaient découvert de rares points communs : tous les deux étaient laids, repoussés par les autres à cause de cela, et avec des goûts particuliers, que ce soit au niveau vestimentaire, musicale ou autre. A force, il avait tout appris d'elle, il connaissait plus de détails sur Eugénie que sa propre sœur. Elle fut pour lui comme une sorte d'espoir, un espoir pour son futur, ses occupations. Il était devenu utile, il n'était plus _l'erreur_ de ses parents, le dernier de la classe qui était paumé et avait du mal à suivre, le gars bizarre aux goûts incompris, il était le seul et meilleur ami d'Eugénie. Ce qui lui donnait goût à la vie.

Il s'était promis, adolescent, que le jour où leurs chemins allaient de nouveau se croiser, il allait lui déclarer sa flamme. C'était niais, stupide, voir naïf, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? L'occasion s'était justement présentée, presque trois années plus tard, à la rentrée en première. Mais Eugénie était devenue parfaite. L'allégorie de la beauté féminine sur Terre, une déesse venue du ciel pour propager cette perfection sur cette planète impure. Mais lui, il n'avait pas changé. Cédric était toujours le même, toujours ce même gars ordinaire et un peu paumé. Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, qu'elle était sûrement casée… Eh bien non. Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, ils furent en couple, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne s'était jamais senti si comblé, si heureux, si complet, qu'avec la belle Eugénie. Ce n'était que vers la fin de leur année de terminale, lorsque le jeune homme avait 18 ans et elle 17, qu'ils firent leur première fois à tous les deux. Un jour, la grande brune lui avait confié qu'elle ne souhaitait perdre sa virginité qu'avec quelqu'un qui était important pour elle, à qui elle ferait entièrement confiance, qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur. Ça l'avait comblé de bonheur de savoir à quel point il comptait pour elle.

Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis, c'était un adorable couple, qui ne connaissait aucune pénurie d'amour. Après qu'Eugénie ait obtenu son bac mention Très Bien avec les meilleurs résultats de tout le lycée et lui sans mention –il était déjà heureux de l'avoir eu, c'était presque comme un miracle pour lui, mais il fallait dire que sa petite amie avait sur l'aider et l'encourager comme il le fallait–, ils avaient parlé de projets d'avenir, des études qu'ils voulaient faire. Afin d'économiser pour leurs futures écoles prestigieuses et toutes les autres contraintes, ils avaient effectué des tas de petits travaux. En fait, rien ne pressait vraiment, donc ils prenaient leur temps. Plusieurs années, ils avaient vécu comme ça.

En 2012, tous les deux avaient travaillé dans la même pizzeria, lui était serveur et elle livreuse. Un an plus tard, leur contrat devait s'arrêter là. Normalement, ils avaient tous deux assez d'argent pour subvenir à tous leurs besoins. D'ailleurs, c'était pour les 20 ans d'Eugénie qu'ils devaient arrêter. Mais, ce jour-là, tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu… Eugénie, le midi où ils devaient célébrer leur future nouvelle vie, donc celui de son anniversaire, n'était pas venue au lieu du rendez-vous. Laura, sa sœur jumelle, ainsi que Cédric, s'étaient d'abord inquiétés. Mais après, tout fut confus pour le jeune homme… Les jumelles avaient disparu, aucune nouvelle, rien. Seulement, deux semaines plus tard, Cédric reçut un appel de sa petite amie imprévisible. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son studio de l'époque. Il ne comprenait rien à rien, pensait qu'elle allait lui fournir des explications, mais celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait. C'était dit avec un petit sourire empli d'empathie, mais qui caractérisait bien Eugénie.

« Tu sais, je ne traîne jamais avec quelqu'un par pure pitié. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire la mère Thérèsa avec les autres si je n'y gagne pas quelque chose. C'est égoïste, tu trouves ? Non, Cédric, c'est sincère, et la plupart des gens pensent comme moi, ils ne s'assument juste pas, ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes avec un masque d'innocence, mais ce sont les pires de tous. Je ne suis pas hypocrite. Je ne te mentirai jamais. » Lui avait-elle un jour dit. Et c'était vrai. Elle avait simplement parlé d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré, n'y passant pas par quatre chemins, enfonçant directement le poignard droit dans le cœur du jeune homme égaré. Quelqu'un de mieux que lui ?... Mais en quoi ?... Pourquoi ?...

Plus tard, il avait appris qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, ce qui expliquait les deux années passées à Paris avec toute sa famille. Mais dès qu'elle allait revenir, il allait la retrouver… Et toutes ces questions qui l'avaient tant tourmenté, torturé, presque tué, durant ces deux longues et pénibles années, il allait les lui poser et la forcer à répondre.

 _Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as eu sur moi, Eugénie… Tu m'as brisé… Mon enveloppe charnelle est peut-être vivante, il paraît que mon cœur bat toujours, et même plus fort lorsque je pense à toi, le sang circule dans mes veines que j'ai essayé de trancher il y a un an, sans succès, tout ça, c'est en vie, mais mon esprit, mon âme, mon être, tu m'as définitivement détruit… Je t'aime… Tu es un monstre… Un magnifique monstre, le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus parfait que je n'ai jamais connu, mais un monstre quand même… Tu as su me tuer sans pour autant toucher à ce corps maudit, duquel je ne veux que me débarrasser au plus vite… Ton indifférence envers ma passion ardente est plus efficace qu'une bombe nucléaire. Je te hais, je t'aime._

C'était l'une des nombreuses lettres qu'il avait écrites pour elle, puis brûlée ensuite. On disait que c'était apaisant, de faire ça, mais au contraire… Oh, au contraire, les cendres de ces mots s'accumulaient comme les questions sans réponse qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il était comme devenu fou, il devait donc lui parler. Pour enfin connaître la vérité…

–Parle, puisque tu veux parler, puis relâche-moi !

Il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées à cause du cri strident d'Eugénie. Il poussa un triste soupir et s'agenouilla en face d'elle, assez loin tout de même, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attaquer, agressive qu'elle était.

–Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as quitté du jour au lendemain, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. Et… Des tas d'autres questions.

–Nous en avons déjà parlé, trancha-t-elle sèchement. J'ai rencontré une autre personne et j'en suis tombée amoureuse comme une gamine. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas continuer ma relation avec toi, même par gentillesse. Alors je t'ai quitté, histoire de ne pas créer de triangle amoureux débile.

Il vit qu'elle hésita sur les trois derniers mots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ?... Encore plusieurs questions supplémentaires.

–Eugénie… Murmura-t-il. Je sais tout ça, mais… On se connaissait depuis si longtemps, pour que tu me fasses confiance, pour qu'on puisse avoir une relation sexuelle, il m'a fallu patienter… Je sais que pour avoir confiance en quelqu'un, il te faut du temps, il faut que tu apprennes à le connaître… C'est pareil au niveau du sexe, tu ne te déshabilles pas pour le premier venu… Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais caché une relation trop longtemps, donc j'en déduis que tu connaissais ce… Ce type depuis seulement deux semaines. Mais alors, comment as-tu pu lui accorder cette confiance, t'offrir entièrement à lui alors que tu venais de le connaître ? Ça ne suit pas ta logique ! Je te connais, et…

–NON, tu ne me connais pas.

Elle l'avait interrompu si brusquement qu'il eut un sursaut. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris par cette froideur sans nom. Les magnifiques yeux de sa captive semblaient lancer des éclairs.

–Tu ne connais RIEN de moi, continua-t-elle avec mépris. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis véritablement, ce que je cache ! Si j'ai trouvé cette autre personne et que j'ai rompu avec toi, c'est qu'elle me ressemblait davantage. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'apprendre à la connaître trop longtemps, de toute façon, il est mieux que toi. Question suivante.

Cédric s'efforça de ne pas pleurer devant tant de cruauté envers lui, mais déglutit, renifla et chuchota, la voix tremblante :

–Qui… Qui est-ce ?... Qui est cette personne, qui arrive à te cerner parfaitement, qui est mieux que moi ?...

–Bon, déjà, fit froidement son ancienne petite-amie, c'est facile d'être mieux que toi, donc calme ton putain d'orgueil. Ensuite, MA vie ne concerne que moi. Tout ce que je peux te dire…

Elle esquissa un sourire de démon en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

–…C'est que si tu ne me relâches pas très prochainement, il viendra te buter. Et je peux te dire qu'il est inventif, que ce soit en matière de meurtre, de torture ou de viol…

Il déglutit à nouveau en se sentant pâlir, assez craintif.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt libre, promit-il tout bas.

Toute la journée, il la questionna. Elle évitait ses interrogations, transformait ses réponses, mais ne répondait jamais en allant droit au but comme elle le faisait d'habitude, signe qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. La dépression de Cédric le rongeait comme une gangrène. Elle savait que si elle ne lui fournissait pas les mots qu'il voulait, il allait tomber au fond du gouffre et ne plus jamais en ressortir, sans espoir, sans guide pour sa misérable vie. Le soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait derrière les toits de Nantes, propageant dans la pièce une lumière orangée rappelant du feu, il s'approcha enfin d'elle.

–Eugénie ?... Souffla Cédric, articulant à peine.

–Quoi.

–Je… Je t'aime…

–Moi non plus. Détache-moi, ou tu seras bientôt mort…

Il s'empressa de la détacher, au fond du gouffre, puis partit sans rien dire, la laissant seule dans son appartement. Elle ne savait pas que ses menaces ne changeraient rien…

Elle n'avait résolu aucune des énigmes qui tiraillaient son esprit, il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi il méritait ça… Ou plutôt, si, il avait compris une chose : toutes les certitudes qu'il avait eues à propos d'Eugénie, la seule personne qui lui avait accordé un temps soit peur d'importance, toutes ces choses qu'il pensait connaître d'elle, toutes ces informations qu'il croyait secrètes… Il ne connaissait rien, ne savait rien, s'était basé sur de fausses pistes… Il n'était rien. Il n'était pas important, il était vide et creux. Plus aucune envie de vivre. Aucun but dans la vie.

Elle l'avait achevé. Sans aucune pitié.

 _Je veux mourir._ Fut sa dernière pensée.

 **Pourquoi cette soudaine cruauté de la part d'Eugénie ? HEIN ? On le saura le moment venu... ^^**


	7. Chapitre VI : L'Intruse

**Saaalut. Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez court, mais qui sert de transition pour continuer un peu l'histoire. Je sais que j'ai été pas mal absente ces derniers temps, mais je n'avais ni le time ni l'inspiration, donc voilà.**

 **Merci à mes deux lecteurs que j'aime très fort même si je n'en connais qu'un, merci à tous ceux qui découvrent la fic et qui n'en sont tout simplement pas à là, merci à ma daronne de m'avoir mise au monde, et c'est parti pour un chapitre qui va comporter une Jade désepérée.**

 _ **Attentiooon ! Normalement, dans deux chapitres, il y aura la partie qui va** **VÉRITABLEMENT** **lancer l'histoire de LVEDD, la partie qui va tout déclencher, le vrai début des aventures, des intrigues et compagnie ! Vous êtes prévenus. Il arrive très bientôt, NORMALEMENT. Bon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire ça. **_

**Bonne lecture, petits flambys radioactifs ! ^O^**

 ** _Chapitre VI : L'Intruse_**

Cette nuit-là, Jade avait dormi dans les bras du criminel, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. C'était réconfortant, pour une fois. Premièrement, car il n'essayait pas de la soumettre à lui comme d'habitude, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il était un peu comme cette unique personne qui la comprenait, mais qui n'était plus. Agatha n'avait jamais eu peur de Jade, ne l'avait jamais repoussée. Comme lui. Alors elle avait bien dormi, malgré tout ça, blottie contre lui, presque allongée, comme s'il était sa peluche. Le matin, elle se réveilla en ne sentant plus la chaleur et l'odeur de l'homme en noir. La place où il était allongé à la base était froide, signe qu'il devait s'être levé depuis un moment. Pourtant, il avait pris soin de couvrir le dos de la jeune femme avec la couverture. Elle sourit faiblement en la serrant un peu contre elle, touchée par cette petite attention. Le Patron avait un caractère pour le moins étrange : c'était un pervers, le pire des malades mentaux –après Mathieu–, un psychopathe sans aucune vergogne, soit, mais il avait tout de même des manières de faire de gentleman, qui étaient presque grotesques en comparaison de ses "passe-temps", ou bien adorables, selon le point de vue de chacun.

« Un pervers poli, on aurait tout vu… » Pensa Jade en son for intérieur avec un sourire amusé, commençant à encore plus l'apprécier malgré tout.

Elle se redressa lentement en baillant, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre un minimum en ordre, vérifia si son tee-shirt over size n'avait pas accidentellement remonté durant son sommeil, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la réalité la rattrapa brusquement après qu'un faible sourire fut né sur ses lèvres : non, Agatha n'allait pas revenir. C'était Alicia et Mathieu. Il n'y avait plus Agatha. C'était tellement dur à croire, elle devait s'en persuader, il y avait encore l'espoir qu'Agatha soit en vie… Alors elle courut vers l'entrée, puis observa la personne qui était avec Mathieu : c'était une femme encore plus petite que Mathieu, qui devait avoir environ son âge, avec une jolie silhouette en poire. Elle possédait des cheveux d'un châtain extrêmement clair, un peu cendré, et un visage plutôt effrayant. Le vidéaste ressemblait un peu à un ange comparé à elle. Elle était assez jolie, ce n'était pas le problème, mais ce sourire, ces yeux avec lesquels elle le fixait, on aurait dit un vautour et sa proie. Mathieu savait-il tout de cette fille ?...

« _Ils_ _doivent être heureux_ »

Jade se souvint brusquement de cette phrase dite par sa meilleure amie quelques instants avant sa mort. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne devait pas les déranger, même pas mentionner sa mort ?...

–S… Salut, Mathieu ! Balbutia-t-elle avec un sourire forcé sans prendre la peine de saluer sa compagne.

–Ah, salut, Jade, lui répondit le vidéaste en souriant. Voici Alicia, ma petite amie…

Alicia lui fit un coucou de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jade déglutit.

–Et… Où est Agatha ?... Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

–Tu ne vas pas me croire… Hésita le petit châtain en se grattant la nuque. Juste avant qu'on ne parte, elle a décidé de partir en avance, sans rien me dire. Elle s'est comme volatilisée !

–A… Ah… C'est bizarre… Murmura la jeune femme, dont la gorge commençait à être douloureusement nouée, les mots qu'elle disait se transformant en chuchotements à peine audibles tant elle peinait à les articuler. Elle… Elle ne m'a rien dit…

Mathieu répondit par un petit soupir, Jade fouilla rapidement dans ses pensées : il n'en savait véritablement rien. Alors qu'elle reculait lentement pour laisser le petit couple s'embrasser à sa guise, elle regarda rapidement dans les mémoires d'Alicia, remontant à i peine deux jours. Elle ne vit pas tout en détail, mais il lui suffit de quelques bribes de souvenirs pour comprendre qu'elle était bel et bien l'assassin de sa chère sœur adoptive. Et voir cette innocence dans les yeux bleus de Mathieu, le voir enlacer cette femme autre qu'Agatha, cette meurtrière complètement folle… Elle porta sa main à la bouche, une soudaine nausée la prenant soudain, puis courut jusqu'aux toilettes vomir le peu de contenu qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire la vérité à Mathieu, elle ne pouvait venger Agatha en rien, d'aucune manière… Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement, ses larmes brûlantes roulaient à flot sur ses joues d'un teint pâle et olivâtre. Elle marcha en titubant vers la cuisine, recherchant le Patron qui devait probablement s'y trouver, presque comme par réflexe. Mais en entrant, elle vit une scène qui la glaça au plus profond de son être : l'homme en noir était en train d'embrasser fougueusement une grande brune élancée aux formes parfaites. Elle était pratiquement face à Jade, et elle put voir la beauté de ses traits et ses longs cheveux soyeux qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses vêtements étaient dans les tons noirs, révélant bien son corps avantageux. La femme désespérée recula lentement, comprenant qu'elle était de trop. Un instant, l'inconnue détacha sa bouche d'une jolie couleur rose de celle du criminel avec un sourire en coin, lui caressant la nuque, sûrement pour reprendre son souffle. Les yeux émeraude de la brune plantureuse croisèrent ceux de Jade, qui étaient d'une couleur violet pâle à ce moment-là.

La Fille du Feu, en cet instant, était trop démoralisée et écœurée pour prendre la peine de lire dans ses pensées, mais en entendant les murmures intérieurs qui s'étaient multipliés venant de la brune, elle comprit qu'elle aussi se posait des tas de questions quant à sa présence ici. Mais rapidement, comme si elle-même lisait également ses pensées, elle fronça les sourcils avec un parfait sourire démoniaque, tandis que le criminel contre lequel elle était collée lui mordillait sauvagement le cou, puis l'enlaça légèrement d'une jambe, comme si elle voulait faire passer un message à Jade. Elle continua alors de reculer en tremblant, puis décida de déchiffrer les pensées de l'espèce de succube devant elle.

« Tu crois que je suis une intruse, petite ? Faux. La seule intruse, ici, c'est toi. »

Ces deux phrases lui firent comme l'effet d'un choc électrique, et la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés prit la fuite hors de l'appartement, en larmes, paniquée. La grande brune semblait particulière. Déjà, elle ne pensait pas comme les autres. Normalement, si elle avait un commentaire à faire concernant Jade, elle aurait dû penser à elle à la troisième personne. Mais non, c'était comme si elle s'était directement adressée à la liseuse de pensées, donc soit elle était au courant de son don secret, soit elle était toujours comme ça. Menaçante, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Qui était cette fille ?! L'une des nombreuses prostituées du Patron, une aventure d'un soir ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire ?! Comme Alicia avec Agatha ?! Etait-elle réellement destinée à ça ?! Non, cela semblait plus compliqué…

Jade se laissa échouer sur un banc, la tête entre les genoux, seule au monde. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas gentille comme Agatha. Elle ne pardonnait pas. Et si cette intrigante voulait la réduire en poussière, elle n'allait pas la laisser faire sans rien dire. Sa tristesse et sa colère se fusionnaient parfaitement bien, ne faisant plus qu'un contenu homogène en elle. Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau rouges. Elle devait se défouler sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle devait se débarrasser de ce sentiment poison, même si elle savait que plus elle allait essayer, plus il allait envahir chacune de ses particules… Elle était bien _La_ _Fille_ _du_ _Feu_ …

 **ALLEEEEEEEZ BIENTÔT LE CHAPITRE QUI VA METTRE UNE** **ÉNOOORME** **CLAQUE A L'UNIVERS TOUT ENTIER.**

 **Patience, mes amis, patience...**


	8. Chapitre VII : Une Neko et une Peluche

**Ce chapitre est très court et sert juste de transition mais il est sympa quand même.**

 **Il aurait dû sortir depuis un mois environ, je crois que c'est ma faute ^^'**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, comme d'hab.**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre VII : Un Neko et Une Peluche_**

La Rebelle observait silencieusement le salon en bazar d'Antoine. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, probablement encore en train de dormir. Son nouveau maitre était très gentil avec elle, mais elle voulait tant retourner chez les Sommet… Plusieurs fois dans la même journée, elle s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle avait eue, de se faire passer pour un simple animal dans le but de se protéger de Maitre Panda. Son propre plan s'était retourné contre elle. Elle hésitait à venir voir Antoine et à tout lui avouer, qu'elle était humaine mais qu'elle se cachait et qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'osait pas, ou quelque chose la bloquait. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Maitre Chat, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une décennie. Il lui manquait affreusement. Elle poussa un immense soupir et se roula finalement en boule en fermant les yeux, s'apprêtant à piquer un petit somme, mais une voix grave et moqueuse l'en empêcha :

–Alors, la chatte, tu te fais chier ?

 _Putain, Richard…_

La neko agita les oreilles en feulant pour toute réponse, quand le chien en peluche sauta auprès d'elle, assez maladroitement, et elle se retint de rire face à ce petit truc qui essayait d'avoir l'air crédible. Il devait faire au moins deux têtes de moins qu'elle !

–Si tu veux, je te montrerais des vidéos intéressantes, continua le compère d'Antoine Daniel en s'installant en face de la créature féline au pelage gris perle. Ça me fait plaisir, si, si ! C'est dommage que tu sais pas parler, n'empêche… Peut-être que je devrais arrêter… T'en penses quoi ?

Elle le fixait d'un œil désintéressé et bailla longuement, dévoilant alors ses petits crocs blancs et pointus, et se mit dos à lui. Il la faisait sérieusement chier. Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire ?!

Malheureusement, Richard décida de prolonger sa conversation avec elle, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Elle aurait tant aimé lui clouer le bec…

En fin de compte, elle ne dormit pas, écoutant le récit de Richard sur ses putes favorites, en particulier Tatiana, la meilleure selon lui, et de ses pipes fantastiques… Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde : comment une vulgaire peluche, dépourvue de partie génitales, pouvait connaître ce sujet et le maitriser ? C'était ridicule. On aurait pourtant dit qu'il disait la vérité, précisant bien les détails de ses aventures sexuelles, de la fois où il avait rendu visite aux maternelles puis qu'il avait passé près d'une semaine au poste, avant que le Patron ne vienne le démerder… C'était assez drôle, en fait. Donc elle l'écouta, cette fois très amusée par ce jouet qui s'inventait une vie de criminel presque aussi riche et variée que celle de son meilleur ami. Il lui inspirait la pitié.

OooO

Jade courait dans une forêt à perte de vue, paniquée. Elle fuyait quelque chose. Derrière elle, une immense volute de fumée noire, qui progressait petit à petit en gagnant du terrain. Elle essayait vainement de lui envoyer des boules de feu, mais celles-ci étaient faibles à cause de la peur qui habitait leur créatrice, et se faisaient littéralement aspirer par l'espèce de monstre difforme qui poursuivait la jeune femme. Paniquée, la Fille du Feu essayait de prendre des chemins compliqués et sombres, espérant semer la chose. Elle regarda de nouveau derrière elle sans s'arrêter de courir, et vit que son traqueur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Soudain, son épaule heurta violemment un arbre, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Elle se sentit brusquement enveloppée par le monstre inconnu, et hurla, essayant de se débattre, mais sentit bientôt ses forces l'abandonner… Et la douleur insupportable de son épaule accentuait sa crainte…

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un cri. Le Patron était là. Jade se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, complètement paniquée. Elle avait dormi dans la chambre du criminel, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci était planté à côté du lit, l'air visiblement exaspéré, et tenait toujours fermement son épaule. La jeune femme cligna lentement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, et se passa les mains sur le visage, qui étaient moites. Elle inspira et expira profondément, et se détendit un peu lorsqu'il lâcha enfin son épaule qui lui parut d'abord désarticulée tant il l'avait secouée fort. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la grande brune de l'autre fois, une valise à la main, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux d'un air moqueur.

–Debout, dit enfin l'homme en noir en croisant les bras. Ta maison, c'est le canapé, maintenant.

Elle le regarda d'un air hébété, ne comprenant rien à rien.

-P… Pourquoi ?... Balbutia-t-elle, désemparée. Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...

–Eugénie va vivre ici, maintenant, rétorqua sèchement le Patron. Casse-toi.

–M… Mais… Patron… Murmura la pauvre femme, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes, se sentant profondément humiliée d'être chassée de la sorte, comme une malpropre.

Quant à ladite Eugénie, elle continuait de la regarder comme une bête de foire. Elle affichait à présent un immense sourire insolent, comme si elle la narguait. Jade se leva en tremblant, mais décida d'inspecter les pensées de la grande brune avant de sortir.

« Tu m'as l'air triste, _Jade_ … Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse du Patron ? » Eugénie poussa un petit ricanement incontrôlé. « Tu peux toujours courir, la seule chose que tu obtiendras de lui, c'est une nuit, voir deux, de baise. Rien de plus. Je suis l'élue, en quelque sorte. Tu ferais bien de dégager, maintenant, au lieu de me fixer comme une bête de foire. »

Jade partit brusquement, presque en courant, ce qui était un exploit vu que ses jambes lui paraissaient aussi molles que des spaghettis bien cuites. Eugénie était dangereuse, elle le savait. Si elle voulait se battre contre elle, elle pouvait laisser tomber ses pouvoirs. La comploteuse était invincible contre ça, comme la fumée de son cauchemar. Elle avait forcément un point faible, il n'en n'était pas possible autrement ! A présent, Jade la haïssait encore plus qu'avant. Le fait qu'elle ait un statut de favorite alors que ses seuls atouts étaient ses énormes seins, et aussi sa fierté qui était sérieusement touchée par la provocation de la malotrue.

–Tu peux savourer ton statut de Reine, Eugénie… Grinça-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais pas pour longtemps. Tu seras détrônée, et plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Sa Colère était de retour.

OooO

Cela faisait presque trois années qu'il attendait ça. Mais il était enfin prêt. Son obsession envers elle ne faisait qu'accroître, et le péché de l'Envie le dévorait intérieurement. Il _la_ désirait, il _la_ voulait, rien que pour lui, il rêvait, jour et nuit, de cette sorcière, de ce démon noir dans le troupeau des anges blancs, de sa future Reine. Il trépignait d'impatience, mais attendait le bon moment. Il connaissait à présent tout de _sa_ vie, ou du moins, il savait ce qu'il avait à savoir. En fait, _son_ histoire demandait une certaine analyse. Contrairement à d'autres, en piochant dans certains passages de leurs vies, chez qui on pouvait tout de suite déterminer leurs maux intérieurs, chez _elle_ , il fallait connaître tout, depuis le début. C'était un piège, un jeu à énigmes, semblable à un vase qu'on remplit petit à petit de venin, et qui finit par déborder. Il avait longtemps attendu qu' _elle_ craque enfin, qu' _elle_ montre son véritable visage, mais il comprit, au bout d'un certain moment, qu' _elle_ n'allait jamais oser faire le premier pas vers la vérité. Il allait seulement _l_ 'aider. Et _elle_ serait à lui. Deux êtres identiques, unis par la dystopie d'une société cruelle et sans pitié, qui allaient créer un nouveau monde. Et _elle_ , _elle_ serait à lui. Lui, à _elle_. L'Envie et _la_ _Haine_ des autres qui fusionneraient ensemble, l'un pour dominer, l' _autre_ pour agir. C'était parfait.

Le cœur de l'homme se serra à _sa_ vue. _Elle_ était là. Il _l_ 'attendait. _Elle_ serait bientôt à lui pour l'éternité.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Moi

**Youhouuu.**

 **Bonne année, Internet, en espérant que tu sois moins merdique que la précédente même si les memes qui ont fusé ont été, je dois l'admettre, plutôt pas mal.**

 **Voici un chapitre extrêmement long, peut-être même est-ce le plus long de la saison, que je poste enfin, et le plus spécial, car il révèle les sentiments d'un perso complexe de l'histoire et qui n'est pas des moindres.**

 **Bonne lecture, en espérant que pour ceux qui ont attendu le chapitre vu comment je les hypé (oui, y en a) ne soient pas décus :)**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre VIII : Moi_**

Effectivement, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Je ne manquais de rien, et je ne me suis jamais plains, pas une seule fois. Je suis née à Nantes, le 21 octobre 1993, à 2h du matin, rapidement suivie de ma sœur jumelle. Ma famille et moi avons vécu dans un appartement situé vers le centre-ville, durant de longues années. Je me souviens que j'étais beaucoup moins sage que Laura… Lorsqu'on était petites, on nous habillait et coiffait exactement de la même manière, comme ferait un bon parent de deux enfants parfaitement identiques. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, c'est comme si tu avais un objet en deux exemplaires, et que si tu casses le premier, tu en auras toujours un en rab. Ma mère adorait nous emmener à des concerts et festivals de rock, parfois même de métal, depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je ne sais pas comment on a pu l'accepter avec deux enfants d'à peine 1 an, mais passons… Elle nous a même dit qu'en 1994, c'était notre premier concert, celui de Green Day. Elle était complètement dingue de ce groupe, je me souviens. C'était une punk, avant, et même si elle est devenue méconnaissable depuis, elle a gardé son âme d'adolescente.

Vers nos 5 ans, Laura en a eu marre, des concerts et de cette musique, donc ma mère ne l'y a plus emmenée. Moi, j'aimais bien. Je me souviens parfaitement bien des vêtements que l'on avait, c'était des sortes de robes de poupées en dentelle, avec deux longues tresses nouées par des rubans roses. Je ne sais pas si c'était un trait d'humour de la part de mes parents, mais ils devaient trouver ça amusant que des gamines à qui on fait bouffer un type de musique assez sombre soient habillés comme des princesses lolita. Personnellement, j'aimais beaucoup courir de partout et jouer aux aventuriers, donc mes robes finissaient souvent déchirées et sales. Un jour, j'ai décidé de faire la folle. J'ai pris un ciseau et je me suis coupé mes tresses. Comme mes cheveux avaient un drôle d'air, je les ai complètement niqués, si je peux dire ça comme ça. J'avais une coupe garçonne et des vêtements on ne pouvait plus simples. Oui, j'en ai eu marre, des jupons en tulle. C'était la première action qui m'a différée de ma sœur.

Nous ne sommes pas allées à l'école maternelle, et puis, rester avec nos parents était bien plus intéressant. Finalement, Laura et moi sommes parties à l'école primaire, vers nos 6 ans, comme les autres enfants. Je me souviens que déjà à l'époque, je ne les aimais pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'ils disaient tournait autour de "pipi caca crotte", donc je restais plutôt à l'écart, même si j'avais sympathisé avec quelques personnes. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de déranger ma sœur, le côté immature et franchement stupide des autres. En tout cas, on faisait partie des élèves les plus intelligentes. Par exemple, nous savions toutes les deux lire le français ainsi que le russe depuis le CP, et les autres n'ont appris à lire que vers la fin de la primaire… Et je ne parle même pas de compter…

C'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de préciser ! Ma famille est purement russe. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je serais là, si en 1989, le mur de Berlin n'avait pas été détruit. Jusque-là, ma famille vivait bien et mangeait à sa faim. C'est normal, de manger à sa faim, me diras-tu, mais dans les années 90, notre pays éclaté était ravagé par la pauvreté, la famine, la drogue, tout ce que tu veux… Les Iegorov avaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, ma mère. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir, là-bas, mais hésitaient à quitter leur pays natal qui leur était si cher. Finalement, en fin d'année 1991, ils ont tous migré en France, à Paris, avec un dernier espoir. Au départ, c'était extrêmement difficile pour eux, mais ils n'ont pas baissé les bras… Valentine, ma mère, a rencontré Alexis Matveev, un autre migrant russe, en 1992. Tout est allé très vite entre eux, et rapidement, ils ont fondé une famille après avoir déménagé à Nantes. Même si ma mère parlait parfaitement bien le français et que mon père aussi, sauf que lui possédait un léger accent, ils ont voulu nous apprendre les deux langues. Ce qu'ils ont brillamment réussi.

Revenons-en à moi, vu qu'on avait commencé, autant terminer…

Je n'étais pas vraiment différente des autres enfants, jusqu'à ma pré-adolescence… J'ai arrêté de faire du sport, mon, asthme ne me le permettait pas. Pendant que les autres courraient, jouaient et se musclaient, moi, j'étais assise dans un coin, en train de dessiner. Je m'étais découvert un véritable don, alors j'ai décidé de le cultiver. J'étais amie avec une bande de filles à qui je voulais ressembler. J'étais toujours authentique avec elles, j'aimais véritablement passer du temps en leur compagnie. Parfois, elles me charriaient sur mon physique, mais je prenais ça comme une blague et riait de bon cœur. Malgré tout, des complexes se créèrent au fil de leurs vannes qui se muaient petit à petit en insultes, et quand je voyais un miroir, l'espèce de chose humanoïde qui s'y reflétait me dégoûtait de plus en plus. C'est fou ce que les mots peuvent être blessants…

Je suis rentrée au collège. C'était différent de l'école, même complètement. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens, et je fus séparée de mes amies. J'étais si naïve, à l'époque, je pensais toujours que la gentillesse et l'amour d'autrui était prioritaire à tout le reste. Mais, rapidement, je vis que tout était bien souvent conditionné par le physique et l'hypocrisie, ces deux choses qui me faisaient défaut… Je n'avais jamais osé mentir, par exemple, ou sourire à quelqu'un qui me déplaisait. Mes résultats scolaires étaient plus que bons, ce pourquoi on me traitait souvent d'intello. Je ne comprendrais jamais, sans doute, depuis quand être intelligent est une honte. Beaucoup de mes amies de l'époque m'abandonnèrent. Ça fait tellement mal d'être trahi et lâché simplement parce que tu fais honte à quelqu'un. Honte à cause de ton savoir.

J'avais un physique disgracieux, j'étais le prototype du mot "moche", souvent employé à mon égard. Enfin, je pouvais être passable, mais c'est peut-être les mots murmurés dans mon dos qui me rendaient encore plus laide que je ne l'étais déjà… J'étais grande, longue et fine, même maigre. J'étais un peu comme un bâton, difforme, avec une silhouette qui était loin d'être féminine. Je n'avais pas de taille, pas de hanches, et encore moins de seins. Aucun soutien-gorge n'était à ma taille, même le 75A était trop grand pour moi ! Plate comme une limande, on me confondait souvent avec un garçon. C'était plutôt vexant, franchement. A cause de mes bras, mes jambes et mes doigts longs et maigres, j'étais surnommée "Slender". Génial… En plus de ça, j'avais trop peur de toucher à ma peau ou au reste, donc j'étais très poilue, mes bras étaient comme recouverts d'une fourrure épaisse et brune. Mon visage, quant à lui, eh bien… Il était tout aussi catastrophique que le reste. J'étais entièrement couverte de boutons, ma peau grasse se reflétait parfois quand il y avait un éclairage puissant. Mon nez semblait noir à cause de toutes ces pustules éclatées qui n'avaient pas cicatrisé. Mes lèvres semblaient décolorées comme celle d'une femme âgée, et ma mâchoire décalée sur le côté à cause de mes dents disgracieuses. Mon menton énorme partait en arrière à cause de cette dentition, qui, en plus d'être malformée, possédait une couleur blanc cassé presque jaune, avec des plaques ternes dessus. Mes sourcils fusionnaient, ce qui rajoutait un petit côté dégueulasse à l'ensemble, et déparaient mes yeux d'une couleur plutôt terne à l'époque. Comme mes cheveux, d'ailleurs ! Coupés grossièrement, vu que je me chargeais toujours de ma coiffure, à la garçonne, et faisaient ressortir mes oreilles qui paraissaient décollées à cause de ça. Ils graissaient très rapidement.

Ma sœur s'en sortait plutôt bien malgré le fait que c'était ma jumelle : elle prenait soin de son corps, vu qu'elle n'avait aucun souci de santé, ayant réussit à se sculpter une silhouette banale. Elle portait toujours ses éternelles tresses ainsi que ses robes à volants. Ça lui donnait un côté "petite fille innocente et adorable", contrairement à mon look "garçon manqué aussi beau que Gollum". Vu qu'elle faisait également attention à son physique, elle arrivait à avoir une peau nickel, et tous ces petits détails qui ne rendent peut-être pas beau mais mignon. Sa confiance en elle jouait aussi, je pense, mais comment voulez-vous avoir un minimum d'estime de soi lorsque même vos amis viennent vous faire des remarques vexantes sur votre allure ?...

Moi aussi, j'aurais pu faire un effort. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Même si, comme d'habitude, je suis restée moi-même. Finalement, je suis devenue une sans-amie, sûrement à cause de cette différence qui me séparait des autres… J'ai beaucoup pleuré, je me souviens. Mais un jour, je me suis dis que je n'en n'avais plus rien à foutre, et que si quelqu'un souhaitait m'approcher, il n'avait qu'à m'accepter comme j'étais !

Un an plus tard, quand j'avais 13 ans, je suis partie dans des couleurs vives pour mes cheveux, du vert, du bleu, du rose, tout ce qui pouvait se voir de loin, mais avec des vêtements dans des teints sombres. C'était à ce moment-là que j'ai réellement commencé à aimer les styles comme le punk ou le grunge, j'en écoutais tout le temps.

C'était en 2006, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et déjà à cette période je voyais les injustices sociales, la politique qui n'allait pas du tout, cet entourage toxique et néfaste pour les personnes véritablement intelligentes. Quand je voulais pousser la réflexion, on me faisait taire, de toute manière, personne ne pensait comme moi. Et j'étais jeune. On n'écoute jamais les jeunes, même si, ironiquement, ils sont les futurs adultes, qui, à leur tour, ignoreront la jeunesse d'après, comme pour se venger… J'ai fini par croire en ce qu'on me disait, que c'était l'adolescence qui me rendait rebelle, que j'allais finir par moi-même devenir ce "mouton" que je critiquais sans cesse. Je n'étais pas du genre à accepter les choses comme elles venaient juste pour être politiquement correcte, je ne supportais pas ça.

J'ai commencé à profondément haïr la communauté féminine, car aucune d'entre elle n'avait la force, l'intelligence et le recul pour comprendre comment tournait le monde. Elles ne se posaient même pas la question, de toute façon. D'un côté, j'avais ces salopes qui ne savaient que montrer leur chatte à tous les gars du coin, vivant dans leur petit univers empli de fric, de fausse beauté et de superficialité. Elles avaient un dicton très intéressant, si jamais quelqu'un aimerait étudier ces sales catins : « En fin primaire, tu dois déjà avoir embrassé, et en fin collège, déjà avoir baisé. » Elles ne savaient que jurer, fumer et boire, et se vantaient de toucher à la drogue. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être fier de quelque chose dont on est dépendant ?! Ce qui me fait bien rire, c'est qu'elles justifient leur comportement de merde par un passé difficile, et ça passe, en plus de ça ! C'est si simple : tu commets une mauvaise action ? C'est un ancien traumatisme. Tu en refais une autre ? C'est à cause de la précédente ! Et ça ne s'arrête jamais. Un cercle vicieux qui fonctionne malgré tout.

De l'autre côté, j'avais les pires de toutes. Ces espèces de féministes en carton, qui criaient pour rien, scandaient des banalités démagogues, se faisaient passer pour des rebelles pacifistes. Non ! Elles ne l'étaient pas ! C'était de simples moutonnes modelées par la société, qui voulaient juste se démarquer pour se croire spéciales ! Elles étaient toujours bonnes pour te lire la morale, te dire quoi faire. Je corrige mon propos : tout le monde souhaite toujours te dicter une façon de pensée complètement débile, sans argument valable !

A force, j'ai développé un caractère d'introvertie sociale, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je n'aimais pas me sentir comme associable, mais je préférais encore être seule qu'accompagnée de débiles mentaux.

J'ai adopté un caractère blasé envers les inconnus, tout en restant sarcastique, les provoquant toujours par les mots, les piégeant dans leurs propres leurres. C'était très amusant. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris comment je devais fonctionner, faire semblant de rentrer dans le moule tout en restant moi-même. C'est de la simple psychologie doublement inversée, une stratégie qui ne fonctionne que si tu la maitrises à la perfection. Dis tout ce que tu penses, sois toujours la personne que tu as été, même si ça déplait, même si ça choque ! C'est si extrême que les autres croient que c'est une blague et te laissent faire. Voilà comment j'ai su me cacher toutes ces années.

Mes anciens amis, ceux que je m'étais faits durant mon adolescence, c'était les moins pires de tous. D'ailleurs, je les ai rencontrés après mon changement soudain… En moins de deux ans, mon apparence s'est métamorphosée. Mes longues jambes se sont modelées dans une forme gracieuse, mes hanches se sont épanouies, tout comme ma poitrine et tout le reste… Mon visage, autrefois si laid, est passé à la partie 2.0 de ma puberté. Il n'y a qu'à constater les changements… J'avais secrètement rêvé d'être belle, peut-être pas comme cela, ou peut-être pas à ce point. Mais toutes celles qui s'étaient moqué de moi l'ont bien regretté par la suite. Je ne voulais peut-être pas d'un physique aussi… Intégré dans les préjugés sur la beauté féminine, et à la limite, je m'en fous. Je suis enfin bien dans mon corps, et c'est ce qui compte. Les féministes et les autres déchets peuvent toujours crier au scandale en voyant une morphologie comme la mienne, qui n'est pas acceptée dans leurs règles débiles de tolérance. Le physique est un outil de manipulation comme un autre, il m'a ouvert beaucoup de portes, comme par exemple, celle de la crédibilité. J'ai pris de l'assurance, j'ai mûri, et je suis déjà plus forte qu'eux tous.

J'étais sortie avec Cédric, mon unique ami, celui qui ne m'avait pas lâchée. On s'était rencontré vers l'âge de 13 ans, ou 14, il me semble. On plaisantait souvent sur notre laideur commune, et c'était même ce qui nous avait lié au départ. Il était plutôt court sur pattes, blond, avec des reflets bruns. Avec des yeux bleus qui viraient parfois au marron. Sauf que lui, il n'a jamais changé. Il n'a jamais été une allégorie de la beauté comme je le suis moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas accepté son amour, loin de là. C'était l'une des seules personnes qui… Qui semblait me comprendre sur un tas de choses, sur le point de vue que j'avais de la société actuelle, des inégalités, de ce rapprochement envers l'apparence des gens… Car selon moi, l'apparence joue beaucoup pour convaincre, je l'ai bien compris.

J'ai confié quelque chose à Cédric, il y a quelques années. Quelque chose de très sérieux, d'un nouveau monde. Je lui ai parlé de ce pourquoi je l'aimais tant, car il était le seul à m'accepter et à me comprendre, depuis tant d'années. Je lui ai parlé d'une révolution, d'un nouveau mouvement qui ferait complètement changer les choses, car moi aussi, j'avais gardé mon âme d'adolescente, qui ne voulait pas être un pion comme tous les autres. Mais une Reine. Sa réaction, pourtant, m'a profondément blessée, comme une lame droit dans mon pauvre cœur froid. Je lui ai parlé, et… Et… Il a ri. Cet abruti a ri. Il s'est littéralement moqué de mon secret le plus lourd. Mais c'était justement ça. La chose que je cache au plus profond de moi-même, c'est justement la véritable moi. Et là, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas différent. Ça m'a en partie chamboulée, mais je m'en remets vite. Cédric avait commencé à me lire des leçons de morale, à me dire de me comporter mieux avec les autres, à être… Gentille ! _Gentille_ ! Lui qui affirmait que comme moi, il ne croyait ni au bien, ni au mal… Lorsque j'avais entre guillemets tort, avant, c'était le premier à se mettre de mon côté, et bien souvent, on prouvait à une foule de gens stupides qu'il ne suffit pas d'être nombreux pour détenir la vérité. Et personne ne détient la vérité. Personne n'a raison. Pas même moi. J'essaye simplement de montrer une vision, un désir de ne plus être seule…

Je me suis toujours cachée des autres. J'ai toujours mis un masque dans le but de refouler mes véritables sentiments. Certains ont tout abandonné pour être eux-mêmes, mais c'est un chemin sans retour en arrière, et souvent, il s'agit d'une impasse… C'est si dangereux… Je suis loin d'être courageuse, alors je préfère ne rien tenter. Parce que, contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas rien à perdre. Je tiens à ma famille, mes passions, ma vie simple, toutes ces petites choses qui font que je n'ai pas envie de mourir… Si j'abandonnais cette existence pour mener un périple dangereux de justicière de l'ombre, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé, je perdrais ces quelques éléments qui font que je ne me sens pas complètement seule. Alors voilà, cela fait presque 23 ans que je vis dans une souffrance invisible et silencieuse.

A force de contenir mes larmes, elles se sont accumulées en moi, suis-je un volcan prêt à déverser sa lave sur le monde et promettre un renouveau meilleur, ou une simple cuve qu'on remplit de médiocrité et de tristesse pour davantage l'enfoncer dans sa solitude ?...

Il m'est arrivé de vouloir devenir stupide, comme les autres, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance qui me déchire et me cause mille maux. Ceux qui prétendent être des refoulés de la société sont des menteurs qui vivent très bien. S'ils étaient réellement seuls, personne ne viendrait les soutenir dans leur malheur. Je hais ceux qui se plaignent de ça. Et, comme les autres, leur monde se divise entre le bien et le mal. Si le bien et le mal existaient vraiment, alors je serais méchante, car être gentil, c'est mal. J'aime cette phrase si ironique sur leur propre morale. Il y a deux ans, je m'étais promise que j'essayerais de m'intégrer, car la seule autre solution pour échapper à ce monde était la mort. Mais… Juste après mes vingt ans, ma vie a été bouleversée…

Je suis quelqu'un de tête en l'air, à qui il faut expliquer quelque chose plusieurs fois. Je préfère me cacher dans l'univers des rêves plutôt que d'affronter celui-là. Donc j'écoute peu ce que les gens me disent. A l'époque, j'étais livreuse de pizza, et mon contrat s'interrompait ce jour-là, juste après mon anniversaire. Comme j'étais pressée, je n'avais pas fait attention à quel appartement je venais livrer sa commande. Alors, par hasard, je suis arrivée chez les Sommet. Le destin peut être une véritable pute, des fois, comme a pu le prouver ma puberté, ou bien tout simplement ce hasard qui m'est tombé dessus…

Mes premières impressions ont été comme d'habitude : j'ai adopté mon ton provocateur et blasé qui est presque devenu naturel et complètement automatique chez moi, pensant que j'avais encore une fois affaire à des copies de français moyens que je croisais par dizaines tous les jours. J'ai bien évidemment vu qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de tarés, et celui qui m'a tout de suite intéressée, ce n'était pas Mathieu, qui m'avait l'air d'être le plus normal de tous, et Dieu sait que je n'aime pas la normalité, pas le Geek attardé et pleurnichard, pas le Hippie, bien que mystérieux pour moi, mais j'en reparlerai après, et non, pas le Panda, comme c'était facile à deviner, car même s'il me paraissait sympathique, il avait ce côté mou et apathique que je ne supporte pas, non, non, la personne qui a tout de suite interpellé mon attention était le Patron. En plus d'être le plus charismatique de tous, il dégageait une puissante aura que j'ai immédiatement ressentie. J'ai bien évidemment eu peur, et j'avais bien fait, mais…

Oh, et puis, l'histoire entre lui et moi est bien connue, surtout de toi, donc à quoi bon la continuer ? Je vais plutôt directement passer à ce que je voulais dire le concernant. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Certes, j'aime faire l'amour avec lui, j'ai découvert des choses et des plaisirs dont je ne me doutais même pas, j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie, apprendre des tas de nouvelles choses en dehors du sexe, j'aime sa voix, son allure, ses yeux, mais… Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Pourtant, si je suis en couple avec lui, c'est à cause d'un point commun que nous avons tous deux. Nous nous moquons de l'avis des autres, nous vivons notre vie comme bon nous semble, bien qu'à moitié, pour ce qui me concerne, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué… J'ai quitté Cédric pour lui, et je ne le regrette pas.

Le Patron n'est qu'une échappatoire pour moi, une personne, qui, à elle seule, contient un monde bien ancré dans son esprit, et qui me le transmet de par notre relation. Je le regarde tuer, ça me fait du bien. Parfois, je lui demande d'assassiner certaines personnes, de les torturer. Ça… Cela me fait tant de bien, un bien monstre, un bien fou, je ne sais même pas s'il est humain… Mais je ressens une pure satisfaction à ce que les ordures qui n'ont pas mérité leur place sur Terre souffrent et meurent. Je n'ai pas encore osé tuer de mes propres mains, cette barrière sera peut-être un jour franchie pour moi…

D'ailleurs, récemment, ma mère est morte. Nous n'avons jamais été bien proches, même beaucoup moins qu'on ne le croit. Elle a été une simple génitrice pour moi. J'ai été triste, à sa mort, il est vrai, mais… Mais j'ai dû me forcer à pleurer pour ne pas paraître pour une sans-cœur… Voilà autre chose d'honteux…

Puisque je me confie, j'aimerais parler d'une personne qui a été l'élément déclencheur en moi, l'élément déclencheur de l'envie de se venger, de me venger de tout, de recréer un monde, d'exaucer mon rêve le plus fou, une personne qui me poussera peut-être un jour à abandonner ma vie actuelle pour en commencer une nouvelle, qui sait ?... Tu te demandes sans doute qui m'a poussé à une telle réflexion, qui est cette personne tarée et dangereuse ?...

Le Hippie.

En marchant dans le couloir de l'appartement, il y a très longtemps de cela, quand j'ai commencé à vivre chez les Sommet, souviens-toi, et donc… Je marchais, puis là, je vois que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, et ma nature curieuse a fait que je me suis approchée. A plusieurs mètres de là, je sentais déjà une étrange odeur mêlée à celles des plantes et fleurs séchées, loin d'être désagréable à mon goût. De la douce musique reggae jouait en fond, tout doucement. J'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et aussi histoire de dire bonjour au drogué de la famille pour justifier mon entrée improvisée au cas où il allait me demander ce que je faisais là-bas. Je m'attendais à le voir défoncé, en train de fumer, trier ses plantes, ou je ne sais quoi.

Je fus plus que surprise en voyant le pacifiste caresser doucement un authentique chaton, tout en le nourrissant délicatement au biberon. Je suis restée à l'entrée de la chambre, hésitante, mais j'ai fini par m'approcher timidement, intriguée de savoir d'où venait le chat. Je me souviens encore très bien de ce moment, parce que ce qui m'a marqué, c'était qu'il m'avait complètement zappée, le babacool. C'est au moment où je lui ai dit « Bonjour » qu'il a réagi, enfin, sursauté, plutôt. Il m'a dévisagée quelques instants d'un air intrigué, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de qui j'étais. Ce qui m'a frappée, c'était ses yeux, vu qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Je m'attendais à voir des cernes, des pupilles dilatées et une rougeur anormale, basique, venant d'un fumeur de shit. Effectivement, c'est ce que je vis. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à… A ce que le bleu de son regard soit aussi intriguant : il devait autrefois être d'un bleu pur, turquoise, vif, mais est devenu délavé, et pourtant pas terne. Cela me faisait penser à une aquarelle, à cause des coloris inégaux sur ces deux espèces de fluorines. Quand ses yeux m'ont observée, j'ai remarqué l'intelligence qui y rayonnait. A défaut de ne pas être aussi hypnotisant que les rubis du Patron, ils étaient envoûtants à cause de leur profondeur et de tout ce qu'ils devaient cacher en eux. Faisait-il partie de ces rares personnes que je pouvais apprécier ?...

Il m'a ensuite fait un grand sourire, très gentil et sincère, sans cesser de caresser doucement la petite boule de poil lovée contre lui, puis m'a dit « Salut, grosse ! » avec une grande joie dans la voix. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait avec ce chaton, ou si c'était un neko. Etrangement, il a éclaté de rire, en disant « impossible que ce soit un neko ! ». Je lui ai donc demandé comment il pouvait en être sûr, et il m'a répondu qu'il pouvait les différencier. Je ne sais plus comment est-ce que la conversation s'est lancée entre nous, il me semble qu'il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé ce chat dans la rue et qu'il s'en occupait le temps qu'il lui trouve des maitres. Il l'avait appelé "cannabis", je crois, ça m'avait fait rire.

Pour la première fois, je parlais avec le Hippie, et je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas défoncé. Il était loin d'être idiot, comme je m'en étais douté. Si quelqu'un est trop excessif dans ses manières, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose. Je pense que tu as saisi l'idée. Nous sommes partis de « ça va, sinon ? », à nos goûts musicaux, aux films que l'on aimait, aux lectures et à tout le reste. Il a énormément de culture, c'était ça qui m'avait surprise au départ. C'était agréable de lui parler, il avait une approche très mature et intéressante au sujet de tout cela. Nous n'avions même pas vu le temps passer, et je ne voulais pas vraiment que notre conversation s'arrête tant j'aimais lui parler, dans cette chambre calme et détachée du reste du monde. Pourtant, plus il s'ouvrait à moi, plus il m'intriguait. A partir de là, je me souviens presque au mot près ce que l'on s'est dit, parce que ça m'avait marquée.

« Hippie, avais-je timidement commencé, est-ce que je suis la seule personne à qui tu te confies comme ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air bavard, au premier abord, et je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de te voir clean… »

Il détourna le regard en caressant le bébé chat endormi dans ses bras. Il avait l'air embarrassé. Cela lui donnait un côté attachant.

« Confier dans quel sens ? Fit-il enfin en levant ses billes d'aquarelle vers moi. On a juste parlé, grosse, c'est tout… »

Pourtant, je voyais dans ses yeux une certaine tristesse, comme si lui aussi avait aimé cette journée en ma compagnie, mais que cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement.

« Hippie… Murmurais-je avec tristesse, tu m'as parlé de tout, sauf de tes relations… As-tu des amis, des amours, peut-être ?...

–Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par "amour", sourit-il doucement. Par exemple, j'aime tout le monde, sans exception. Pour moi, chacun mérite d'être aimé. Dès que je le peux, j'offre cet amour aux autres. Pour moi, l'amour est quelque chose de vaste et d'indéfini, qu'on interprète chacun à sa façon, selon son vécu, ses souvenirs, ceux qui nous ont aimé…

–Et toi, Hippie ? Qui t'a aimé ? » Fis-je, consciente qu'il n'avait pas tout dévoilé et voulant aller jusqu'au bout.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière son jeu de camé insouciant, à tout prix. Au bout de longs questionnements sans réponse voulue, je ne me décourageais pas, et j'avais bien fait : il m'a enfin révélé son passé, de ce qui avait eu lieu avant. _Avant_ d'être une personnalité. _Avant_ d'être le Hippie. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agit de gentillesse ou à cause du fait qu'on s'intéressait à lui qu'il m'avait raconté sa vie, mais dans tous les cas, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

C'était auparavant un enfant surdoué, dont les résultats scolaires restaient très bons sans jamais aller plus loin malgré tout. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il préférait rêver plutôt que d'écouter. C'était le fils unique d'une famille bourgeoise assez aisée, qui voulaient toujours que leur enfant excelle en tout, qu'il soit parfait dans tous les domaines et qu'il suive la voie qu'ils lui avaient tracé. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cases, se sentant enfermé et privé de ses libertés. Il s'était intéressé à la culture hippie très tôt, ce qui, bien évidemment, avait déplu à ses parents. Depuis toujours, il avait été gentil et attentionné envers les autres. Il s'était construit sa propre vision de la justice, il m'a avoué que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il rêvait de créer un monde meilleur, où chaque être humain aurait sa place, et que chacun soit libre de faire ce qu'il aime, un monde où le mérite aurait sa place, sans que l'argent ne soit la solution à tout. Une sorte de monde utopiste. Je m'étais immédiatement penchée sur ses paroles.

Il m'a confié qu'à l'époque, il avait eu un chien prénommé "capsule de bière", c'était véridique. Il me l'avait même précisément décrit, suite à ma demande.

Si j'avais bien compris, il avait été un enfant et préadolescent exemplaire malgré le fait que ses parents ne voient que des défauts en lui. Mais lui, il aidait tout le monde, se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser en lui. Il faisait le bien, en quelque sorte, même si je n'aime pas utiliser ce type d'expression.

Il m'a parlé de ses anciens amis, qui lui ressemblaient également, or ils l'admiraient presque, car même s'ils partageaient un tas de points communs ensemble, il se démarquait toujours par son caractère unique. Il m'a confié que ses parents catholiques l'emmenaient toujours à l'église, où il se sentait obligé de prier pour un personnage qui lui était inconnu et dont on ignore l'existence. Il avait catéchisme, même, et souvent, lorsqu'il souhaitait parler de quelque chose de grave, d'une cause pour laquelle il luttait, on l'obligeait à la fermer. La réaction qu'adoptent tous les adultes lorsqu'un enfant semble mille fois plus intelligent qu'eux.

C'est par hasard qu'il rencontra un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Ils se trouvèrent très rapidement des terrains d'entente malgré le fait qu'ils s'opposaient, et leur amitié a fini par muer en amour… "Le Hippie" n'osait pas assumer ses sentiments envers lui, la doctrine moyenâgeuse de ses parents bloquant son cœur. Mais son amant avait su le rassurer, lui prouver que l'amour ne peut être un crime, comme beaucoup le pensent…

Mais leur relation a été découverte. C'était juste des enfants qui s'aimaient d'un amour sincère et fort, mais cela a provoqué la haine autour d'eux. Elle a été manifestée, tout d'abord, par le meurtre de Capsule de Bière. Les gens de sa classe l'avaient noyé. Ils avaient toujours haï en secret le pauvre garçon, qui possédait l'intelligence, la bonté, la sympathie, des tas de talents, il savait raisonner, mais ils avaient trouvé son "point faible". Le carnage a continué, il n'était plus avec celui qu'il aimait, enfermé dans un internat catholique, passant plusieurs heures dans la semaine avec un psychologue censé le guérir de sa perversion. C'est si ridicule, mais tellement horrible. Et tellement injuste.

Mais il avait réussi à échapper à sa prison pour quelques heures, pour venir le voir. Quand il est entré dans la chambre de son premier amour, il le vit au sol, une seringue à la main, sa manche remontée, de la salive blanche en grande quantité coulant de sa bouche. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Après ça, plus jamais il n'a voulu montrer ses connaissances, ni avouer son amour à quelqu'un. Le Hippie est décédé de crise cardiaque quelques années plus tard et est devenu celui qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Il a une telle personnalité… Il possède une intelligence et une sagesse absolument uniques, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si… S'il avait été accepté tel qu'il était ?... Un philosophe, un écrivain libre-penseur, un mathématicien, même, un dessinateur, ou tout ça à la fois ! Ils l'ont détruit !

Tout ça, c'est la faute de ces personnes toxiques, qui nous empêchent de nous épanouir, de nous exprimer, de vivre ! La planète en est infestée ! Ils doivent tous mourir et nous laisser là ! Une nouvelle génération, bientôt, de gens meilleurs, habitera la Terre ! Je…

Personne ne comprend cette façon de penser ! Seul lui l'a comprise, mais… Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus rien pour lui… Son savoir est parti depuis longtemps… Ce soir-là, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et j'ai pleuré… Tout ceux que… Qui me ressemblent un minimum… Il leur manque quelque chose, c'est la soif du changement… Je suis seule dans cette épreuve… Depuis cet événement, j'ai eu encore plus mal au cœur…

Je suis perdue, ce monde n'est peut-être pas pour moi, je me dis parfois, peut-être suis-je réellement l'intruse qu'on me dit sans cesse que je suis ? En me cachant et en m'inventant une opinion sur le monde pour rentrer dans le moule, suis-je une menteuse ? P… Parfois, mon honnêteté est impossible à appliquer… La limite entre le silence et le mensonge est parfois si fine qu'elle en devient presque invisible, mais je ne veux pas être une hypocrite ! Je ne peux mourir pour échapper de cet Enfer qu'est la Terre, je ne peux pas non plus radicalement changer, ou organiser une révolution seule ! C'est une impasse, je ne peux rien faire, et… Et sans aucune raison, je suis condamnée…

C'est injuste, pourquoi est-ce que je suis née là, hein ?! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Je les hais tous pour ce qu'ils me font, ces médias, cette société, ce monde, les gens, dès que j'en vois, oh, je veux les tuer, les exterminer, je veux montrer qui est destiné à une belle vie et qui ne l'est pas ! Je veux tous les tuer, qu'ils crèvent, je les hais tous, putain ! TOUS ! JE LES HAIS, JE LES HAIS ! CREVEZ, ALLEZ AU DIABLE, JE VOUS ÉCRASERAI UN JOUR, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES INUTILES, JE VOUS HAIS ! MOURREZ ! BRÛLEZ VIFS ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE, JE VOUS DÉTESTE, JE VOUS DÉTEEEEEESTE !

OooO

La voix d'Eugénie était partie depuis bien longtemps dans les aigus, elle était hystérique, son visage rouge, gonflé sous l'effort, sa voix se répercutait sur les murs de l'immense chambre, elle fulminait de rage, de haine et de colère, des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur ses joues cramoisies, et ne cessaient pas, toute la rage qu'elle avait gardée en elle jusqu'à ce jour se déversait enfin, ses yeux devenus globuleux se fermèrent alors extrêmement fort, créant alors de nombreuses rides sur son visage d'ange démoniaque, et elle poussa un hurlement strident qui dura, dura, les poings serrés jusqu'aux sangs, une expression folle sur le visage, elle continuait de pousser son cri inhumain, comme si elle s'était enfin libérée. Elle commença à enfoncer tant ses ongles peints en noir si fort, si fort dans son crâne, que certains d'entre eux se brisèrent, et son cri continuait, plus fort, plus effrayant, plus puissant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, se lève, chancelante, observant un peu autour d'elle en sanglotant difficilement, comme si c'était une enfant perdue dans une forêt maléfique à laquelle faisaient face mille sortilèges, lança un regard perdu dans le vague vers son interlocuteur, puis s'écroula au sol, évanouie.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Reine… Souffla alors son geôlier en se levant également pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Désormais, tu n'es plus seule. Tu as moi… Nous créerons ce monde dont nous rêvons, dont beaucoup rêvent en cachette, nos rêves les plus fous se réaliserons enfin…

Il caressa à loisir son visage qui l'avait hanté de nombreuses nuits, lui avaient volé son sommeil, et ses lèvres qui ne disaient que la vérité, qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser brièvement, comme une dose qu'un héroïnomane prendrait rapidement pour se soulager, et appela alors ses serviteurs pour qu'ils se chargent de sa sauveuse à lui, avant de sortir de la chambre, grand, fier, et heureux comme jamais.

Le règne de Maitre Panda commençait enfin réellement.

 **Le côté GOT commence là, si vous avez pas pigé. Même si je vais toujours rester dans ma petite zone de confort, c'est ce chapitre qui détermine beaucoup de choses. ^^**


	10. Chapitre IX : Ah, quelle magnifique vie

**Bonjour.**

 **Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été active, dis-donc ! Mais me revoici pour un chapitre un peu court mais que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire !**

 **Au menu : une Rebelle qui jouit de sa nouvelle vie (vos gueules svp), un Antoine sauvage, un Richard en arrière-plan, et un mystérieux personnage, mais les plus malins vont facilement deviner de qui il s'agit. ^^**

 **Juste une parenthèse : "Le Père Noël passera en retard". Effectivement, Mathieu, c'est pas en nous offrant d'étranges petits** **sketchs que tu vas réussir à nous combler... On veut le gros cadeau qui nique des mères.**

 **Sur cette note de poésie, bonne lecture à vous, bande de gens !**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre IX : Quelle magnifique vie que la vie féline !_**

Étoile avançait silencieusement dans les rues de Nantes, son pelage gris perle brillant de mille reflets bleus sous les lumières de la métropole. C'était le soir, même presque la nuit, pourtant, personne ne semblait dormir, et surtout pas elle ! Elle aimait explorer la ville sous forme féline, et puis, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. La Rebelle, _l'humaine_ , allait devoir attendre pour réapparaître… Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Maitre Chat, mais elle avait fini par perdre espoir : il l'avait oubliée. Que pouvait-on espérer de plus d'un polygame égocentrique ? Il était peut-être galant et s'y connaissait en mots doux, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait terminé de jouer avec elle et n'en avait plus besoin. Cela ne faisait rien : elle savait garder la tête haute, comme toujours, même s'il avait réussi à la blesser. Il fallait simplement qu'elle trouve de quoi se détendre. Comme quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple. Juste un plan cul, rien de plus simple.

La jeune neko était loin d'être une garce : elle n'allait surtout pas voler le cœur d'un pauvre garçon puis le briser en mille morceaux, l'utilisant comme un objet sexuel, non, elle n'était pas comme un certain gothique prétentieux. Elle ne voulait pas une relation trop sentimentale, juste quelque chose pour se calmer et l'oublier un peu, et elle avait déjà trouvé : un simple chat. Si elle se trouvait un chat, simplement cela, quelqu'un qui n'ait rien d'humain, c'était sûr, ça allait la changer.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas sa nouvelle connaissance qui allait le lui faire oublier, même s'il lui plaisait bien…

–Pelage Nocturne ! miaula-t-elle joyeusement en sautant sur le muret qui était leur lieu de rendez-vous, apercevant son nouvel ami -peut-être bientôt amant- non loin d'elle.

Le chat au pelage noir immaculé se tourna vers elle en ronronnant, et s'avança avec grâce vers elle, ses yeux couleur topaze brillant d'un éclat doré, comme une étoile unique dans une constellation envoutante.

–Bonsoir, Étoile, la salua-t-il en venant frotter son museau contre le sien.

Il sentait l'humain à plein nez, alors qu'il prétendait être un chat errant, mais la chatte grise avait conclu en se disant qu'il venait squatter chez eux pour se nourrir ou se réchauffer, une tactique très courante parmi les chats de rue.

Après s'être salués pendant une bonne minute, mêlant les fourrures grise et noire, sentant leurs odeurs corporelles et se couvrant de léchouilles en ronronnant, les deux protagonistes commencèrent enfin à se parler, leurs queues félines entrelacées, comme dans un Disney, même si leur conversation, elle, ne se rapprochait pas vraiment de celle qu'auraient pu avoir un prince et une princesse.

Étoile aimait bien Pelage Nocturne, il était drôle, doux, sympathique, et même charismatique, même s'il n'était qu'un simple chat. Et, évidemment, lorsque l'on parle avec un chat, on ne peut avoir aucune référence culturelle venant de sa part, ou des blagues faites avec un humour "humain", mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, et elle pouvait même noter que son ami avait quelques neurones en plus que les autres chats.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, sur ce même muret. Ce fut le jeune mâle qui aborda la conversation avec Étoile, et l'une de ses premières questions fut « Es-tu une neko ? ». Elle avait dit que non, voulant se faire passer pour une simple chatte domestique devant tout le monde. Rapidement, ils s'étaient présentés, et parlé de leurs vies, même si la Rebelle dut forcer sur son imagination pour s'en inventer une, purement féline. A la fin de leur première conversation, son nouveau camarade lui avait dit, tout sourire : « Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, et qui n'est pas une neko, en plus de ça ! Ah, quelle magnifique vie que la vie féline ! »

En bref, Étoile avait décidé que ce serait lui, son amant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire des prises de tête, et semblait moins sauvage que les autres chats, donc avec lui, les relations sexuelles allaient être probablement beaucoup moins douloureuses.

–Bon, je te laisse, très cher, fit-elle en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur le crâne du félin noir, les deux ayant entrepris de se toiletter mutuellement. A demain, j'ai hâte que l'on continue ce que l'on a commencé aujourd'hui…

Oui, elle aimait se faire désirer, mais elle ne souhaitait pas s'absenter la nuit, Antoine pouvait s'inquiéter. Son maitre se montrait si gentil avec elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le chagriner… Après avoir dit au revoir à Pelage Nocturne, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement du chevelu, où il l'attendait sûrement, et où il y avait également sa peluche diabolique asexuée…

OooO

Étoile s'engouffra dans l'appartement en miaulant, à présent affamée. Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle insista davantage en marchant dans les diverses pièces du lieu, à la recherche de son maître. S'il était sorti, il lui aurait laissé à manger avant de partir, comme il le faisait à chaque fois d'aller prendre une cuite ou de ramener un plan cul, histoire de ne pas laisser son pauvre animal de compagnie mourir de faim. Elle s'avança justement vers ses gamelles, or seulement l'une d'entre elle était pleine, et il ne s'agissait que d'eau. Celle où Antoine mettait des délices en tout genre –comme de simples croquettes, plus généralement, mais aussi des cuisses de poussin, des restes de son repas, ou d'autres choses tout aussi appétissantes pour un chat– était vide. Ledit chat miaula très fort sa contrariété, avant de se remettre à chercher Antoine en agitant la queue, légèrement irritée qu'il l'ignore ou l'oublie, mais dans les deux cas, c'était vexant.

Elle finit par pousser la porte de la chambre du chevelu du bout du museau, et y entra. Il était effectivement là, en train de faire l'amour à un Yop à la vanille avec violence. Si elle avait été humaine, la Rebelle aurait explosé de rire, mais se retint, bien que ses moustaches s'agitassent avec amusement. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer le grand brun sous toutes ses coutures, et avait noté qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'amuser. C'était intéressant de se faire passer pour un chat : personne ne faisait attention à se présenter d'une manière ou autre devant elle, et n'avait aucune honte lorsqu'elle était là. Elle était comme invisible et voyait absolument tout. La jeune félidée connaissait des choses très intimes sur son maître, ses fantasmes –même si le fantasme des yaourts était bien connu de tous, ça allait à un stade vraiment élevé, frôlant l'admiration, sachant que son frigidaire était rempli de yaourts divers et variés et qu'il en baisait un pratiquement tous les jours, ou l'utilisait même comme lubrifiant–, ses aventures d'un soir, et même son ancienne copine. La Rebelle fut presque étonnée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mathieu, soit dit en passant.

Son instant de réflexion terminé, elle constata que le jeune homme avait eu le temps de jouir et se rhabiller –elle était visiblement venue vers la toute fin de sa masturbation. C'est là qu'il la vit, sursauta légèrement et éclata de rire.

–Putain, tu m'as fait peur, espèce de screamer… Rit-il, tout en rattachant sa chemise. Je sais que tu as faim, je nettoie tout ça et j'arrive…

Avec un ronron amusé, Étoile s'assit au sol et entreprit de se nettoyer la patte, attendant donc qu'il termine d'effacer les preuves du crime. Le vidéaste commença à lui poser tranquillement des questions même si elles n'étaient que rhétoriques, parlant de sa journée et du fait qu'il partirait prochainement en convention, sachant parfaitement bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Il aimait très certainement parler, et elle l'écoutait toujours avec attention, s'efforçant parfois de ne pas lui répondre tant ses discutions pouvaient donner envie d'y participer.

Tous deux se dirigèrent finalement vers la cuisine, où Antoine servit à Étoile des croquettes accompagnées d'une tranche de jambon, qu'elle avala avec un grand enthousiasme.

–Bon appétit, Étoile ! Dit-il en se baissant pour lui caresser gentiment le dos, ce qui la fit ronronner de plus belle.

Finalement, son maître vaqua à ses occupations en la laissant seule, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retint de feuler en voyant Richard s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes.

–Salut, la chatte… Fit le chien en peluche, un air malsain imprimé sur son museau boudeur. Alors comme ça, t'as un amoureux ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton moqueur en accentuant le dernier mot, sûrement pour l'énerver. Elle agita les oreilles en lui lançant un regard méprisant, sans lui répondre –bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il la suivit, et reprit, ayant toujours cet air hautain dans sa voix grave qui l'irrita de plus belle :

–T'es triste que ton gothique travesti t'ait abandonnée et tu te réfugies dans les bras –ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, les pattes– d'un chat pour oublier ? T'es pas une neko, la chatte. Du moins, c'est ce que tu essayes de faire croire… Je vois bien que tu caches ton jeu, c'est impossible d'être un chat aussi intelligent. En plus, tu comprends ce que je dis. Tu comprends tout. J'ai de gros doutes vis-à-vis de toi. Ou alors…

La Rebelle feula pour toute réponse, sauta soudainement sur les marches de l'escalier du duplex et courut vers la chambre de son maître, voulant que sa saleté de peluche la laisse tranquille. S'il continuait de raisonner, il y avait des chances qu'il perce son secret. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Elle préférait le laisser dans sa confusion et ses diverses théories la concernant. Elle voulait juste vivre sa nouvelle vie de chat tranquillement.

 _Ah, quelle magnifique vie que la vie féline…_

OooO

–Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?

–Je sais pas. 'Faut voir… Mais je n'ose pas le toucher, imagine s'il bluffe et qu'il nous saute dessus !

–Il n'a pas l'air bien fort. Froussard, va…

–Taisez-vous, je crois qu'il se réveille !

L'homme observa une à une les trois silhouettes floues présentes devant lui, ferma à nouveau les yeux, cette fois très fort, dans l'espoir de dissiper les poussières qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Mais qu'est-ce qui dérangeait son œil droit ?... Il toucha sa paupière du bout des doigts, mais cela lui arracha un faible gémissement de douleur : son œil était si douloureux, et… Il se rendit compte qu'il était borgne. Faiblement, il se passa la main sur la joue, puis sur tout le visage. Cela lui fit un mal de chien. Sa peau, par endroits, était rugueuse, ou alors au contraire, beaucoup trop lisse. Il était mal rasé au niveau du menton et des joues, mais ses blessures avaient tout brûlé à certains points. _Des_ _brûlures_. Il frissonna d'horreur en essayant d'imaginer son visage. L'arrière de son crâne le torturait à cause de la douleur aigue qui l'habitait. En touchant cette fois sa nuque, il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler entre ses doigts. L'hémorragie semblait plutôt grave mais il se dit qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il daigna lever la tête. La verdure autour de lui et tous ces arbres, ainsi que la température agréable et douce, tout cela accompagné du chant entraînant des oiseaux lui laissaient comprendre qu'ils étaient dans une forêt à la période savoureuse du printemps.

Il observa de nouveaux les trois silhouettes silencieuses, voyant cette fois un peu plus clair : deux hommes ainsi qu'un adolescent en bas âge, tous vêtus de noir et de kaki, des sortes de tenues militaires revisitées. Ils portaient des masques en tissu représentant la dentition d'un squelette humain, qui recouvraient le bas de leur visage, ne découvrant que leurs yeux sombres le fixant. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers son corps, se demandant s'il était vêtu de la même manière. Assis sur l'herbe, les jambes tordues dans une étrange position, il portait quant à lui des lambeaux qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de vêtements, noircis, abîmés, et tâchés de marron, ou plutôt d'un rouge brique très foncé. _Encore du sang_.

Il comprit avec effroi que ses jambes étaient tordues sur l'herbe fraîche non sans raison : lorsqu'il essaya de bouger le pied gauche, cela lui arracha un cri tel que les militaires devant lui sursautèrent. Il sentit un liquide salé couler sur ses joues abîmées. Sa seconde jambe… Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Son os sortait de son jean troué, et le moindre mouvement faisait noircir sa vue. La douleur qui traversait tout son corps était insupportable, il la sentait parfaitement bien, à présent. De grosses perles de sueur roulaient sur son front. Mais la raison de son effroi était tout autre, bien pire encore…

–Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda soudain l'homme le plus grand parmi les trois en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Qui es-tu ?

Il le regarda avec détresse et désespoir. Rien qu'à cette question, il se figea et les chants mélodieux qui ne cessaient guère en fond devinrent presque macabres, leur ton guilleret lui torturant l'esprit.

 _Je…_

– _Je ne sais pas_.

 **Ps : celui qui devine la référence dans le titre a un cookie.**


	11. Chapitre X : Prise de pouvoir et prise

**Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour.**

 **Le chapitre était terminé depuis bien longtemps, mais un détail m'a bloquée durant plusieurs semaines : Le lemon.**

 **Autant je suis très à l'aise pour en écrire des très détaillés dans des fictions personnelles, autant je suis gênée à l'idée d'en poster un... Je pense le terminer pour le chapitre prochain (il devait donc figurer dans celui-là à la base), et je rappelle qu'il sera très détaillé. Encore une fois, LVEDD est une fiction qui ne traite pas seulement de romance, mais il s'agit d'un sujet que j'écris avec beaucoup de facilité et d'inspiration, donc si jamais vous faites une overdose de romance... Désolée d'avance. Donc je préviens : Le chapitre prochain contiendra bel et bien un lemon, que j'essayerai de rendre le plus homogène possible, entre l'amour et la colère du premier personnage et la brutalité et l'instinct de survie du second.**

 **Autre mise au point : La Saison 3 va bientôt se clôturer, malgré quelques points que je dois encore mettre en place. Je ne suis pas très fière de moi, je dois l'avouer, car je prévoyais de faire un récit beaucoup plus violent, mais avec tous les personnages à introduire/développer, j'ai préféré opter pour quelque chose de plus soft. Autre chose : je voulais faire quelque chose où tous les personnages puissent échanger entre eux, qu'ils soient plus liés, en quelque sorte, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas encore atteint ce niveau d'écriture... -' Mon défi pour les prochains chapitres et les prochaines saisons : faire interagir davantage tous les persos plutôt que de faire des paires !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^^**

 ** _Chapitre X : Prise de pouvoir et prise de tête_**

–C'est fou que l'on soit tombées amoureuses comme de petites collégiennes boutonneuses, tu ne trouves pas ? On a tant vécu, et puis, il y a ces deux-là qui viennent se mettre sur notre chemin…

–C'est vrai. Surtout toi, Jade ! Madame est intouchable, mais quand il s'agit du grand monsieur tout en noir, c'est différent…

–Arrête avec ça !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur, toutes les deux installées dans le salon des Crunk, occupées à siroter une limonade faite maison et à parler de tout et de rien. Elles étaient inséparables, on aurait dit de véritables sœurs. Soudainement, Agatha reposa son verre en se levant.

–J'y vais, lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était vers la jeune femme aux cheveux arc en ciel, qui lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

–Comment ça ? Où ça ? S'enquit-elle sans saisir le sens de ce départ brusque.

–Rejoindre le monde des morts, bien sûr, sourit pour toute réponse la concernée.

Son sourire terrifia Jade, il respirait la froideur et tout ce qui en découlait. De grandes ailes apparurent dans le dos de la petite brune, ce qui fit reculer son amie d'un bon.

–N'oublie pas que je suis morte. Et _il_ n'a pas besoin de toi. Plus personne ne t'aime. Tu es une meurtrière, et tu n'as pas sur me protéger des griffes du monstre qui m'a tué. Savoure bien ta solitude, Jade.

Sur ces mots, la morte s'envola soudainement et fonça droit dans la baie vitrée, qui éclata en mille morceaux à son contact sous l'œil horrifié de la Fille du Feu.

Le bruit provoqué par les éclats de verre fut si aigu et insupportable que Jade écarquilla les yeux en criant, et poussa un hurlement lorsque des particules de ce même verre s'enfoncèrent dans son cœur, le transperçant entièrement…

Elle se réveilla en sueur. Un salon en bordel, un Wifi terrorisé sur elle, ayant planté ses petites griffes dans sa poitrine, ainsi que du feu sortant de ses mains. Mince, elle devait faire plus attention avec ces cauchemars… Elle poussa un long soupir en calmant doucement la haute température au bout de ses doigts, et caressa gentiment la boule de poils noir et blanche sur elle pour que le chat corpulent s'apaise également. Toutes les nuits, les mauvais rêves se multipliaient. A chaque fois, elle y voyait sa mère… Sa chère maman, son papa, sa sœur, la douce Agatha, ainsi que le Patron… Oui, le Patron… Et à chaque fin de rêve, ils venaient se moquer d'elle, ou bien la faire culpabiliser au maximum… Sa solitude la rongeait, l'affaiblissait. Elle n'avait plus la force d'être en colère. Elle voulait tout simplement que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'elle soit avec sa famille, et qu'elle ne rencontre jamais le criminel charismatique…

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait abandonné Eugénie. La seule information qui pouvait un temps soit peu rassurer Jade, c'était que leur relation ne semblait pas importante. Elle n'avait jamais osé approcher le mafieux lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la grande brune, elle semblait repousser certaines personnes autour d'elle naturellement… Par son aura…

Mais un jour, alors qu'Eugénie était sortie se balader en forêt avec la promesse de rentrer dans une petite heure, personne ne l'avait jamais revue. Jade aurait aimé, à ce moment-là, aller voir dans les pensées du Patron et fouiller dans l'espoir de trouver des informations concernant la nécromancienne au regard envoûtant, or, elle ne pouvait plus l'approcher, comme si elle était bannie, et si elle lui causait une étrange fatigue et migraine à chaque fois qu'elle l'abordait, il allait finir par se douter de quelque chose concernant son pouvoir secret. Donc, au moment d'un repas, le lendemain du départ d'Eugénie, la Fille du Feu lut les pensées du criminel au moment où il déverrouillait son portable de couleur noire afin d'en connaître le mot de passe.

"Shokuchu"

Par pure curiosité, elle força légèrement pour voir dans le subconscient du pervers ce que cela signifiait.

"Tentacule"

Pourquoi plus rien n'étonnait Jade ?...

Après avoir mémorisé ce mot de passe, la jeune femme attendit que le dépravé aille prendre sa douche et en profita pour s'emparer de la précieuse boîte à secrets. Déjà, son fond d'écran représentait un fond… noir. C'était qu'elle s'annonçait très joyeuse et passionnante, cette fouille. Sans perdre de temps, la stalkeuse de l'année alla dans les messages du criminel et chercha une quelconque conversation avec l'intrigante. C'était simple, il s'agissait de la plus récente. Jade l'avait deviné car premièrement, le contact portait un vieux prénom féminin, et deuxièmement, le message qui s'affichait était « Je vais finir par m'inquiéter. », du Patron. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, peut-être juste pour s'envoyer des « Tu es où ? » et autres civilités. Aucun mot d'amour, et d'ailleurs, le contact même s'appelait « Eugénie ». Seuls quelques dernières paroles du jeune homme –Jade avait du mal à se l'imaginer, mais il avait le même âge que tous les autres Sommet, c'est-à-dire 27 ans à peine– laissaient croire que leur relation ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à du cul. Et puis, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une prostituée.

L'homme en noir ne l'aurait jamais laissée aussi longtemps à l'appartement, il ne ramenait chez lui que des personnes qui lui étaient chères, si elle avait bien compris. Enfin, "chères" dans le sens patronesque du terme. Ensuite, il semblait s'être réellement inquiété pour ladite Eugénie après sa disparition. Mais il avait visiblement abandonné d'essayer de la retrouver après quelques jours. C'était étrange, il avait des hommes, pourtant, et contrôlait énormément de marchés noirs. Alors pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de la retrouver ? Cette question rhétorique fit sourire Jade de toutes ses dents.

Elle consulta cependant les appels du criminel, peut-être communiquaient-ils avec Eugénie en s'appelant ? Mais non, ils s'étaient à peine contactés, et leur dernière discussion semblait remonter à plusieurs jours, même avant la disparition de la belle mystérieuse. Cette fois, plutôt rassurée et de meilleure humeur, la jeune femme regarda la galerie d'images du bandit.

Des dizaines de dossiers s'offrirent à elle, même des centaines, comme « enfants », « nudes enfants », « enfants morts » … Elle chercha quelque chose d'un peu moins glauque en essayant d'ignorer les noms de dossiers plus effrayants les uns que les autres, et tomba sur « nudes ». Les photos les plus récentes représentaient des gens nus –comme l'indiquait le nom du dossier…, la plupart du temps des femmes, juste magnifiques, même si certaines portaient des sous-vêtements ainsi que des petites tenues affriolantes, où possédaient des accessoires… Enfin, c'était divers et varié. Les femmes qui ressortaient le plus souvent étaient Eugénie, qui gardait toujours son bas-ventre caché sur les photographies, mais qui semblait cependant prendre BEAUCOUP de plaisir à poser, ainsi qu'une blonde au visage dessiné d'une manière slave tellement caractéristique que Jade se demanda un instant si Eugénie et elle n'étaient pas sœurs. Mais la seconde femme ressemblait vraiment à une fille de petite vertu, donc les doutes concernant l'existence d'une potentielle relation sentimentale du Patron s'estompèrent rapidement chez Jade. Cela la soulagea presque.

C'est là qu'elle tomba sur un dossier nommé « nudes perso ». Bien sûr, le grand Patron se devait de montrer sa morphologie, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle cliqua dessus sans hésiter. De nombreuses images s'affichèrent momentanément devant elle, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Elles les fit rapidement défiler, ayant presque la bave aux lèvres. Un corps masculin fin s'offrait à elle, respectant bien le cliché du "musclé mais pas trop". Un torse pâle couvert de cicatrices, tout comme le ventre, et… Lorsque le regard de l'observatrice s'attarda sur la virilité du criminel. Elle se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Pourquoi, face à ces images faites principalement de beige, rose et noir, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes ?

 _Esprit, cesse de poser ces stupides questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses._

–Alors, gamine, tu aimes mater des photos de moi à poil ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt voir ça en réalité ?

 _Et merde._

OooO

Elle était là, elle avait réuni tout le courage qu'elle avait pour le voir. Elle n'en revenait pas, cela arrivait enfin. Par un étrange hasard, la jeune femme était née à Strasbourg, comme les trois personnes qui l'avaient accompagnée durant sa jeunesse. Or, même si elle avait physiquement 17 ans presque tout rond, en réalité, cela faisait plus de 27 ans que ses misérables pas foulaient cette Terre. Misérables, oui, car elle n'était qu'une ratée, une bonne à rien, quelqu'un qui existait sans aucune raison, à rôder dans le monde à la quête de sa seule raison de vivre. Et sa raison de vivre, elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, en train de rire, parler à des inconnus qui l'élevaient au rang de modèle, d'idole, ou même de dieu. Les secondes passaient comme des minutes, et les minutes, des heures. Elle l'avait cherché si longtemps, elle rêvait de lui, pensait à lui jour et nuit, son esprit dansait, à la vision de son sauveur qui était à présent juste là, ne se doutant pas de qui venait lui rendre visite…

Issue d'une famille pauvre et nombreuse, Margaux Nuss avait vécu son enfance en Alsace, jusqu'à son entrée au collège, où elle avait déménagé en région parisienne. De nature timide, elle n'avait jamais su faire face aux membres violents de sa famille. Ses parents, désintéressés d'elle, préféraient se crier dessus à longueur de journées, ou bien sur ses frères et sœurs. Ceux-ci la martyrisaient très souvent, alors elle n'osait jamais se démarquer, dire ce qu'elle pensait. À quoi bon ? Elle n'avait même pas d'amis à l'école et la plupart des professeurs l'exécraient à cause de sa nature neko. Si la discrimination et le harcèlement scolaire l'avaient poursuivie jusqu'à ce fameux déménagement, tout avait subitement changé quand elle l'avait connu, _Lui_.

Elle se souvenait si bien de leur première rencontre, de leur amitié, et tout ce qui avait suivi…

La petite nouvelle arriva timidement dans la classe de 6e qui lui était destinée, prête à subir les moqueries et agressions des autres enfants, découragée après ces moroses années d'intimidation où elle était le souffre-douleur de chacun. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucune remarque désobligeante lorsqu'on la présenta à ses nouveaux camarades, pas même de murmure amusé ou de sourire en coin, rien ! Rien qu'un commun « Bonjour, Margaux », qui résonna un peu faux, mais qui semblait presque sympathique. Elle agita ses oreilles gris perle, légèrement rassurée, bien qu'elle gardât toujours les épaules voutées et les yeux baissés, ne voulant ni attirer les regards, ni en croiser.

Elle s'installa sur le côté droit de la salle, plus vers le fond, à côté d'une blondinette occupée à noter le cours d'une écriture de médecin, et sortit silencieusement ses affaires, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour qu'on l'oublie, qu'elle s'efface du paysage et qu'ainsi, on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Soudain, le garçon devant elle se tourna en souriant, ce qui la fit pâlir de peur. Que lui voulait-il ?!

Margaux rit doucement, se souvenant à cet instant de la stupide réaction qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là face à lui.

Peu après, le garçon s'était présenté, puis lui avait proposé de lui faire un peu visiter le collège. Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent des points communs, et sympathisèrent au point qu'ils ne se séparèrent plus du tout, étant devenu de grands amis. Souvent, le meilleur et seul ami de Margaux l'invitait chez lui pour dîner, ou simplement pour passer la journée devant une série. Les parents de son camarade aimaient beaucoup la jeune adolescente, ils étaient gentils et drôles –dans le bon sens du terme, tout comme leur fils. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour être dans la même classe, tous les deux. Margaux n'était pas plus assurée ou autre, mais avec lui, elle était heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Son ami allait dans un atelier de théâtre de la ville, une autre passion qui les unissait tous les deux, et même si l'adolescente était bien trop timide pour y aller avec lui, il avait fini par la convaincre. Tout le monde l'aimait, pratiquement tout leur collège savait de qui on parlait si un jour quelqu'un prononçait son nom. Comique, gentil, respectueux, indépendant, doux comme un agneau, compréhensif, extraverti, Margaux pouvait citer ses qualités durant une nuit qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de toutes les dire. Il la défendait toujours lorsqu'il le fallait, quand certains se permettaient des remarques ou des gestes déplacés à son égard. Il incarnait tout bonnement la perfection aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui se rendit rapidement compte que son attachement pour lui ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à de la simple amitié…

Et, durant une journée parfaitement comme les autres, alors que tous les deux entamaient la quatrième année de leur rencontre, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments réciproques aux siens, toujours aussi adorable, affichant un sourire d'ange en la regardant dans les yeux. Il avait même précisé que si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, il était prêt à encaisser cela et à reprendre leur affection amicale comme si de rien n'était. Mais cela ne se produisit pas, bien évidemment. Margaux vivait sur un petit nuage, confiant sa si fragile et insignifiante vie à son amant, sachant très bien les risques qu'elle prenait. Tous les deux franchirent rapidement le cap de simples baisers, à 14 ans seulement, soit, mais avec toutes les précautions et la douceur du monde. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée après ça, comme d'autres l'auraient fait à sa place. Mais il lui offrait toujours son amour, durant encore quelques années, et Margaux, aveuglée par cette vie en rose, ne voyait pas le danger qui se présentait devant eux.

Leur avenir à tous les deux séparait en deux le chemin qu'ils avaient tracé ensemble. Si l'un allait étudier à Paris dans l'univers de la production musicale, l'autre n'avait pas le luxe du choix, et c'est ainsi que sa famille, sur un coup de tête, repartit dans leur petite ville en Alsace. Elle avait crié, protesté, prête à tout pour rester avec ou simplement auprès de son cher sauveur. Mais personne ne voulut l'écouter. Et puis, qui écouterait une adolescente en pleine puberté, folle amoureuse et donc stupide ?

Elle ne possédait aucun moyen de communication, la naissance d'une nouvelle portée de petits nekos dans sa famille leur ayant coûté un bras. Elle n'en voulait à personne, en vérité, c'était comme cela, un point c'est tout. Adieu, la région parisienne qui lui était si proche à présent, adieu, son amour à distance. Ils avaient beau se ressembler sur beaucoup de points, elle connaissait son compagnon : si elle était capable d'attendre de longues années avant qu'ils ne se revoient, lui n'en n'était pas capable. Il ne pouvait ralentir le rythme de sa vie mouvementée et pleine de couleurs, refouler ses désirs, patienter pour quelqu'un à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui rien que dans un minime espoir de la revoir ensuite.

Margaux se savait inférieure, elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger ou le contrarier. Elle pensait, au départ, que si lui baignait dans le bonheur, elle partagerait cette joie avec lui, mais comme elle se trompait ! Son bonheur à elle, en vérité égoïste comme celui des autres, la faisait languir des doux mots du jeune homme, de son sourire malicieux, ses manières, sa seule présence qui la réconfortait, la remplissait d'amour…

Plus personne ne faisait de mal à la toute petite Margaux, minuscule petite ombre triste, qui n'offrait aucun sourire, microscopique chose à qui plus personne ne faisait attention. Même la solitude ne la comblait plus, elle était comme droguée de lui, son âme sœur. Elle ne fit aucune étude, personne ne voulait d'elle, et elle ne voulait de personne, juste de lui. C'est à cette époque, où elle fut une très jeune femme belle, mais triste et fanée, comme une fleur à qui on n'offrait ni eau, ni soleil, qu'elle commença à se mutiler en secret. Enfin, elle aurait pu très bien se pendre nue sur la plage publique que personne ne l'aurait remarquée. La douleur lui faisait du bien, en fin de compte. La douleur physique soulageait sa douleur intérieure. Elle avait trop peur de mourir, donc elle se faisait simplement mal. Ses avant-bras, jambes et épaules se retrouvaient parfois avec des bleus sortis de nulle part, très souvent avec des griffures écarlates et profondes.

À 24 ans seulement, elle se fit une entaille trop profonde, seule chez elle. Elle n'avait pas cherché à demander de l'aide ou à s'en occuper seule. Alors que le sang coulait, elle fermait les yeux. La fatigue qui la gagnait semblait être un simple manque de sommeil, ses forces qui l'abandonnaient étaient presque agréables, alors elle ne rouvrit plus les yeux. Elle ne savait pas que la mort pouvait être aussi douce et plaisante, si elle l'aurait su plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait pris les cachets pour nekos qui la faisaient grandir avec la lenteur d'un être humain à part entière. Elle aurait laisser le temps filer, jusqu'à être indépendante, et aurait pris son envol.

Mais même la mort ne lui avait pas réussi.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit une chose : si elle était de nouveau là, ce n'était pas pour être la Victime de tous, ce n'était pas pour être dans l'ombre d'une nouvelle sœur, c'était pour le retrouver, lui. Elle était prête. 27 ans mentalement, seulement 17 physiquement, elle avançait à présent vers lui. Il était à portée de main d'elle. Son cœur chavirait. Et dire qu'elle l'avait retrouvé par hasard. Mais il était enfin là. Son cher amant.

OooO

Maitre Panda observait au loin la belle Eugénie en train de lire un livre, installée à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleurs. Quelques délicats pétales tombaient autour d'elle, comme dans un conte de fée. La jeune femme, en pleine lecture de "Que faire ?" en version originale, enroulait délicatement une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux autour de son doigt fin avant de la lâcher, puis de recommencer ce geste presque automatique chez elle, qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle était en pleine réflexion ou qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de lui parler davantage depuis la journée où elle s'était ouverte à lui, comme si elle n'avait aucune sympathie à son égard, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, loin de là !

D'ailleurs, elle avait été obligée de revêtir les vêtements que Maitre Panda avait fait fabriquer pour elle, étant quelqu'un de propre, elle n'aurait de toute manière pas supporté de porter quelque chose de sale. La courte robe en tulle noir qui moulait parfaitement bien ses formes féminines lui allait à merveille. Au passage, elle s'était même occupée d'enfiler les bas résille, les bottines à bout rond et à chaînes ainsi que le corset noir qui allaient avec, de couvrir ses paupières du crayon noir qui semblait l'accompagner partout où elle allait, ainsi que ses bracelets punk dont elle ne se débarrassait guère. Ses longs cheveux étincelants malgré toutes les teintures qu'ils avaient subies depuis des années s'attachaient dans un élégant chignon, sûrement fait à l'arrache. Elle était magnifique, pleine de grâce et de majesté.

–Eugénie ? Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas où les mettre –c'est fou comme on se sent bête devant l'être aimé.

–Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, répliqua l'intéressée sans lever les yeux vers lui. La dernière fois, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, cela m'arrive parfois. Moins rarement qu'avant, certes, vu qu'il n'y a plus de cours ou de physique ingrat pour me perturber, mais cela m'arrive. Surtout lorsque j'énumère tous les problèmes de la société, ou ma vie. Je n'aime pas ma vie. Mais comme je le disais, je ne suis pas toujours une dangereuse sociopathe ou une folle révolutionnaire, même si c'est ce que je suis, au fond de moi-même. Comme toi, j'aime rire, me détendre, me gaver de nourriture, faire la fête, passer du temps avec mes proches… Donc, si tu voulais me parler de ma crise de l'autre jour, pas la peine.

–Je ne vais pas te juger, Eugénie, murmura doucement l'ursidé en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas comme les autres… J'aimerais énormément que l'on se rapproche davantage, toi et moi, pour être honnête… Je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens, parce que je suis comme toi. J'éprouve une haine sans fin envers la stupidité, et pourtant, j'aimerais que les choses changent. Je déteste tout le monde, mais je les aime à la fois.

Les deux grandes émeraudes se levèrent enfin vers le visage à l'expression timide de l'ancien sommet. Un air malicieux brillait dans celles-là, comme si Maitre Panda venait de dire une blague que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre, tels de vieux amis.

–Je sais pourquoi tu m'as capturée. C'est un moyen original pour me prouver ton attachement à moi, effectivement, je ne le cacherai pas. En tant que femme forte et indépendante, j'aurais gueulé sur toi et je t'aurais probablement castré, sinon j'aurais risqué de me faire traiter de faible ou d'emblème du syndrome de Stockholm, mais je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie. Alors je préfère les insultes des autres plutôt qu'une pseudo-fierté. Ah, Panda… Tu n'as pas attendu assez longtemps, mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Je serais venue moi-même à toi, mais tu es impatient, et un peu primitif, je dois le dire… J'ai très bien compris ta démarche et ton ressenti, l'envie de faire un monde nouveau et meilleur mais non-utopique, simplement réaliste. Et ton projet, dans le fond, me plaît, mais au niveau de la forme, c'est bancal. Tu renvoies une image trop négative de toi, malgré tes bonnes attentions.

Elle reposa son livre, ce qui le fit dresser les oreilles de son kigurumi –un mécanisme inexplicable qui ne fonctionnait qu'avec lui.

–Donc, pour revenir à ce que je disais… Continua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, presque ensorcelante. Tu sembles m'aimer plus que pour mon corps, contrairement à 99,9% des hommes sur cette Terre, et également pour mes idées… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, sache-le, et je pense que tu aurais deviné que j'ai besoin de sentiments pour m'accoupler avec quelqu'un, sans quoi je n'aurais aucun désir pour cette personne…

Elle était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il pouvait humer son doux parfum de lavande, une odeur qui paraissait presque naturelle. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour s'imaginer qu'il l'enveloppait entièrement, et un doux contact au niveau de sa joue mal rasée le fit frissonner. Il sentit son souffle caresser sa peau, et un faible claquement, inaudible à l'oreille d'un simple être humain, titilla son oreille droite. Elle venait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et riait maintenant aux éclats d'un doux rire amusé, tandis qu'il se tenait le visage, qui devait être probablement d'un rose aussi visible que celui du cerisier sous lequel ils étaient tous les deux installés.

–Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, Maitre Panda, ni me forcer à t'aimer, sourit doucement la brunette, assise sur les genoux en face de lui, tenant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Contrairement à ce que je viens de faire. Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi, vu ton étrange comportement, tes joues rouges et tes pupilles dilatées, et ça me fait plaisir d'être aimée, crois-moi… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aimée à ma juste valeur, comme tout le monde, j'imagine. J'aimerais moi aussi que nous entretenions une relation spéciale, nous verrons comment elle évoluera… Peut-être serait-ce plus que de la Friendzone, qui sait ! Tu me plais bien. Si un jour, je… Je ressens la même chose que toi, Panda, je ne te ferai pas languir longtemps. Mes principes ne ressemblent pas aux normes des autres femmes.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire idiot, complètement sous le charme de l'étrange Eugénie. Il se sentait lui-même, avec elle. Pas d'hypocrisie, pas de faux sentiments, de fierté féminine ou masculine, juste de simples sentiments humains. Elle faisait ressortir l'humain qui était en lui, et non la féroce bête qu'il semblait être aux yeux des autres depuis un long moment déjà…

Alors il déclara en se levant, lui offrant également un sourire doux et confiant :

–Je t'aime, Eugénie.

Aucun ne fut gêné, à cet instant. Il avait dit la simple vérité, sans aucune difficulté. Et elle, elle n'était pas là pour le juger. Alors elle lui rendit son sourire, silencieuse, toujours aussi parfaite aux yeux du nouveau souverain.


	12. Chapitre XI : La Victime et son Bourreau

**(!) Cette description sera présente sur mon compte fanfiction comme sur Wattpad (!)**

 **Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, dis-donc Oo Explications :**

 **J'étais bloquée par deux choses qui en regroupent une seule mais vous allez vite comprendre. Je n'avais pas l'inspiration d'écrire le lemon et je suis gênée d'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai peur que cette fiction soit considérée comme « truk 2 groupi a lo de roz » mais j'essaye vraiment de créer une histoire, et si, sur , il y a une catégorie « romance », ce n'est pas pour rien. La romance est un genre qui peut être pris au sérieux tout autant que l'horreur ou le drame. Les personnages que je prends sont parfois tirés de la réalité, certes, mais j'ai remarqué, au fil de mon écriture, que ce sont de simples prétextes pour mon histoire. Simplement, ces univers, ces persos, et bien sûr leurs créateurs, sont une parfaite source d'inspiration pour le type d'histoire que j'écris. Ils sont si précis et authentiques, correspondent si bien à ce que je m'imagine, que je les utilise pour mes histoires. Vraiment, si vous trouvez cela gênant, ne lisez pas, personne ne vous y oblige. Mais je continuerai mes romances, coûte que coûte.**

 **Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu assez de place pour le lemon (qui est censé être assez long) ni pour la suite de l'histoire tant j'ai été inspirée. J'espère pouvoir écrire ce que je voulais dans le chapitre prochain, sans avoir peur des jugements. Envoyez-moi vos avis, ce que vous pensez de la romance etc, je me sens vraiment seule et j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Dites-le-moi, pitié.**

 **Voilà, c'était l'instant coup de gueule. J'vous aime et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse ainsi que Rosematou (co-écrivaine).**

 ** _Chapitre XI : La Victime et son Bourreau_**

Antoine Daniel, probablement le jeune homme le plus optimiste et joyeux de ce récit. Connu pour son humour cynique, satirique et plutôt noir, il était acclamé comme _Boss Final des Internets_ selon beaucoup de ses fans. Fort, indépendant, heureux, sa vie semblait parfaite. Ses connaissances, ses amis, sa famille, tous le décrivaient comme quelqu'un qui voyait toujours le bon côté des choses, qui ne baissait pas les bras, qui venait aider les autres lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Sur Internet, il faisait passer un message de créativité et d'amour, encourageant au plus haut point. Dans la "vraie vie", Antoine était doux et gentil, et si délicat que l'on lui demandait souvent s'il était fatigué ou malade, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement s'étonnant que le rôle qu'il jouait dans ses célèbres _What The Cut !?_ s'éloigne autant de la réalité.

Nyo et Mathieu, ses amis les plus proches, concluaient également qu'il était sans hésiter la personne la plus compréhensive, extravertie et aimante qu'ils aient connue.

Sans aucun doute, le vidéaste menait une vie de rêve, ne manquant pas d'argent, ayant une famille géniale, des amis fidèles, des gens sur qui il pouvait compter, vivait de ses passions, adoré par chacun. Il devait sans doute être le plus heureux des hommes.

Une vie de rêve pour une personne parfaite, quoi.

Et pourtant, comme pourrait certainement le dire une certaine russe de ce même récit, rien n'est noir, rien n'est blanc, soit c'est gris, soit c'est yin yang. _C'est la vie_ , ajouterait l'auteure.

Effectivement, il y avait une petite ombre au tableau de cette vie idyllique, quelque chose de peu signifiant pour certains, plutôt important pour d'autres.

Le cœur brisé du jeune homme.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il se sentait heureux, à l'heure où tout se passe. Et puis, il était extrêmement optimiste, vous vous souvenez ? Comme il a été remarqué précédemment, ses sentiments amoureux perturbés n'étaient qu'un petit point de sa vie, au lecteur d'en juger s'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus ou moins notable dans la vie d'un être humain.

Cependant, seulement quelques années auparavant, bien qu'avant ses débuts sur Internet, quelqu'un lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. La figure de style d'atténuation de la phrase précédente sera peut-être plus évidente une fois les prochaines lignes lues.

Après avoir terminé ses études, il avait décidé de demeurer en région parisienne. Plusieurs années sans réelle vie de couple, juste quelques amourettes par-ci par-là et rien de plus. Rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ilona, la grande brune qui l'avait séduit…

OooO

– Aujourd'hui, ça va faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble… C'est génial, non ?

– Honnêtement, je n'en ai un peu rien à cirer, Antoine. Que change une putain de date, au fond ? On est ensemble, point barre. Ça ne change absolument rien à notre relation.

– Tu as raison…

Le jeune homme de 22 ans ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa petite amie coupait son enthousiasme et qu'il s'excusait comme toujours. Et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Mais elle avait raison. Comme toujours.

– Je t'aime tellement, Ilona…

– Ouais.

Occupée à rédiger un tweet incendiaire comme elle le faisait constamment, elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle mâchait bruyamment un chewing-gum, les jambes croisées, installée dans la cuisine d'Antoine en compagnie de celui-ci. _Leur_ cuisine, évidemment.

Quant à l'ingénieur du son, il la regardait avec un sourire un peu niais, fou amoureux d'elle. Il s'avérait qu'Ilona était la seule qui puisse le comprendre et qui avait accepté une relation sérieuse à long terme. Au départ, elle lui avait avoué aimer sa façon de parler et sa douceur, et qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Elle était avare de compliment, en général, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il recevait une remarque agréable de sa part, son cœur se réchauffait doucement. Elle, elle lui avait plu car elle possédait un caractère féroce, un vocabulaire peu raffiné et loin d'être doux, dégageant en bref la sensation d'être une femme forte et indépendante. De plus, lui aussi la trouvait mignonne. Il avait fait d'elle sa confidente, et elle fit de même. Elle lui avait confessé qu'Antoine possédait ce quelque chose qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial, et que c'était même _la_ raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait. Et lui vivait sur un petit nuage. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un honneur d'être aimé d'une personne qui déteste tout le monde ?

Il était littéralement fou d'elle, en fin de compte. Il la couvrait de douces attentions, lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui, parlait constamment d'elle à tout le monde. Et elle l'aimait. La question à poser n'était pas comment elle lui montrait cela, car Antoine se sentait heureux simplement en sachant que son amour était réciproque. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Elle l'aimait. Point.

Parfois, il avait du mal à tout payer seul, la nourriture, le loyer… Il travaillait dur pour satisfaire les moindres besoins de sa chérie –il ne pouvait envisager le fait de l'appeler par autre chose que des mots doux.

Au bout d'un an de vie ensemble, Ilona avait cessé ses compliments, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas vraiment gentille avec lui. Elle lui faisait souvent des remarques sur son style vestimentaire trop épuré à son goût, son physique, ses manières de s'exprimer… Elle était très intelligente, il préférait écouter ses conseils.

Si au début de leur relation, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait drôle, plus tard, son avis changea du tout au tout. Son humour dépassait les limites, selon elle. On ne devait pas rire de tout. La sensibilité des autres ne devait en aucun cas être heurtée, et le rire n'avait pas sa place chez une militante comme elle. Rien n'excusait le côté discriminatoire et blessant de son petit ami. Il lui faisait honte et elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Antoine savait qu'elle avait raison quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle menaçait de le quitter en cas d'un comportement trop puéril et enfantin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. Cela pourrait le détruire et il ne le voulait pas. Et elle lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était qu'un homme stupide et médiocre, qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Les amis d'Antoine lui disaient qu'elle exagérait. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Ils étaient bêtes et ignorants, tous des pervers sans scrupule, comme le disait Ilona. Donc il les voyait plus rarement. De toute manière, seule Ilona avait raison.

Sa relation avec elle était bénigne, elle ne lui apportait que du bien. Il évoluait, il était mieux qu'avant. Malgré tout, il s'était mis à se remettre constamment en question face à ses mots. Après tout, méritait-elle un raté comme lui, qu'il fallait sans cesse éduquer à la tolérance et lui faire comprendre le monde ?... Elle qui paraissait si forte, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui ?... Un jour, il lui avait demandé, s'étant préparé une semaine. Il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole pour un rien, il ne devait pas lui faire perdre son temps.

Antoine avait _peur_.

– Dit, mon cœur… Fit-il un soir alors que sa copine traînait sur Internet, l'air ailleurs. Je… Je me demandais si… Si tu me trouvais à ta hauteur, et…

Elle daigna lever les yeux vers lui. Était-elle… Inquiète ? Il continua néanmoins :

– Tu me dis tout le temps que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, que je te mérite à peine… Je ne dis pas que ça me blesse, hein, mais…

– T'inquiète pas, Antoine, je ne te quitterai pas.

– Ilona… Ça me fait mal. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement… J'aimerais que tu arrêtes…

Ilona le fixa un moment de ses yeux kaki, qui se remplirent brusquement de larmes. Son menton tremblait. Antoine entrouvrit la bouche, surpris, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Il ne la savait même pas capable de ça.

– Tu… Tu veux me faire passer pour la méchante pour me quitter, c'est ça ?... Gémit la brunette en commençant à sangloter. Avoue que tu joues les victimes pour me manipuler !

Le jeune homme paniqua, mort de honte, et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

– N… Non, quelle idée ! Je t'aime, je te le jure ! Je… Ou… Oublie ça, je t'en prie… Ne pleure plus…

– Soit tu es un manipulateur qui veut faire de moi sa soumise, soit tu es vraiment faible. Pourquoi tu prends tout pour toi, hein ?! Tu fais encore des généralités ! Tu as tellement changé, Antoine !

Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais elle se leva soudainement, le regardant, folle de rage, lui cria encore plusieurs mots cinglants et partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il avait osé la contredire. C'était sa faute. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle lui avait fait comprendre ses limites. C'était à partir de ce soir qu'Antoine Daniel avait perdu tout son amour-propre. Il se sentait sale, il n'était qu'un monstre, un manipulateur, mais il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait plus jamais contredire sa douce.

À ce moment-là, il ne s'en rendait pas compte à l'époque, mais il tomba en dépression.

Et ce n'était que le début d'un Enfer camouflé en Paradis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Ilona lui avait même dit qu'elle l'aimait plusieurs fois ! Elle le comblait de joie, il ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ilona s'absentait souvent alors qu'elle demeurait chômeuse, et lui avait sèchement rétorqué, au moment où il lui avait demandé où elle allait si souvent :

– Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Antoine. Je suis une femme libre, pas ta chienne. Et désolée d'avoir une vie sociale, contrairement à toi, qui sort juste pour picoler avec tes amis attardés. Espèce d'alcoolique pervers… Tu me dégoûtes.

Cette affirmation ne fut qu'un coup de couteau de plus pour lui. Elle avait pourtant cessé de le traiter de pervers, d'homme autoritaire et dominant sur la pauvre femme soumise qu'elle semblait être… Cette insulte représentait en vérité des nuits d'amour froide, sans émotion de la part de sa petite-amie, puis de larmes, car il n'était plus capable de se montrer aussi doux qu'avant, d'assouvir ses désirs. Il avait changé. Il n'osait plus la toucher. Tout ce qu'il touchait semblait se détruire…

Quelques égratignures. Faites à la lame de rasoir. Elles lui faisaient mal et le piquaient en cicatrisant. Il avait pensé réparer sa tristesse en touchant à ses avant-bras. Après plusieurs jours de renferment, il s'approcha de sa douce et lui confia ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais Ilona définissait le sens même du mot "inattendu".

Après une courte phrase explicative, Antoine lui montra finalement ses bras, honteux et nerveux. Il voulait du réconfort, de l'attention. Alors il leva les yeux vers sa sauveuse pour guetter sa réaction, les siens, agrandis par la surprise, se posèrent sur son visage d'un air indescriptible.

– C… Comment as-tu osé… Grinça la féministe en le regardant avec mépris. Je te faisais confiance… Et toi… Toi, tu me fais du chantage à la mort… Tu as tous les syndromes du dominateur possessif, salaud… Tu joues les victimes pour me soumettre à toi…

– Ilona, non ! Non ! Je…

La voix du jeune homme manqua de se briser en un sanglot, mais il se retint à temps.

– Tu m'accordes tellement peu d'importance, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Murmura finalement le grand brun, la tête baissée. S'il te plaît, Ilona… Je t'aime tellement, jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal… Mais… Comprends-moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa sentence. Un coup sec s'abattit sur sa joue gauche sans prévenir. Ça faisait mal, à vrai dire. Même ses parents ne l'avaient jamais giflé, aussi longtemps qu'il remontait dans ses souvenirs. Et ça faisait mal, ça brûlait. Un silence pesant flottait dans les airs, le couple se tenant pourtant toujours l'un en face de l'autre.

– Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Antoine. Tu cherches à me manipuler, voilà ton souhait. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, il faut que le saches. Arrête de jouer les victimes. Tu es un homme, à ce que je sache. Pas une femme maltraitée. Tu fais pitié. Mais je reste avec toi, parce que je t'aime. Tu as de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi, qui arrive à te supporter, toi, ton ignorance et ta saleté de virilité. Ah, autre chose…

Alors qu'il se remettait lentement de la claque -aussi bien physique que morale, le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur pure et se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour se retenir d'en faire plus. Un coup de genou dans son entrejambe venait d'être amené par sa partenaire, qui s'éloignait déjà. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, blessée et humilié. Mais il devait arrêter de jouer les victimes, et changer. Changer. Ilona avait une fois de plus raison.

Antoine Daniel. Plus jeune, il avait énormément d'amis, et tout le monde l'adorait. Souvent, on dit que les personnes "populaires" d'une école sont fermées, sournoises et hautaines. Antoine ne faisait pas partie de celles-là. Drôle, créatif et sympathique, un camarade en or, un fils toujours joyeux et attentionné, un petit-ami doux et compréhensif… Seulement quelques années plus tard, ces appellations n'avaient plus aucun sens le concernant. Seul, assis dans le coin d'une salle de bain, en train de se scarifier les bras, il pleurait faiblement. Où était passé l'ancien Antoine ? Eh bien, Ilona ne l'aimait pas et désirait qu'il change. Il changeait à vue d'œil. Amaigri, ses cheveux fous coupés courts et son éternel sourire radieux disparu. Il _savait_ que la mutilation n'était pas une solution, qu'elle symbolisait de la faiblesse, qu'Ilona détestait ça. Mais au moment où le sang perlait sur les blessures qui le chauffaient et lui faisaient mal, c'était sa seule et unique distraction. Un petit plaisir personnel qu'il s'offrait. Un plaisir masochiste. Un plaisir _faux_.

Antoine ne protestait plus. Plus jamais. Il encaissait les coups, les insultes. Il devait se montrer fort devant son amour, ne plus rechigner. Son réconfort restait la nuit. Ilona dormait à poings fermés, et lui, il allait verser des larmes et du sang. Il déversait sa faiblesse en espérant qu'elle parte un jour et que sa belle soit fière de lui, qu'elle l'aime à nouveau comme avant.

Le jeune homme, en travaillant, ne laissait rien paraître. Seul son sourire semblait évaporé. Ses parents, au téléphone, entendaient les louanges concernant sa magnifique copine. Ses amis ne lui parlaient plus. Aucun signe de vie. Durant quelques semaines, il avait même essayé d'arrêter la mutilation. Après tout, il ne se griffait que la surface de la peau, et ne se tailladait pas ardemment les veines comme on peut le croire. Étrangement, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors que tout commençait à cicatriser. Cette décision soudaine le relâcha d'un poids. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais le début du printemps, cette augmentation qu'il eut au travail, ces petites choses lui firent reprendre un peu d'espoir.

Cependant, le fait qu'il avait arrêté son activité secrète et nocturne lui fit une sensation de… Vide. Il avait aimé désobéir à Ilona. Il ne faisait rien de mal, lui soufflait son subconscient, et, brusquement, Antoine voulut reprendre contact avec ses amis, les buvards rieurs et optimistes que sa petite amie ne supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas les contacter comme ça, d'un coup, en mode « Hey, je suis de retour parmi les vivants, ça vous dit, une partouze ? ». Alors une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée un peu folle sur le coup, mais quelque chose qui le faisait frémir d'envie rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Il produisit sa création en quelques jours, la cachant soigneusement des yeux de son espèce de garde du corps.

Le premier _What The Cut !?_ fut né.

Mois de novembre 2012. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour Antoine. Tout d'abord, il avait renoué avec ses amis. Ils le soutenaient à fond dans son projet, l'ayant tout simplement adoré. Et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, loin de là. Le jeune homme rencontra un immense succès sur Internet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et il allait mille fois mieux qu'avant. Il se sentait… Vivant. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il avait décidé de montrer son œuvre à Ilona en rassemblant tout son courage, elle n'apprécia pas dès les premières minutes du visionnage. Elle détesta même ces vidéos qui rendaient Antoine connu parmi de nombreuses personnes et qui l'abrutissaient davantage. Elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour qu'il soit quelqu'un de meilleur !

Depuis le jour où il lui avait montré ce qui le rendait pour une fois fier, elle se faisait plus froide, plus agressive encore. Il songea même à arrêter, mais quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, l'en empêchait. Alors il continua de rire, de se faire des amis grâce à cette plateforme, mais elle, elle était contre.

Un soir, il ne sut pas comment il en arriva à là, mais étendu au sol, il se prenait de multiples coups de pieds dans ses points les plus sensibles. Son entrejambe souffrait le plus, même si son dos ainsi que son ventre prenaient cher eux aussi. Le nouveau vidéaste sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et les coups et insultes qui s'abattaient sur lui ne faisaient qu'augmenter ses pleurs. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

\- Regarde comme tu es affaibli, Antoine… Susurra Ilona en se mettant à sa hauteur, lui caressant lentement la joue pour faire disparaître le liquide salé qui les souillait. Tu es un homme, quelqu'un de dominant, de violent… Et tu pleures. Tu joues encore les victimes. Regarde où tes nouvelles occupations te mènent. J'essaye de te protéger de toutes ces perversions, toi qui es si gentil, si doux, par-rapport aux autres… C'est pour ça que je t'aime, _mon_ Antoine… Et tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi qui t'indique le droit chemin…

Il finit presque par se détendre face aux caresses de celle qu'il aimait, mais soudainement, ses cheveux fous furent violemment tirés, et il fut contraint de se rapprocher du visage de la grande brune, qui grinça à son oreille :

\- Arrête ce que tu as commencé. Ou je te quitte. Tu seras seul, comme avant. Personne ne t'aidera. Personne. Tu redeviendras la sous-merde que tu as toujours été sans moi, Antoine. Ne l'oublie pas…

Pour le punir, Ilona le força à dormir au sol, à côté du lit. Il ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Même s'il avait froid. Froid et mal. Il se sentait humilié, mais ne devait rien dire. _Ilona avait raison_ , comme toujours.

Le lendemain, tandis qu'Ilona se baladait on-ne-sait-où, Antoine restait devant son ordinateur, le fixant fermement. Le matin même, il s'était pris un violent coup de poing car il avait essayé de protester face à sa copine qui lui ordonnait depuis plusieurs heures de supprimer ses vidéos honteuses et néfastes pour toutes les communautés et aussi pour elle, s'il l'aimait… Tandis qu'il pressait une poche de glace contre sa lèvre inférieure enflée et éclatée, mille questions se répercutaient dans son esprit. Il hésitait. D'un côté, il y avait tous ces gens qui l'aimaient, le soutenaient, ses amis, et tout cela tournait autour de _What The Cut !?_ , sa nouvelle fierté, son travail, son exutoire. D'un autre, il y avait Ilona, sa bien-aimée, celle qui ne voulait que son bien… Et il lui faisait mal. En se faisant du bien, il lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait supporter cette torture.

Antoine leva les yeux vers l'étagère où trônait fièrement Richard, sa peluche vivante, cherchant vainement une aide de sa part. Mais celui-ci, depuis l'arrivée d'Ilona dans la vie de l'ingénieur du son, ne s'était jamais manifesté. Juste un élément du décor parmi tant d'autres, vivant seulement dans les vidéos, bien qu'une fois, il avait grincé « Ta meuf est tellement toxique que tous les habitants de Tchernobyl seraient morts sur place en la côtoyant. ».

Il avait partagé tant de choses avec le chien pervers… Lui qui ne revivait que dans les vidéos et se taisait tout le reste du temps, cela faisait de la peine au jeune homme de le voir se taire à jamais. Mais pourtant… Ilona occupait une place importante dans son cœur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout supprimer, à effacer l'existence de sa chaîne YouTube, le cœur battant, le brun aux cheveux fous reçut un message Facebook. Il grogna de déception, comme sorti d'une transe étrange. Il décida de lire le message en poussant un immense soupir, bien qu'il entendît un ricanement amusé au-dessus de sa tête.

Le message venait de Mathieu Sommet, ce qui le fit sourire inconsciemment. Il avait fait la rencontre de Mathieu sur Facebook également, à cause des personnes qui disaient qu'il le plagiait, même si jusque là il n'était même pas au courant de l'existence du petit châtain. Aussi farfelu que cela puisse paraître, les trolls les avaient aidés à faire connaissance. Alors ils se parlaient très souvent, remarquant qu'ils possédaient de nombreux points communs et des délires sur lesquels les deux riaient à gorge déployée. Il aimait énormément son nouvel ami. Oui, on pouvait dire que les podcasteurs partageaient une grande amitié.

« _Salut ^^ Alors, c'est ok pour la Japan, vendredi ?_ »

Antoine eut un pincement au cœur en lisant ce message. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à Ilona, mais deux semaines auparavant, on l'avait invité à participer à sa toute première convention, où il allait probablement rencontrer d'autres vidéastes qu'il suivait depuis un moment, ses abonnés, et aussi Mathieu. S'il supprimait le contenu de sa chaîne, son existence sur internet, il devrait refuser l'invitation. Et il n'allait voir personne. Sauf Ilona, _of course_. Il devait fournir une réponse au plus vite. La convention devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard.

N'écoutant plus sa raison et sa conscience animée par sa copine, Antoine écrivit, tremblant légèrement sous l'appréhension :

« _Ouais :)_

 _Hâte de tous vous voir, je bande rien que d'y penser_ … »

Il eut un sourire amusé tout le long de sa discussion avec Mathieu, riant même parfois, toute la tension ressentie depuis le début de la journée brusquement envolée.

C'est là que deux jours plus tard, il rencontra ses collègues de YouTube, ses abonnés, ses nouvelles connaissances, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

En parlant de trucs petits, il s'avérait que Mathieu, dans la vraie vie, se montrait encore plus sympathique dans la réalité que virtuellement parlant. Parler et rire avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, compréhensif et drôle lui rappelait le début de sa relation avec Ilona… Celle-ci lui avait interdit l'accès à la chambre durant la nuit. Elle ne savait dire plus que des insultes à son égard, soit dit en passant. Il encaissa pendant deux jours. Les coups aussi, cela allait de soi. Si c'était le prix à payer… Il se savait prêt à toujours encaisser pour garder sa belle auprès de lui.

Un soir, Mathieu et Antoine buvaient tranquillement de la bière dans un bar parisien, discutant de tout et de rien, quand soudain…

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la lèvre ? S'enquit le plus âgé en observant son nouvel ami d'un air intrigué. On dirait que tu t'es battu…

– Oh, ça, c'est rien… Fit le cadet avec un rire nerveux. Une embrouille avec ma meuf, rien de grave…

Le petit châtain fronça les sourcils. Antoine préféra détourner le regard.

– C'est toi, le fils de pute qui l'a attaquée en premier, ou alors, c'est elle, l'agresseur, dans l'histoire ?

La voix sortie de la bouche de Mathieu était celle de l'une de ses personnalités, grave et rauque, celle du Patron. Alors qu'Antoine le contemplait, un sourcil haussé, celui-ci eut un rire nerveux.

– Désolé, s'excusa le fou, même quand mes personnalités ne sont pas dans ma tête, elles s'expriment quand même, même si ce n'est pas vraiment elles, elles font partie de moi… Mais on s'éloigne du sujet et ce que dit mon côté sombre n'est pas tout à fait faux en soi. Pourquoi tu as ça ? Normalement, après une embrouille avec sa copine, on doit ressortir intact, du moins, physiquement…

– J'ai refusé de supprimer ma chaîne.

Le présentateur de _Salut Les Geeks_ s'étouffa avec la gorgée de bière qu'il buvait, et Antoine s'empressa de donner quelques coups machinaux dans son dos pour le soulager. Lorsque celui-là se calma enfin, il le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

– Attend… Murmura Mathieu, l'air abasourdi. Si j'ai bien compris, elle veut que tu supprimes _ta chaîne_ ?!

– Bah… Elle n'aime pas trop ce que je fais, elle trouve ça vulgaire et discriminatoire… C'est une grande militante, je la comprends, au fond, mais… Je n'ose pas… Même si je sais que ce que je fais est mal, je…

Antoine se mordit la lèvre en reposant sa bière vide, ses yeux fixant longuement celle-ci, ne voulant pas se risquer à les lever vers son ami.

– T'es sérieux, quand tu dis ça ?! S'offusqua l'homme aux yeux bleus, quelques personnes se tournant vers eux d'un air surpris tant il avait crié fort, dont Antoine. Ce que tu fais est… MAL ?!

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot d'un ton dégoûté, comme une insulte.

– Tu fais ce qui te plaît, tu rencontres de nouveaux potes, tu découvres de nouveaux horizons, et elle, elle ne pense qu'à son cul et elle OSE te frapper ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça ? De la violence conjugale. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle te baffe, vu le calme avec lequel tu en parles. Mais ce n'est pas normal, Antoine. Pas du tout.

 _Violence conjugale_. Antoine n'y avait jamais pensé. Ou peut-être juste une fois ou deux, mais il avait toujours repoussé cette idée. C'est ce qu'il essaya de faire avec son nouvel ami, et il se força à sourire en levant les yeux vers lui :

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, Mathieu… Ilona n'est pas violente, et puis, ce que tu me dis là, c'est juste un homme qui peut le faire… Les femmes, elles sont douces, elles ne peuvent pas… Ilona m'aime… Si elle me frappe, c'est normal, je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Je suis un homme, un privilégié…

Était-ce réellement ses mots ? Les pensait-il vraiment ? Ou ne faisait-il que répéter comme un automate ce que lui dictait sa copine ? C'est ce que Mathieu semblait comprendre, car il prit un air enragé en lui prenant brusquement les joues, comme pour le forcer à regarder ses yeux, ou luisait la vérité. Et de la colère, sans doute.

– Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Gronda l'aîné. Elle t'a complètement lavé le cerveau, ou quoi ?! La violence marche dans les deux sens ! Si elle t'aimait, elle voudrait ton bien, et elle ne t'éclaterait sûrement pas la gueule, crois-moi !

Le grand brun le contemplait avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Cependant, le châtain le relâcha en soupirant longuement, et son regard s'adoucit, s'attrista, ou les deux.

– Raconte-moi tout, Antoine, je suis ton ami, fit-il doucement.

OooO

En rentrant, le jeune homme avait une idée claire en tête. C'était comme si son esprit, manipulé et torturé pendant presque trois ans, s'était remis en place grâce à cette personne qui était son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à faire véritablement face au pire démon de sa vie.


	13. Chapitre XII : Libération

**Fanfic co-écrite avec Rosematou.**

 **Désolée pour l'attente que j'ai occasionnée, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire en période d'examens etc... Maintenant que ce sont les vacances, je vais finir cette Saison 3, mother fucker !**

 **Donc attention au court lemon de ce chapitre, je le dis au cas où.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^w^ Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 ** _Chapitre XII : Libération_**

Dans ses souvenirs, tout n'était plus très clair. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, il fut si marqué par les événements que sa mémoire avait préféré effacer les dialogues pour garder seulement les grandes lignes, bien qu'Antoine se remémorait encore très bien certaines phrases : « C'est exactement ce que tu crois, Antoine, je te trompe » « Tu n'es qu'une merde, tu pensais vraiment que tu méritais mon amour à ton égard, que je reste fidèle, comme une femme soumise ? » « Je ne suis pas ta chienne » « Je suis une femme libre ».

Il ne savait plus non plus ce qui avait déclenché le flot d'insultes qui sortit de sa bouche après celles qu'avait compilées Ilona, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il lui avait crié ses quatre vérités, sur un ton qui surpris même la combattante, elle qui était habitué à un petit-ami soumis et mou ! Au fil de ses paroles, en énumérant tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir tout le long de leur relation, il se demandait comment avait-il pu aimer une chose pareille, qui n'était même pas foutue de passer une journée sans l'humilier, d'une manière plus ou moins grave. En libérant sa colère, sa tristesse, et surtout, la grande haine qui se développait en lui, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle le détestait, lui et "les gens comme lui", qu'elle l'avait utilisé comme un vulgaire jouet, un défouloir.

Mathieu avait raison : il n'y avait rien de tel que de faire face à la vérité pour comprendre ce qui va mal. Et ce qui allait mal, ce n'était pas leur vie de couple, les tromperies de cette femme, ses coups, non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était _Ilona_. Et il comprit autre chose : _Ilona n'avait jamais eu raison_.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répliquer, elle savait qu'il n'était plus malléable comme avant, qu'il avait enfin compris. Elle gronda un truc qui ressemblait à « Tous les mêmes », l'une de ses phrases préférées, et Antoine ne la revit plus jamais.

Le soir-même, Mathieu et lui fêtèrent le célibat du grand brun dans un bar parisien, accompagnés de bières, de métal et de joie. Bon, il était vrai qu'une certaine chanson de rap les avait rejoints, où les « sales putes » chantés à tue-tête se faisaient même entendre dans la rue. Après plusieurs bières, alors qu'ils racontaient tous deux leur vie à travers diverses anecdotes, Antoine parla à son ami de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu bien avant Ilona, un petit soleil qui éclairait sa vie, pas un monstre qui la détruisait à petit feu.

Durant son adolescence, il avait eu une copine, une petite neko aux cheveux d'un blond foncé, aux yeux verts comme deux émeraudes et à la voix aussi douce que n'importe quelle sucrerie d'enfance. Il l'avait aimée, et elle aussi, les liens qui les unissaient étant bien plus forts que ceux de sa relation fraichement clôturée. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Depuis, il avait vainement cherché quelqu'un qui puisse compléter le vide qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur en partant. S'il s'était soumis à Ilona, c'était bien pour vivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec la belle et timide Margot.

– Tu sais, Mathieu, fit Antoine d'un air sérieux malgré l'alcool dans son sang, je crois que l'amour, c'est un truc qui te tombe dessus juste une fois dans la vie. Après, il dégage, et tant pis pour toi. C'est comme ça, il ne faut pas chercher à le récupérer. Je crois que le mien est passé. C'est promis, plus jamais je ne tombe amoureux.

– Heureux que tu sois aussi réaliste, Chewbacca, fit le petit châtain avec un sourire amical.

Finalement, le musicien tint parole, et ne souffrit plus. Il avait toujours été un peu libertin sur les bords, quand une relation de couple ne le rendait pas monogame, et il était très bien comme cela, pouvant profiter de la beauté d'un corps féminin durant une nuit, et vivre sa vie simple et tranquille le jour.

Alors…

Pourquoi, quand tout allait si bien, pourquoi fallait-il que ces yeux verts le regardent avec insistance, ces belles lèvres roses s'étirant en un candide sourire, et pourquoi cette personne était là, devant lui ?

 _D'où sors-tu, Margot ?_

OooO

– Eh, gamine, pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ?... Tu as envie de moi, non ? Alors pourquoi te priver, mmh ?...

– Dégage, ou… Ou je te brûle la… La gueule…

Au fur et à mesure que le criminel avançait vers elle, elle reculait sur le lit, essayant de se montrer digne et fière comme d'habitude, rouge de honte, ses yeux étant probablement bleu clair.

– Tu sais que tu n'es pas très crédible, Rainbow Dash… J'aime bien te voir rougir… D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tu as envie de me baiser depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas tort ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille, sale pervers !

– Tes yeux sont roses, gamine… Et je vois très bien tes réactions face à mon corps, que ce soit en photo ou dans la réalité… Arrête de te poser des questions, de te dire si c'est mal, si ce sera juste une aventure d'un soir… Après tout, en quoi c'est mal ?

Il était maintenant à califourchon sur elle, affichant un sourire de requin. Et elle, elle balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, les yeux emplis de détresse et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle essayait vainement d'enflammer ses mains, mais comment pourrait-elle oser faire du mal à quelqu'un qui caressait ses courbes avec une telle aisance ? Déjà qu'elle croisant les cuisses au maximum, qu'elle essayait de refouler la chaleur anormale de son bas-ventre, les picotements qui tiraillaient tous ses points sensibles, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son instinct de survie ou encore la lecture des pensées de son geôlier, que n'importe quel être sans pouvoir pouvait de toute manière deviner.

– Ça fouille mon portable, ça jalouse Eugénie… Allez, ne te ment pas à toi-même, tu as envie de moi…

Il glissait lentement ses mains étonnamment douces sous son tee-shirt, et bientôt, celles-ci touchèrent les seins de la femme partagée entre amour et désespoir, qui ne put se retenir de pousser un faible gémissement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle décroisa les jambes. Le criminel se baissa pour lécher langoureusement le creux de son cou en soupirant d'envie.

Comprenant qu'il était déterminé à aller plus loin, Jade réussit à conserver son sang-froid durant un instant, et soudainement, elle posa une main brûlante sur la gorge du criminel en fronçant les sourcils, et alors qu'il essaya de reculer instinctivement en toussant, elle le rapprocha d'elle -même si elle avait peu de force, il ne protesta pas, la main brûlant son cou lui faisant trop mal pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

– Oui, Patron, j'ai envie de toi, fit-elle en essayant encore une fois de le regarder dans les yeux au travers de ses lunettes noires. Depuis le départ. Et… Je me sens prête à avoir une relation avec toi. Mais sache que si tu te permets le moindre truc qui ne me plaira pas, je te cramerais les couilles.

Elle lâcha finalement sa gorge, et l'homme en noir ne fit que sourire davantage.

– Entendu, Rainbow Dash… répondit-il avec un petit ricanement, avant de se pencher pour lécher le creux de son cou du bout de sa langue chaude, de manière si agréable que Jade ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir d'aise, puis un gémissement de douleur, lorsque les dents -non, les crocs ! – de l'imposant criminel se plantèrent dans sa chair.

Jade ne se souvenait pas de tout en détail, bien que les évènements de sa première fois avec la personnalité sombre lui revinssent en rêve, en visions, elle le voyait encore ôter ses vêtements, les siens, la couvrir de baisers, de morsures. Il semblait se retenir d'y aller avec plus de violence que cela, à cause de Jade qui enflammait sa main par moment, ou même sa langue, quand elle jouait avec celle de son amant. Cependant, malgré la menace qui planait sur lui, le Patron semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Alors que ses yeux rouges comme deux rubis la fixaient par moments, elle sentait comme un courant électrique parcourir son échine. _Ces yeux…_

Après avoir posé sa bouche -tout aussi douce elle aussi- sur la moindre parcelle du corps de sa soumise, il avait entamé un langoureux jeu de langue en elle, en plein cœur de tous ses points sensibles et intimes réunis, si bien qu'elle dût se forcer à ne pas jouir en seulement quelques secondes, ce qu'il avait probablement remarqué vu le petit sourire indescriptible qu'il avait esquissé en se redressant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Jade avait aimé lui rendre la pareille, et montrant qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer avec ses sensations, elle rendait sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains, tantôt chaudes, tantôt brûlantes à un point qui le fit légèrement grimacer, mais elle voyait que cela lui plaisait énormément…

– Tu suces bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais baisé de sa vie, petite licorne de feu… Avait-il remarqué entre deux grognements de plaisir.

Ah, oui : il faisait parfois de petits commentaires, qui ressemblaient à des piques quelques fois, en plus des doux mots pervers proliférés à l'égard de la jeune femme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel. Il n'en n'avait pas dit trop, mais Jade voyait qu'il s'amusait à piquer son orgueil, mais elle lui rappelait par moments qu'elle gardait toujours ses pouvoirs, et cela réussissait à calmer ses moqueries. Mais pas sa bonne humeur ou son excitation, à vrai dire.

Quand le criminel prit la virginité de Jade, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de plaisir et aussi peu de douleur, à un tel déferlement de sensations nouvelles, et en quelques minutes à peine, la jeune femme eut un puissant orgasme, mais l'acte était loin d'être terminé. Celui-ci la retourna sur le ventre et lui souleva le bassin, alors qu'elle était encore essoufflée et loin d'être remise de ses émotions précédentes.

– Tu… Tu fais quoi, là ?... Balbutia Jade en tournant légèrement la tête vers le Patron, incrédule.

– Tu connais la sodomie, gamine, ou tu viens vraiment du pays des poneys magiques ? Rétorqua l'homme à sa captive avec une petite moue, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard noir.

Elle avait déclenché un nouveau rire chez le dominant, qui se pencha vers elle pour pourlécher sa bouche avec un sourire provocateur.

– Tes yeux et tes joues sont roses, Rainbow Dash, n'essaye pas de jouer la carte de l'innocente mais colérique petite fille avec moi…

Il susurra à son oreille :

– On se connaît à peine, mais je sais déjà tout de toi.

Mais elle soutint son regard quand il se détacha légèrement de son visage, ce fut comme un jeu de celui qui allait capituler en premier.

Rouge contre rose. Luxure contre Colère.

Enfin, après les cris, la jouissance, le plaisir dans la douleur, Jade se retrouvait couchée sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, à bout de souffle, et sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait marcher correctement qu'après une bonne semaine de repos. Elle bougea difficilement la tête vers le voleur de sa virginité, sa nuque endolorie lui faisait un mal de chien. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le dossier de l'immense lit, fumant calmement une cigarette, se tenant avec classe et calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme dans les clichés de films. Mais, contrairement à ces clichés, il était loin d'être ridicule.

– C'était… Commença Jade, mais ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux rouges s'étant posés sur elle, guettant la suite de ses paroles, et elle soupira un peu, ne pouvant dissimuler ses sentiments derrière sa fierté plus longtemps.

– J'ai adoré.

Elle se lova contre le torse de l'homme au regard si beau et unique, et sentit avec joie qu'il passait son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

– Content de l'apprendre, gamine… Moi aussi. Malgré le fait que c'était extrêmement basique.

Jade faillit s'étouffer. Basique ? C'était le Patron, après tout.

Finalement, elle s'endormit dans ses bras en soupirant doucement, étrangement rassurée par sa présence.

OooO

\- Et tu dis que tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Tout ce qui est en lien avec mon identité m'échappe, Maitre Panda, j'ai beau forcer mon esprit à se souvenir de quelque chose, il ne se passe rien. Ma mémoire est un véritable néant.

\- Et en rêve ? Que vois-tu, en rêve ? Ou n'as-tu vraiment aucun souvenir qui puisse te revenir en tête ?... J'ai du mal à te croire.

L'homme leva la tête vers le couple en face de lui. Maitre Panda et Reine Eugénie le regardaient d'un air neutre, installés sur leurs trônes à l'allure impressionnante, tout comme eux. Il leur parlait depuis une dizaine de minutes environ.

La Reine se leva, faisant gracieusement bouger sa robe d'un noir transparent dans son mouvement, et descendit l'estrade où étaient installés les sièges royaux.

\- Nous sommes ta famille, à présent. Tu peux et dois te confier à nous. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, tu le sais.

\- Eh bien… Oui, quelques souvenirs flous me viennent en tête, parfois. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne veuillent rien dire…

La brune plantureuse s'affala sur son trône avec un sourire envoûtant -ce n'était peut-être pas voulu, mais sa belle bouche rouge restait envoûtante en toute circonstance, même si on n'était pas forcément attiré par elle, comme c'était le cas de l'homme.

– Allons, raconte-nous ça. Considère ta vie comme un immense scénario et ces souvenirs comme du brainstorming. Ça va finir par te revenir, dit-elle en souriant cette fois avec la bouche ouverte, découvrant une rangée de splendides dents blanches.

– Je vois du feu. Un laboratoire. Une grande femme blonde…

L'homme se tût un instant. L'évocation de cette personne lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur, alors qu'il ne la voyait qu'en fragments, ces fragments étant flous et fragiles. Elle devait énormément compter pour lui, dans sa vie passée… Mais le sentiment qu'il eût en se remémorant les cheveux brillants, le sourire éclatant, les yeux scintillant comme deux étoiles… Ce n'était pas que de l'amour. Il y avait aussi une forme de tristesse, de mélancholie, d'amertume… De chagrin, de déchirement, de _deuil_.

– Continue, l'encouragea Maitre Panda, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

– Une fille. Avec des cheveux bruns et des lunettes. Elle a des ailes. Je…

Il serra les poings. Maintenant que sa vision se faisait plus claire, il sentit un sentiment de mépris à l'égard de cette jeune femme, qui vint s'ajouter au goût amer que lui avait laissé la mort de la femme blonde dans l'esprit. Il la savait vivante. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

– Je la déteste. Vous m'entendez ? Elle mourra, elle payera pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle payera pour la mort de… De…

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré, ne se remémorant pas le prénom de celle qu'il eût un jour aimée.

– Qui est cette fille que tu détestes tant ?...

Maitre Panda se pencha vers lui d'un air inquisiteur, le dévorant presque des yeux.

– Mon ennemie… Chuchota-t-il, tremblant. Celle qui a détruit ma vie, qui m'a tout pris… Et… Elle n'est toujours pas morte… Je le sais.

– Nous t'aiderons à la retrouver, si tel est ton souhait, fit la Reine d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses ayant changé pour ressembler au rictus sournois de son partenaire, que leur serviteur ne remarqua pas à cet instant. Comment voudrais-tu que l'on t'appelle ?...

– _Vengeance_.

Son œil d'un bleu sombre brillait de détermination.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, Vengeance, sourit Maitre Panda. tu seras parfait pour nous, je te l'assure…

 **Bientôt, on aura de l'action, ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !**


	14. Chapitre XIII : Révélations et Surprises

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoili me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que j'ai personnellement écrit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ^^ La fin de la Saison est proche, mes amis, et il est grand temps de la terminer (il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre !), et j'ai teeellement hâte d'écrire la Saison 4 MAIS SURTOUT la Saison 5, et petit à petit, des tas de nouveaux personnages s'ajouteront... Bref, ça va être sympa comme tout !**

 **Licornes et amour, mais surtout, bonne lecture de la part de Miss Tronçonneuse ! (Écrit en compagnie de Rosematou)**

 ** _Chapitre XIII : Révélations et surprises_**

Ces deux derniers jours, la Rebelle n'avait pas vu Pelage Nocturne. Elle ne comprenait pas où il était passé, car d'habitude, il venait toujours sur le petit muret, leur éternel point de rendez-vous. Elle s'était attachée au petit chat noir, malgré tout. Et alors qu'elle pensait à lui, installée sur le muret, elle fut soudainement assaillie de craintes. Et s'il s'était fait écraser par une voiture, s'il agonisait après une bataille de rue, s'il était grièvement malade ?! Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant même pas y penser. Elle sauta finalement de la construction en vieilles briques en soupirant longuement, décidant de rebrousser chemin.

– Étoile ! Fit soudain une voix essoufflée derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers celle-ci, surprise.

– Pelage Nocturne ! S'écria la chatte gris perle en voyant le félin noir s'approcher d'elle en ronronnant, sain et sauf, et s'empressa de venir frotter son museau au sien.

Elle plissa un peu le nez, son compagnon ayant de plus forts relents humains que d'habitude, mais cela n'enleva rien à sa joie.

– Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? S'enquit la neko en soupirant longuement. Je me suis inquiétée comme jamais, tu aurais pu prévenir…

– Oui, il est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais on l'a fait plus tôt que prévu… Marmonna le chat sombre en agitant les oreilles.

Il sembla voir le regard perplexe de son amante, car il eut un rire gêné.

– Je devais… Mmh… Cela n'a pas une grande importance. Dans tous les cas, je devrais m'excuser de cette longue absence…

Il se mit devant la Rebelle en baissant la tête, plaça sa patte droite en avant, et s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence qui fit rire la jeune neko.

OooO

Finalement, la Rebelle décida de faire un détour quelque part avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait trouvé 10€ par terre, un jour, et comptait bien les dépenser dans un petit bar pas cher. Après avoir dit au revoir à Pelage Nocturne, elle s'engouffra dans une sombre ruelle où traînaient peu de chats. Elle poussa une pierre à l'aide de sa patte, sous laquelle l'argent qu'elle avait été soigneusement caché se trouvait encore et toujours, protégé des intempéries et des regards curieux. Elle prit alors forme humaine après s'être assurée que personne n'était là pour la voir se métamorphoser et s'empara de son trésor. Comme à chaque transformation, elle gardait ses vêtements, chose qu'aucun neko ni le sens de la logique n'ont jamais pu expliquer.

La Rebelle se regarda dans une vitre poussiéreuse et fut satisfaite de son reflet. Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles folles et caressa elle-même ses propres courbes voluptueuses. Sa vie d'humaine lui manquait tout de même, d'où le besoin de se regarder, aller boire un verre comme n'importe qui… Elle se dirigea vers un bar non loin de là. C'était un quartier empli de prostituées, de trafiquants de drogue, mais rien de bien grave. Tant qu'elle passait incognito…

Entrée dans le bar, elle s'approcha du comptoir et s'installa, observant machinalement ce qui l'entourait, quand soudainement, son regard se figea sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, à seulement un ou deux mètres d'elle, à sa droite : Antoine, vêtu de vêtements plus sombres que d'habitude, en train de boire une bière tout en cajolant une fille de joie blonde, celle-ci riant bêtement, buvant également une bière.

 _Tient, il est déjà rentré de convention ? Je pensais que son train n'arrivait que ce soir…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Ce que faisait Antoine ne la concernait évidemment pas, mais la Rebelle eut extrêmement peur et décida de quitter lentement le bar, préférant ne pas croiser son maitre alors qu'elle était sous forme humaine. Alors qu'elle se levait lentement en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, Antoine tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Elle était presque effrayée non pas parce qu'il la regardait d'un air extrêmement suspicieux, mais car son œil droit était fermé et fermé par au moins une dizaine de maladroits points de suture. La cicatrice semblait ancienne, mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'aie jamais vue auparavant ?!

Ce n'était certainement pas Antoine.

Cependant, la Rebelle restait figée sur place, comme paralysée. L'inconnu fit discrètement signe à la prostituée collée contre lui de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit avec un grognement d'exaspération beaucoup moins discret et un regard noir vers la Rebelle, qui ne se permit même pas une remarque acerbe comme à son habitude. L'homme se leva, et elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus grand qu'Antoine, puis s'installa de nouveau devant le comptoir en vieux bois, mais cette fois à côté de la chaise qu'avait occupée la Rebelle, et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

– Installe-toi, je vais te payer un verre, fit-il calmement d'une grave et éraillée, la regardant sous toutes ses coutures d'un œil pervers.

La Rebelle se laissa brusquement tomber sur la chaise, le fixant avec des yeux ronds, puis poussa un cri de douleur, tirée de son étrange état, lorsque son derrière heurta violemment la surface dure de la chaise haute.

– J'allais boire seule, merci, fit-elle sèchement, ne voulant en aucun cas rentrer en contact avec cet étrange sosie du Boss Final des Internets. C'est gentil, mais part.

– Si tu acceptes de discuter un peu avec moi, je te dirais qui je suis, répondit l'homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Rétorqua la rouquine qui commençait à s'énerver.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, voyant bien qu'elle était intriguée par ses dires malgré tout.

– Je m'appelle Richard, annonça-t-il d'un air fier, mais s'étant bien assuré que personne ne les entendait clairement.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, sous le choc, mais se dit qu'il était préférable de jouer la carte de l'insolence et faire comme si cela était égal. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête.

– Quel nom de merde, j'ai même pas envie de savoir la suite, ricana la neko en se levant de sa chaise, prête à repartir.

– C'est pas mieux que "Étoile", remarqua calmement Richard.

Ok. Alors là, elle avait une bonne raison pour paniquer et pour rester avec lui. Elle se tourna avec lenteur vers lui, frappée.

– Tu es devenue toute pâle… Constata l'ancienne peluche avec une petite moue presque moqueuse. Je te paye un verre ?

OooO

Ils étaient tous les deux installés à une table dans un coin sombre du bar, buvant des cocktails à base de tequila et de fruits rouges. Un mélange que la Rebelle n'avait jamais goûté, mais qui lui plaisait bien.

– Tu m'as dit de me parler de toi si je restais, commença finalement la neko gris perle en levant ses yeux ambrés, brillant légèrement dans la semi-obscurité vers lui.

– Exactement, et c'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite, répondit tranquillement l'homme en posant son verre à moitié vide sur la table. Je m'appelle Richard Daniel. Je sais pas trop comment je suis "né", mais selon le Patron, je suis apparu grâce à un dédoublement de la personnalité d'Antoine, je suis son miroir et son exact opposé à la fois, comme le Panda avec Mathieu. Et ensuite…

– Ensuite ?... Répéta la Rebelle, intriguée par son histoire, ayant elle-même posé son verre pour l'écouter.

– Alalah, mais je cause, je cause, et on ne t'a même pas abordée. Parle-moi de toi, Étoile.

Elle eut un feulement surpris, mais soupira longuement, les interactions humaines lui ayant manquées.

– D'accord, mais seulement si tu réponds à une question, commença-t-elle prudemment.

– Vas-y.

La Rebelle réfléchit un instant.

– Comment as-tu deviné qui j'étais ? Questionna-t-elle finalement.

– Rien de plus simple : le Patron m'a déjà parlé d'une neko grise aux cheveux roux presque aussi fous que les miens et qui balance des punchlines de temps en temps, alors… Je me suis dit que c'était toi. Et j'ai rapidement deviné qui tu étais quand Mathieu nous a donné "son chat".

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson puis poussa un léger soupir.

– Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi, commença-t-elle en agitant les oreilles. Je suis le dédoublement de personnalité de la Victime, qui est elle-même la personnalité d'une fille morte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, elle a disparu il y a plusieurs mois, elle est peut-être morte... Je vivais tranquillement avec les Sommet, puis Mathieu a décidé qu'il pouvait me donner à son meilleur pote. En gros, voilà tout.

– Et t'as pas peur qu'on découvre qui tu es vraiment ? Pour quelle raison tu te caches ? S'enquit Richard.

– Je te retourne la question.

Elle se leva sur ces mots.

– Bref, c'était génial de te connaître sous forme humaine mais je dois y aller, moi. Antoine va pas tarder à rentrer de convention, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter… Fit la neko. Je te fais confiance pour que personne ne sache qui je suis véritablement.

– Pareil, ajouta Richard en se levant à son tour, avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier. Mais on a encore une petite heure devant nous avant qu'il ne rentre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle rosit imperceptiblement mais feula en relevant le menton avec une mine fière.

– Non, je ne vois pas, gronda-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un aujourd'hui et je suis crevée.

À partir de là suivit un dialogue irréaliste.

– Ah, parce que tu vois beaucoup de mecs, toi ?

– Et pas que ! J'ai des tas de plans culs, figures-toi, et je n'ai pas le temps de te consacrer un soir. Je suis overbookée, comme on dit.

Bien évidemment, la Rebelle mentait, son seul partenaire humain avait été Maitre Chat, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer à Richard qu'elle était facilement impressionnable. Mensonge qu'il décela rapidement…

–Arrête de mentir, j'évoque le cul deux secondes et t'as l'air toute gênée, c'est impossible que tu sois une libertine. En vrai, t'es juste coincée…

Elle fut piquée au vif, détestant qu'on la traite de la sorte.

– Ah ouais ?! Vociféra-t-elle en le prenant par le col de sa chemise kaki.

– Ouais.

L'homme borgne vint planter ses crocs inhumains dans son cou sur ces mots.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou du fait qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté d'humain depuis des mois, mais les deux finirent dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans un quartier paumé de Nantes. Les manières de faire de Richard étaient brusques, ardentes, Maitre Chat, comparé à lui, était un chaton inoffensif. Malgré tout, les deux passèrent un excellent moment, et rentrèrent rapidement à l'appartement.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, l'un sous forme de peluche, l'autre sous forme féline, et la lumière dans l'appartement était allumée.

La neko grise entre par la chatière, tout comme son acolyte, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite neko qui parlait avec Antoine, dans le salon. Un visage enfantin, des formes discrètes, une robe en dentelle rose, des oreilles grises, des cheveux châtains quasiment blonds, des yeux d'un vert émeraude…

– Tient, ce visage m'est familier… Remarqua Richard, resté auprès d'elle, observant également la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers la Rebelle. Pour toi aussi, à ce que je vois ?

– C'est… Balbutia la Rebelle, sous le choc. C'est ma créatrice, la Victime.

 **Le dernier chapitre est la théorie sur SLG dont je suis la plus fière, c'est mon bébou, va y avoir plein de révélations... Le dernier chapitre arrive très bientôt, mes amis !**


	15. Chapitre XIV : Âmes brisées

**WOOOOOOW C'est la fin de cette Saison, pile avant la rentrée, en plus ;) Bah dis-donc, j'en ai mis, du temps, à la finir ^^' Je suis plutôt fière de ce dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review (je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais qui tente rien n'a rien comme on dit), de cette immense théorie sur SLG qui va être dévoilée ici-même, bref, j'arrête de vous hyper et je vous laisse pleinement profiter de votre lecture :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! De Miss Tronçonneuse et Rosematou.**

 ** _Chapitre XIV : Âmes brisées_**

Samedi 5 mars 2016.

La Cultivée ouvrit lentement les yeux. En face d'elle se tenait le Prof, l'air soucieux, et qui versait quelques gouttes d'un médicament dans un verre d'eau, ne remarquant pas qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Déjà, elle avait eu le temps de reconnaître la petite chambre qui lui appartenait, dans l'appartement parisien où elle vivait avec le Prof. Que s'était-il passé avant cela ? Elle se souvenait de quand elle l'avait repoussé, ou de ses dernières heures à Nantes… Elle se souvenait de Maitre Panda, du Geek… Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle se souvint de lui.

Et elle faillit pleurer en se souvenant de ce que lui avait fait le mystérieux Tueur. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout était devenu flou dans son esprit. Elle vivait dans son corps, son âme semblait bel et bien vivante, mais après les chocs électriques l'ayant ramenée à la vie, elle avait été mise en mode sommeil. Elle voyait tout. Elle voyait comment elle se liait d'amitié avec le Patron, comment se passaient ses relations consenties avec le Geek, mais c'était seulement une part d'elle qui le voulait. Comme une autre elle. Comme si, son dédoublement de personnalité, Fiona, avait pris les commandes sans même le savoir. Elles étaient comme des sœurs, Fiona et elle, si elles n'étaient pas la même personne.

Sasha… Ce n'était pas sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec elle. Et depuis que son autre elle avait pris l'initiative de boire le poison contenu dans sa fiole, elle se sentait enfin libre et tranquille. Tout allait bien. Et elle ouvrit les yeux, puis les tourna vers l'homme en blanc.

Mercredi 13 avril 2016.

Le Prof préparait ses bagages. Il lança un bref regard vers la jeune fille auprès de lui en souriant doucement.

– Où comptes-tu aller, Prof ?... Fit doucement la petite brune, l'aidant à fermer les valises où ils mettaient le strict minimum. Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit…

– C'était parce que je ne m'étais pas encore décidé entre plusieurs lieux, et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter en te disant que je ne savais pas précisément, répondit calmement le scientifique. Nous partons aux Etats-Unis, dans le Kansas. J'y ai quelques amis qui ont su nous dégotter un appartement. Et nous aurons enfin notre propre laboratoire ! N'est-ce pas splendide ?

– Si.

La Cultivée fit un adorable sourire amoureux vers lui. Le Prof lui rendit son sourire. La frêle et si précieuse jeune fille s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Tant que l'on reste ensemble, Prof… Murmura-t-elle tout bas, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Plus rien ne compte pour moi, à part toi… Je t'aime…

Il était si reconnaissant envers Fiona… La jeune fille, en pensant se suicider, avait séparé son esprit en deux parts égales. En la nouvelle elle, et… Elle avait permis à son ancienne personnalité de revivre. Exactement comme avant sa première mort, souriante, joyeuse, et surtout… Folle amoureuse de lui. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à personne, il se sentait heureux avec la Cultivée, la personnalité parfaite. Il se moquait bien de son ancienne famille, de Maitre Panda, il n'y avait plus que la science et sa compagne. S'ils fuyaient vers un autre pays, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Oui, l'homme en blanc craignait qu'un malheur ne s'abatte encore sur eux, que quelque chose de fâcheux ne se passe…

L'attachement qu'il vouait à la Cultivée était le seul qu'il n'eût jamais ressenti auparavant. L'amour qu'il lui vouait n'était adressé qu'à elle, à elle seule. Peut-être bien qu'il fuyait un danger invisible, mais il préférait se tenir à carreau.

Leur avion décollait dans moins de deux heures et ils allaient enfin être tranquilles et heureux. Sans complot mondial, sans royaume. Dans le calme.

C'est là qu'on toqua à la porte, les tirant de leurs pensées.

Eugénie griffonnait machinalement quelque chose dans son carnet de dessin, lovée contre Maitre Panda, qui caressait encore et encore sans s'en lasser son corps nu. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle lui avait finalement confessé ses sentiments amoureux, un soir. Il était difficile pour elle de recommencer une relation, mais elle se disait prête d'être avec lui. Et depuis ce jour, le chanteur à la retraite vivait sur un petit nuage.

– Tu es certain de vouloir le faire chier comme ça ?... Fit tranquillement la jeune Reine. Il vit sa vie, au pire, et concernant Steve… Ce qu'on fait peut être dangereux. Il risque de retrouver la mémoire à tout instant, et on sera fichus… Que comptes-tu faire ? Explique-toi.

Maitre Panda déposa un doux baiser dans son cou, si heureux d'être avec elle qu'il ne réagit à ses mots que lorsqu'elle répéta son nom.

– Il faut que tu connaisses certaines choses à propos de Steve White, répondit-il calmement. Ce n'est pas un génie fou comme on peut le croire, ce n'est que l'une de ses nombreuses facettes.

– Je t'écoute.

La base de données de Maitre Panda se situait dans les sous-sols du Palais, aussi imperturbable qu'un monde parallèle, impossible à faire exploser ou disparaître, un bunker géant capable de résister à tout, avec un programme informatique hautement sécurisé. Ce n'était que sur l'un de ces rares programmes que l'on pouvait avoir des informations sur n'importe quel individu de cette planète, les agents et les alliés de la Pandomination se faisant de plus en plus nombreux et aidant à compléter ces bases de données aux quatre coins du monde. Etrangement, Maitre Panda avait énormément d'admirateurs du côté du pays du soleil levant. Pays avec une grande et riche culture, admiré et adulé depuis plusieurs années pour la liberté qui semblait s'en dégager, peignant un portrait si joyeux, si coloré, si parfait, que l'on apercevait à peine, parmi les idéaux que se faisaient les gens, le taux de suicide extrêmement élevé, la jeunesse qui ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie… C'était bien au Japon que se trouvaient les alliés les plus enthousiastes de l'homme en kigurumi. Tous ces jeunes perdus, tous ces talents gâchés, ces demoiselles et damoiseaux aux rêves brisés… Ils avaient su se trouver une place dans cette vie turbulente.

Et la plupart d'entre eux rejoignaient la France grâce aux ninjas déjà présents sur place, et devenaient eux-mêmes ninjas. Aucune manipulation, Maitre Panda les prévenait de tout, de la difficulté à devoir s'imposer, des dangers, et de tous ceux qui souhaitaient leur nuire et les anéantir. La famille des White faisait partie de leurs ennemis, et en particulier, Steve White.

Septième plus grande fortune mondiale, s'étant imposés dans le jeu dès les années 40 grâce à leurs découvertes et inventions durant la guerre, les White étaient une famille de scientifiques qui se spécialisait dans l'industrie pharmaceutique, mais surtout, ils étaient reconnus comme "sauveurs", grâce à leurs nombreux hôpitaux psychiatriques ouverts dans le monde entier, où ils soignaient miraculeusement les hommes les plus fous, ceux en qui l'on n'avait plus aucun espoir. D'ailleurs, ceux qui les connaissaient soupçonnaient que "White" n'était qu'un pseudonyme qui marquait leur opposition au communisme et en même temps qui clamait leur innocence. Les années 70 et 80 furent l'époque où les White étaient propulsés à la troisième plus grande fortune mondiale.

On ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où leur venait un tel succès, qui ne fût quasiment pas médiatisé, d'ailleurs, et leurs pratiques, les plus secrètes qui soient, lorsqu'on les évoquait, étaient soit méconnues, soit vantées, mais personne ne savait jamais en quoi cela consistait. Mais ils étaient riches, si bien que quelques théories du complot furent énoncées les concernant. Sauf que… Contrairement aux autres, elles s'oubliaient bien rapidement, leurs auteurs se taisaient, n'en parlaient plus. Et jamais aucun scandale n'avait fusé. Tout était parfait.

Jusqu'en 1983.

Tristan White rejoint son père en France, où se situait l'un de ses plus grands hôpitaux d'Europe, pour son apprentissage. Même dans la base de données de la Pandomination, il y avait peu d'informations sur l'ex-héritier des 60 millions de dollars des White, car on avait tenté d'effacer celui-ci de l'histoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Dans l'hôpital, Tristan avait fait la rencontre d'une patiente prénommée Elisabeth Rosebury, une anglaise qui avait tenté de fuir le Royaume-Uni après avoir sauvagement tué son paternel. On lui avait trouvé des pathologies mentales, et elle s'était retrouvée dans l'asile des White, au Sud de l'Île de France. Tristan et elle nouèrent une relation amoureuse, qui aboutit à une grossesse de la patiente. Christopher White, le propriétaire de tout le bien de la famille, et donc le grand-père de cet enfant, souhaitait éliminer l'amante de son fils ainsi que le fœtus en elle, de peur de créer un scandale, une catastrophe. De nombreuses menaces furent faites à son fils de sa part, mais rien n'y faisait. Son fils, avec toute la diplomatie et le calme du monde, lui avait certifié que personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

La solution qu'il eût trouvée fût toute simple : il abandonna définitivement son nom, son titre, et avec l'aide de son père, changea complètement d'identité.

Elisabeth Rosebury et Tristan White devinrent Aurélie et Jérôme Cohen. Leur enfant eut deux prénoms : un prénom officiel, Jilian, et un prénom véritable, Steve.

Pendant cinq ans, la famille menait une vie normale dans un appartement parisien, dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville la plus visitée au monde. Cependant, certaines choses restaient anormales. Pour la première, la moins choquante des informations, Aurélie avait de sérieux soucis au cœur et crachait parfois du sang sans raison. Grâce aux médicaments prodigieux de l'hôpital White, elle avait perdu toute trace de folie ou autre maladie psychique et trouble mental en elle. Malgré cela, après son traitement de quelques mois seulement, elle avait commencé à développer les problèmes énoncés plus tôt, alors qu'avant le traitement, elle était en excellente santé physique. Aucun médecin ne pût expliquer ce phénomène.

D'un autre côté, le jeune Jilian Cohen se démarquait avec prouesse de tous les autres enfants, du fait de son intelligence prodigieuse. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'à trois ans, en école maternelle, il écrive de ses propres mains la recette d'une bombe classique. Il avait à la fois impressionné et inquiété tous les adultes au courant de cette histoire, et avait eu le droit à un petit article dans un journal, bien que ses parents aient interdit de citer son identité.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Christopher White se pencha sérieusement sur son cas. La famille Cohen avait été espionnée depuis le départ de Tristan de la famille White, mais l'intelligence de son petit-fils fit qu'il suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. À cinq ans seulement, Jilian était en classe de CM1. Il parlait le français à la perfection, ainsi que l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand et le latin. Les sciences physiques lui réussissaient parfaitement bien, et grâce à son côté ingéniosité, il était capable de construire des mécanisme et machines avec seulement quelques bricoles.

Bien que les Cohen se doutaient d'être suivis, ils ignoraient les véritables intentions de Christopher. Peu de gens l'ignoraient –et l'ignorent encore, mais les hôpitaux White, pour la plupart, avaient fermé pour une mission top secrète. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Un dans le Wyoming, et un en France. Les deux avaient comme point commun d'être dans un lieu calme et isolé, et tout le monde pensait que les bâtiments avaient d'autres propriétaires.

Le gouvernement américain avait encore une fois fait appel aux White. Un projet militaire leur était confié. Dans l'hôpital de France, on enfermait les cas perdus, ceux qui ne reverraient jamais leur famille, les gens qui étaient condamnés à y rester toute leur vie. Parmi les pensionnaires de cette prison psychiatrique, malgré ce gros point commun, il y en avait un autre : tous âgés de 8 ans au maximum lors de leur arrivée, et tous avec un QI supérieur à 130. Les enfants surdoués disparaissaient de leurs familles, du jour au lendemain, et, bien souvent, les familles disparaissaient avec eux.

En septembre 1989, les Cohen commencèrent à recevoir d'étranges appels téléphoniques. Tout d'abord, les anonymes se faisaient passer pour des scientifiques qui souhaitaient rencontrer Jilian et leur faire passer des tests de QI. Plus tard, après le refus catégorique des parents qui sentaient qu'il y avait un piège, ils n'abandonnaient pas et se mirent à leur proposer d'interner leur enfant dans une résidence privée contre une coquette somme d'argent. Une fois, en rentrant de l'école, Jilian leur témoigna d'une étrange femme qui le suivait et lui proposait de la rejoindre. A partir de cet instant, la panique fusa au sein de la famille. Ils commencèrent à faire leurs valises et à rechercher un lieu où vivre sans qu'on ne puisse les retrouver, dans une discrétion maximale.

Finalement, en trois jours, le nécessaire fut prêt. Les Cohen devaient partir le lendemain pour une destination inconnue. Cependant, à 23 heures, il eut un dernier appel.

Il s'agissait de Christopher, qui offrait une "dernière chance" à la famille pour lui livrer Steve White. Selon les suppositions, Tristan, après avoir raccroché, déclara à sa famille qu'ils partaient sur le champ. Et, presque à cet instant, on toqua à la porte. Tristan et Elisabeth avaient lutté jusqu'au dernier souffle pour protéger leur enfant de cinq ans et l'aider à fuir.

Le lendemain, l'affaire fut classée : suite à la fugue de Jilian Cohen, qui ne supportait plus les disputes constantes de ses parents –il fût porté disparu à cet instant, ceux-ci se seraient disputés avec une telle ardeur qu'Aurélie aurait violemment poussé Jérôme contre le coin d'un meuble sans faire exprès. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le choc avait produit une hémorragie cérébrale chez son conjoint, qui mourût instantanément, elle aurait fait un infarctus. Quelques jours plus tard, on retrouva le corps du jeune Jilian, tué malencontreusement alors qu'il traversait la route. Personne pour prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de lui… Comme il n'y eut personne pour confirmer cela, ou pour enterrer les corps des trois défunts, ils furent tous brûlés, emportant les preuves avec eux.

Complètement seul et orphelin, Steve White fut donc interné dans l'hôpital situé en France. Son programme consistait à quelque chose de très simple, comme pour tous les autres enfants : il devait prendre des tas de médicaments tous les jours, passant également des examens intellectuels et physiques. Les médicaments effaçaient l'ancienne vie des enfants de leurs mémoires, ils créaient une addiction pour qu'ils ne cessent de les prendre, leur donnait une force surhumaine et boostaient leur énergie. Il y avait bien évidemment quelques inconvénients, comme le fait qu'ils réveillaient la schizophrénie chez les cobayes, les rendant fous à lier, l'alibi de l'hôpital tenant donc encore debout si jamais on découvrait ce qui s'y tramait en petite partie.

Avec ces enfants, on visait à créer de nouveaux soldats américains, forts, intelligents, quasiment immortels. Grâce à leur quotient intellectuel, ils avaient déjà un avantage, et les médicaments ne faisaient que les rendre encore plus vifs d'esprit, sans publier de les rendre complètement malléables au fil des années... Mais surtout, les médicaments qui offraient une grande force physique fonctionnaient autrement : ils donnaient la possibilité au corps de se muscler et s'endurcir d'une manière bien plus rapide et efficace que la normale, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait s'entraîner pour voir des résultats émerger.

Steve White, ou plutôt « 2105 » quant à lui, avait un quotient intellectuel de 185, soit le plus élevé de tous dans tout le bâtiment. Et il ne se laissait pas faire. Selon des suppositions des chercheurs de Maitre Panda, qui étaient presque toujours justes, il aurait inversé délibérément ses médicaments, les doses à prendre, et arrivait même à se débarrasser de ceux-ci. Il différait des autres enfants non plus par sa grande intelligence comme au départ, mais par son comportement. Complètement dérangé, ayant de continuelles hallucinations, le verdict fut rapide : schizophrène, borderline, mais aussi épileptique et bipolaire à tendance suicidaire. Il arrivait toujours à dégoter quelque chose pour se mutiler l'avant-bras gauche. Grâce aux quelques photos qui leurs étaient parvenues, les ninjas avaient su déchiffrer ce qu'il avait gravé sur sa peau d'enfant : un langage inventé de toutes pièces, avec un alphabet. C'était en cas de perte de mémoire ou de fuite, selon eux. Il avait écrit « Je suis Steve White. »

Finalement, grâce à ses nombreux stratagèmes, à 12 ans, soit en 1996, il réussit à pirater le système informatique du lieu et à s'échapper définitivement. Il n'avait jamais utilisé d'ordinateur de sa vie.

Ayant réussi à semer ses poursuivants, il ne prit même pas la peine de changer de prénom, seul le nom de famille changea pour quelques années en « Allister ». Il avait entamé des études normales dans un lycée totalement banal, dans le but de se sociabiliser et voir le monde qui l'entourait. Selon les professeurs du jeune homme de 15 ans, il possédait certes une grande intelligence, mais son côté associable, voir sociopathe, lui nuisait beaucoup. Habitué à être seul dans un lieu clos et restreint, il avait énormément de mal à s'adapter.

D'ailleurs, malgré ses stratagèmes pour échapper aux produits qui lui étaient prescrits, ses capacités intellectuelles avaient énormément baissé, son sens de la logique devenu bancal, et une intense paranoïa s'était emparée de lui, et toujours selon son dossier scolaire, il avait pour habitude de « se retourner constamment ou se taire complètement alors qu'il parle, comme si Steve traquait des ennemis imaginaires ». On le voyait également prendre des médicaments qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et qu'il avalait immédiatement quand ses mains commençaient à trembler.

C'est là qu'un autre dossier entre en jeu : celui d'Alphys Morgen. Née en 1985 d'un couple de scientifiques français, elle possédait un QI de 140 selon les tests qu'elle avait menés. Adorant ses parents, elle ne voyait pas qu'elle était manipulée, pas même en grandissant : Alphys était le cobaye préféré de Louisa et de Stefan Morgen. Psychiatres rejetés par le corps médical à cause de leurs méthodes douteuses, ils souhaitaient prouver qu'ils étaient des médecins dignes de ce nom. Plusieurs fois par semaines, des cours d'hypnose étaient exercés sur la jeune Alphys afin de la guérir de ses peurs. Et ses peurs, comment venaient-elles ? Inventées de toutes parts par ses parents qu'elle aimait tant. Tous les mois, ils lui créaient une nouvelle peur, et chacune d'elles était plus farfelue l'une que l'autre, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant, car, en enfant obéissante et manipulée, la petite fille prenait facilement peur devant la chose qui devait être sa phobie mensuelle. Décrite comme une adolescente frêle et quasiment invisible, bien qu'avec un comportement toutefois suspect quelques fois, sa famille n'éveillait les soupçons de personne.

En 1999, le jour de son anniversaire de 14 ans, l'adolescente fut prise d'une ancienne peur qui devait être guérie, puis d'autres, qui auraient dues avoir disparu de son jeune esprit, ce qui la plongea dans une frénésie incontrôlée. Elle criait, se démenait comme un beau diable pour que personne ne la touche… Finalement, elle finit dans une clinique psychiatrique. Elle y passa un an tout rond. Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, elle ne vit plus personne. Ni sa mère, ni son père. Lorsqu'on lui expliqua maladroitement qu'ils avaient disparu pour de bon, Alphys s'était enfuie, comprenant qu'elle était en danger si elle restait, bien que le pire semblât être derrière elle…

Après avoir vécu une année dans une espèce de colocation qu'elle "payait" en y faisant de continuels travaux, Alphys rentra finalement au lycée, et rencontra Steve. On ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient liés, tous les deux, mais à cette époque, les professeurs décrivaient Alphys comme « douce, une élève extrêmement calme et polie, avec un ton apaisant », tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était avant et tout le contraire de ce qu'était Steve. Leur seul point commun semblait être leur intelligence et leur solitude vis-à-vis des autres. À partir d'un moment, ils se mirent à faire tous les travaux de groupe ensemble, à ne jamais se séparer, à parler à voix basse dans la cour et les couloirs. Sans surprise, deux mois après leurs premières "sorties" ensemble, Alphys tomba à son tour enceinte.

On ne sait pour quelle raison, mais le couple fut convaincu de garder l'enfant alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas majeurs, qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller… Encore une fois selon des suppositions de ninjas, Steve aurait confié à Alphys qu'il était une sorte de mutant, en plus d'avoir reçu son traitement spécialisé lors de son enfance, et que leur enfant risquait d'être quelqu'un d'encore plus exceptionnel.

Ensuite, les données sur le couple des White et de leur enfant étaient confuses. Et c'était grâce aux ninjas et à son passé, mais aussi grâce à Fiona, oui, oui, Fiona, que Maitre Panda eut des informations supplémentaires les concernant.

Les White avaient vécu en France, et d'ailleurs, ils avaient réussi à se réapproprier tous les biens qui leur avaient été confisqués… Tout l'argent, les bâtiments, les laboratoires d'expérimentation, tout était à eux. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas garder leur argent ou le dépenser à des fins inutiles. Ils souhaitaient pousser la science plus loin, et se prouver qu'on leur avait menti, qu'on leur avait caché la vérité pendant de longues années. Pour cela, il fallait rechercher des phénomènes étranges, des choses inexpliquées, qui relevaient de la science-fiction… Car si on trouvait l'impossible, des tas de portes s'ouvraient.

Et après plusieurs années de recherche, en 2011, ils trouvèrent enfin le cas Mathieu Sommet. On ne peut expliquer un tel phénomène avec les règles et la logique mises en vigueur dans notre monde. Alors durant deux ans, ils observaient avec attention le comportement de Mathieu, de ses personnalités, tout en élaborant divers projets qui semblent impossibles à une personne normale. Et ils avaient un but précis à réaliser avec leur cobaye, avec une technologie qui devait être prête dans quelques années. Mais en 2013, ils eurent un ennemi.

Maxime Lasso.

Contrairement à eux, qui souhaitaient préserver les personnalités multiples de Mathieu, il voulait les éradiquer, pour des raisons sur lesquelles nous ne déborderons pas ici, que tout le monde connaît plus ou moins.

Les White auraient tout simplement pu l'éliminer, tout comme Christopher auparavant, mais ils avaient un point faible, depuis très longtemps, que les Lasso n'avaient pas : l'anonymat. Si ce dossier est assez complet, c'est qu'il est unique au monde. Et les White sont méconnus, ils n'ont jamais été médiatisés, et si un jour, ils venaient à disparaître, plus personne ne parlera d'eux. Ils n'étaient que trois, sans hommes de main, sans alliés. Ils avaient gravé leur symbole sur leur avant-bras, l'union des trois, un simple triangle noir, mais un tatouage empli de symbolique. Et tout cela pour dire que Maxime Lasso ne pouvait être éliminé aussi facilement du jeu. C'est pour cela que les White avaient rusé, durant toute l'année 2014 : en tuant le personnel de l'hôpital où Mathieu fut enfermé pendant un mois environ et l'aider à s'échapper, en menant "l'homme masqué" sur de fausses pistes, même en mettant Alicia sur le chemin de Mathieu pour le tirer de la dépression qu'avait engendré l'hôpital, espérant que leur appareil révolutionnaire soit prêt le plus tôt possible.

Mais ce fut en 2015 que tout se joua. Après avoir terminé de s'amuser, Maxime Lasso organisa le "Live de la Terreur", afin de mettre fin aux jours de Mathieu Sommet dans le but de venger sa petite sœur… Sauf que les White avaient tout prévu. Leur machine fraichement concoctée, celle qui devait sauver la vie de Mathieu et des personnalités, fut donnée au Docteur Frédéric par Steve en personne. Il la fit passer pour un appareil qui devait le soigner, et fit promettre au médecin fou de n'en parler à personne, pas même au milliardaire qui l'avait recruté.

Et alors que tout le monde était mort, l'âme de Mathieu fut tout simplement transférée dans une matrice informatique. Cela avait coupé la connexion entre son corps et celui de ses personnalités. Elles ne dépendaient plus de lui, et s'il venait à mourir de nouveau, elles n'en mourraient pas. Steve avait même mis un robot à leur disposition, pour les aider et tout le blabla, même après que leurs enveloppes charnelles soient récupérées et restaurées. C'était l'invention du siècle, même du millénaire. Personne ne peut s'asseoir à la table des White et se vanter d'avoir fait quelque chose d'au moins aussi impressionnant qu'eux. Après tout cela, les White ne semblaient avoir aucun souci, mais ils ont omis de faire quelque chose qui leur a encore coûté cher… Ils n'ont absolument pas étudié les personnalités de Mathieu en tant qu'êtres humains. Ils ne sont pas intéressés à ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, ce qu'ils cachaient à leurs familles. Et ça a merdé pour eux.

Maitre Panda décida de s'interrompre un instant, laissant une Eugénie fascinée et grandement intéressée par son récit.

– Cela faisait quasiment deux ans que je voulais me débarrasser de mon lien avec Mathieu et que j'organisais en secret mon royaume, reprit-il. Je suis maintenant à la fois heureux et soulagé d'être indépendant et avec des gens qui me comprennent réellement. Mais revenons-en aux White… Je suis rapidement devenu leur ennemi numéro 1, quand ils ont appris ma pseudo trahison et la création officielle de mon royaume, car je suis un obstacle pour eux. Ils auraient aimé m'avoir encore, de plus, je suis un dédoublement de personnalité, et une personnalité multiple à proprement parler. Ils ont perdu le jumeau miroir de Mathieu, quels boulets…

Il eut un léger rire, avant de recommencer son récit :

– J'ai immédiatement décidé de jouer avec leur second point faible, à savoir l'anonymat. Je suis un personnage public et connu depuis longtemps. Et je ne fais que me populariser. Ça met Steve hors de lui. J'ai plusieurs fois été la cause involontaire de plusieurs de ses crises… Il a complètement sombré, cette dernière année, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Par ailleurs, j'ai usé du tout premier point faible des trois –ou même des deux, leur fille, Pandora, n'est qu'une enfant, après tout. Leur manque d'alliés. Ils ne peuvent engager de tueur assez professionnel pour assassiner quelqu'un qui les dérangeait comme ils l'auraient voulu, et Steve a probablement insisté… Cela a provoqué la mort de Fiona. Mais voilà enfin l'instant où nous pouvons parler de notre affaire actuelle : après que l'appartement nantais où vivaient les White afin d'être le plus proches possibles des Sommet a pris accidentellement feu, la famille fut dispersée. Je suis convaincu qu'Alphys et Pandora, la petite, sont encore vivantes, mais ce n'est pas ce que pense Steve : il ne sait plus qui il est, il ne sait pas qu'il est l'une de plus grandes fortunes mondiales, quelle est son histoire, qui sont les personnes qu'il aimait… Il se souvient simplement de la Cultivée et d'Alphys.

– Tu assouviras ta propre vengeance d'une manière spectaculaire. Je me trompe ?

Maitre Panda esquissa un petit sourire.

– Exactement, ma chère Reine. D'ailleurs, le Prof et la Cultivée sont déjà en route vers le Palais… Tout le monde pourra profiter du spectacle… Et ce sera le plus beau que tu auras vu de toute vie.

 **Alors ? La Saison 4 sera bientôt en cours d'écriture, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée 2018, un bon Curry Club, plein de bonnes choses, et à plus tard pour la suite de Le Véritable Envers Du Décor, qui se déroulera dans un univers très allégorique, métaphorique, fantastique, et tout ce qui se termine par -ique. :333**


End file.
